How You Remind Me
by k8ln713
Summary: ON HIATUS At a HS grad party, Bella & Edward hooked up, Bella becoming pregnant. 11 years later, Bella sees Edward again, & he finds out that he's been a dad all along. A love neither knew the other had is rekindled & a family's put back together. AH M-lang, lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi! I'm back with a new story! All Edward and Bella this time. OK... I really hope you all like this. I've had some of this story written for months now, have reread the chapters I 've written numerous times to make sure I had no mistakes or anything, and now, since I'm sure I want to start posting it, here it is. **

**Umm... Edward and Bella are older in this fic. This chapter starts off ten years prior to when most of the story is gonna take place, while they're still in high school, and then the rest are like ten/eleven years later.**

**OK! Again, I hope you like this. I'm gonna post pics on my Flickr, and I may do a banner for this. I've been practicing and I'm proud of the ones I've done so far (they're on my Flickr; links on my profile). So check those out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. I just own this story and plotline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**BPOV**

_June 1999_

Yes! I finally graduated! I was glad to be out of Forks High. Glad to be out of Forks period... well soon I will be.

In two months I was going to be moving to Seattle for college. And what's also great is that my best friend Alice was going there, too, along with her boyfriend, Jasper, who's another good friend of mine. Instead of a dorm, the three of us were going to get an apartment. It was better that way. Me and Alice can still be in the same place, but she can also see her boyfriend without having to sneak around at night into each other's dormrooms.

I'm also glad that the two bedroom apartment we found had rooms on opposite sides of the apartment. Those two are very loud.

So after dinner with my parents, Renee and Charlie, Alice dragged me upstairs into my room to get me ready. I'm a dork; not popular and not beautiful, but had a very good GPA that got me a full ride scholarship to UW, and I'm using all the money I made working at the drugstore, plus the small college fund my parents set up, for the apartment - rent, food, etc.

Alice always scolds me for talking myself down, her constantly saying I was beautiful. I wasn't a fake blonde bimbo like Tanya Denali. Her head is as empty as a flowerpot, it's surprising how she actually graduated. Maybe she sucked the male teachers' cocks to get a passing grade.

But, anyway, here I am in my room, being tortured with a curling iron and makeup. I was never one for doing my hair or makeup. It didn't matter to me. Sure, it could have gotten me a boyfriend in high school, but to me, the guys in our school just didn't cut it for me. I have some standards that I would feel a guy has to meet, and they just didn't in my eyes. They were small town guys; hot now, but it will catch up to them in ten years. I'll find someone in Seattle. Someone worth my time, love and appreciation.

Alice finally finishes my hair and makeup, then throws an outfit at me, saying I will surely turn heads. I put on the tight, pinkish-purple long sleeve belly shirt. It kind of looks like the shirt that Britney Spears wore in a photo shoot. She looked really pretty. With the type of bra Alice had me wear, my boobs looked much bigger and filled out the shirt. I also had on some really short cut off shorts. I looked hot.

"Thanks, Alice. You did an amazing job," I told Alice giving her a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Bella. We're best friends, and friends help other friends make them look hot so they can get some." I swatted Alice as she laughed. Yeah.. I'm a virgin. Again I say... no boyfriend! I'm guessing that this outfit might help me get my first kiss. Not like the peck on the lips you get while playing Truth or Dare, first kiss, which I experienced with Mike Newton, but the _real _thing. I'm not really up to having sex for the first time at a party while a bunch of drunk teens are playing beer pong downstairs.

My house phone rang. Jasper said he was outside waiting for us. We squealed like girls obsessed with Justin Timberlake from *NSYNC. We were so ready to party as high school graduates. For my dad's sake (didn't want to give him a heart attack), I grabbed my jean jacket, holding it closed around my waist. We walked down the stairs, yelled a goodbye to Charlie and Renee and ran to Jasper's car. He and Alice had a brief makeout session and then we were on our way.

We got to Tyler's house, parking the car along the lawn since there were no spots. We made it inside the house, grabbed a couple of shots from the girl holding a tray of them, then proceeded to walk toward the back of the house where Jasper's friend Edward Cullen was. His brother Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend, Rose, mine and Alice's other good friend, were there, too.

Remember when I said that none of the guys in Forks were worth my time? OK... maybe there was _one_ guy. Edward Cullen has been my crush since the sixth grade. I believed I was in love with him. He just hasn't noticed me like that. Yes, he and I are friends, not extremely close, but still friends, and he's always nice to me, and doesn't let Emmett get away with teasing me. In fact, I don't think he allowed any bullshit when it came to me. It's like he always protected me, which was one of the things that made me love him.

Edward's the most popular guy in school, so no wonder I had a crush on him, but of what I heard was that he's a player. The rumors are that he's dated and hooked up with almost the whole school's population of girl students. He seemed nice, and not a jerk, but he's never had a steady girlfriend, so it's hard to not believe the rumors.

Jasper and Alice took a seat next to Emmett and Rose, then proceeded to make out. I was left all alone, standing there. Until...

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice say in front of me. I totally forgot my crush was standing there.

"Yeah. Hi, Edward," I said coolly.

"Hi. You look amazing tonight," Edward responded, looking me up and down for a second, before landing his emerald eyes on mine. I blushed a deep red from the attention I was getting from him.

"Thanks. You look good, too." He gave me his signature crooked smile.

"Want a drink?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen where all the drinks were. Of course nothing non alcoholic was there.

"Here," Edward said with a smile, handing me a blue cup of beer from the keg.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a sip from the cup. He took a sip from his cup, too. OK, awkward silence. I finished my drink and went to get another. Edward said he'd get me it, asking me if I wanted something stronger instead. I shook my head. "No, beer is fine. Maybe later, something stronger." He nodded and went to refill my cup. Alice then came up behind me.

"Hey chicky. What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. Edward's getting me a refill."

"Ohhhh," Alice said, dragging out the word. "Maybe he's gonna get you drunk so he can have his way with you later. And you won't mind it."

"Alice! Shh! Don't need anyone hearing my feelings for him," I whispered, covering her mouth with my hand.

"OK, OK. Mouth zipped. Jasper and I are gonna do body shots. Want to join?" Alice asked, grabbing a bottle of tequila, two shots, salt and some lime pieces.

"No thank you. I'm good."

"OK. Well if you decide to get a little crazy, we'll be in the yard." Alice smiled and walked away. By the time she left, Edward came back with our beers.

"Sorry, it took so long. There was some kind of competition between Tyler and Eric on who can drink beer the fastest being set up over by the keg. Taking forever to fill six cups. Anyway, here's your cup," he said, handing me it. I nodded my thanks and proceeded to chug it down.

"Whoa there, Bella. Slow down," Edward laughed. I giggled, too. When the beer went down my throat, I decided I needed tequila.

"I think I'm ready for something stronger. Alice said they're doing body shots, but I think I just wanna do regular shots. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward replied, finishing up his cup and walking with me to the yard. When we were outside, we saw Jasper licking up Alice's exposed stomach, then sprinkling some salt on the line, proceeding to lick that up. Alice just laid down on the table, with the lime in her mouth and the shot of tequila in between her breasts. Jasper then took the shot and sucked the juice from the lime. He spit out the lime and he and Alice had a very explicit makeout session. All the people cheered them on.

I grabbed two empty shot glasses and filled them up with tequila, handing one to Edward.

"To finally finishing high school. Cheers!" I said, clinking my glass with Edward, then downing the shots. It burned going down, but I filled our glasses again. After three more shots, I was feeling a bit tipsy. So was Edward. I didn't even realize I had accepted his offer to do a body shot with him, until I heard cheers around me as I felt Edward lick along my collar bone. And I didn't stop it either.

A shot was filled and stuck in between my breasts, as well as a piece of lime put in my mouth. Feeling Edward lick me, pouring salt along the line, and then felling his hot tongue on me again, felt so good and sensual. I was getting turned on. He then stuck his face in between my breasts, grabbing the shot with his mouth and downing it, then putting his sweet mouth on my lips to suck the lime, spitting it out a second later.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then his lips were on mine. He tasted like tequila, lime and salt, the perfect combination that got me hot and bothered. _I wanted him._ Our makeout session was getting pretty heated. Even though we were both drunk and Edward probably would forget about me, I hoped I would remember that I made out with Edward Cullen.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward said.

I nodded, completely going against my one rule of the night, letting Edward take my hand and lead us back into the house and up the stairs to an empty bedroom. We turned the lights on to a dimmed setting and continued kissing. I could hardly breathe, so I pulled my lips from his for a minute. But he kept going; kissing along my jaw and onto my neck and sucking that sweet spot between my neck and shoulder. That made me moan in pleasure. We then walked backwards to the bed and fell on it. We were ripping each other's clothes off by the second.

When he had his jeans off, but still had his boxers on, I felt his hard on on the inside of my thigh. My shorts were off, as well as my slutty belly shirt, but I was left in my push up bra and panties. Edward kissed along my collar bone again, moving down to the top of my breasts that were pushed out thanks to the bra.

"You sure this is alright?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded and he kissed me hard again. I felt him unhook my bra and throwing it onto the floor and pulling back from my lips to look at my breasts. I was a bit embarrassed, blushing again and turning my head.

"Don't turn away from me, Bella. You're beautiful," Edward said in calming whisper. I nodded and he kissed me again. His lips trailed down my neck and past my collarbone, right to my breasts, where he started sucking my nipple.

"Oh, yes..." I moaned. "Mmm." I held his head there, not wanting this pleasure to end.

He continued to suck and massage my other breast, before giving the other attention. He then pulled down my panties and then his boxers, putting himself between my legs.

"Are a virgin, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded in embarrassment. I was guessing he was gonna stop, seeing that I was not experienced in that department, unlike the other sluts in our school.

"Bella, it's OK that you're a virgin. I feel like a jerk because I was gonna be the first to take that away from you. I'm not the guy you want to take your innocence, especially with my track record. We'll stop," Edward whispered to me, moving his body away from me and sitting up on the bed. For someone who is drunk, he has a lot of sense. He was thinking about me and not about only him and getting laid.

I sat up with him, saying I wanted this, I wanted it a lot. "Edward, don't feel bad because you're not a virgin and taking away someone else's. Even if it doesn't happen tonight, it would happen eventually. I want this. I want this _with you_. So please."

He nodded. "I want this with you, too," he whispered, then kissed me passionately on the mouth. We laid down again, getting back in the mood with the same gestures he was giving me before. He positioned himself at my entrance, telling me it was gonna hurt a little, and pushed in slowly, soon breaking the barrier. I automatically felt the pain, and it made me spill a few tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered to me, kissing away my tears. He didn't start thrusting yet. I then felt the pain go away. I adjusted to his huge size and then bucked my hips a little to let him know he could move. With that little hip thrust, I felt immense pleasure, letting out a low moan. He got the message and started moving in and out of me. It felt so good.

We kept going for a few minutes, us moaning and groaning at the sensations of the quick thrusts into me, me meeting him thrust for thrust. I pulled him a bit closer, hugging him to me and wrapping my legs around his waist so he would go in a bit deeper in me, which felt amazing. Soon I was feeling my orgasm rip through. I moaned loudly at the pleasure, screaming "Edward!" over and over again, him screaming out my name. We went over the edge together, feeling him come inside me. He then collapsed on me, but held his weight off me, and kissing me with such fever.

We just laid there on the bed, taking deep breaths. He held me to him. I knew this wasn't gonna go anywhere. It was just the heat of the moment. But it was so beautiful and I would always remember it. Oh yeah... I was in love with him.

We realized that it was late and the others were probably looking for us. We quickly got changed and were out the door, but not before he gave me one more heated kiss. He peeked into the hallway and saw that the coast was clear.

We walked down the stairs and into the party, where there was lots of dancing. For some reason, the best night of my life was in that bed upstairs with Edward and I felt that the party wasn't enjoyable for me anymore. Edward took my hand and walked us through he crowd to where the gang was.

I told Alice I felt like going home, but decided to walk. It wasn't that far, like six blocks. I wanted her to finish enjoying the party with Jasper and our friends, without having them leave with me because I wanted to go. She nodded and told me she'd call me tomorrow. Most likely, we'll both have major hangovers tomorrow morning and won't feel like talking on the phone, or even want to step outside our rooms. Edward said he'll walk, too, saying he came with Emmett and Rose. I nodded in understanding and we walked out the house. The cool breeze felt good on my overheated body. That house was way too hot with all those people.

We walked the streets at midnight, hand in hand. Again I knew this meant nothing was gonna happen between us, but it felt good. We were in a comfortable silence. We got to my house twenty minutes later.

"So, I guess this is where we part, Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bella, what happened upstairs was amazing. I still feel guilty for taking that away from you. But it's the best I've felt."

"Don't feel guilty. I enjoyed it as well," I told him. Now I just wished he would tell me if he felt anything for me and wished to move forward. I wanted him and I wanted him to want me, too.

"Yeah. It was good."

_Good. That's it? _

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

Wait... _what?_ _I'll be seeing you around._ That's all I get?

"Yeah," I replied casually. Just keeping conversation here. Maybe he'd say something about doing something together around town. "Be seeing you around."

"I'm going to college in Chicago, so I guess I'll only see you for two months and then maybe our ten year reunion," he joked. I let out a light laugh and so did he. Two months only, and then ten years. _God... it seems so far away._

"Good night, Bella. I had the best night of my life tonight, and I think it was because if you," Edward said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Night, Edward. So did I."

He gave me a crooked smile and turned on his heel to walk toward his house a couple of blocks from here. I wanted to kiss him passionately, seeing this was maybe our time to part for a while.

Tonight could have been the best thing I've ever done or the biggest mistake. I let my crush, my secret love, of six years take away my virginity and I hardly knew him. I wasn't gonna see him for at least ten years. _Good going Bella. _With that I collapsed onto the porch and cried my eyes out till I couldn't anymore.

During those two months, I didn't see Edwadr around at all. Everytime I went out with Alice and Jasper, neither Edward nor Emmett, or even Rosalie, were around. I knew I wouldn't be seeing him around town. He and his family usually had a vacation throughout all of summer, and Emmett takes Rose, too. And I know I won't be seeing him for ten years. _Great. So much for that._

* * *

><p><em>Two and a half months later<em>

I was finally in my apartment with Alice and Jasper. And in college! We started classes two weeks ago and we were finally settling into college life. The only thing that was bugging me was that I've been feeling this nausea for the last week and a half and even some throughout summer vacation. I could barely keep my food down.

And I've missed my last two periods.

I was then thinking the worst: _Am I pregnant?_

No, maybe it was stress. And maybe there's a bug going around school. But, what about during the summer? I never was sick during the summer, and my vomiting was on and off throughout the summer. But could it be true? I decided to confide in Alice.

The next day, both Alice and I didn't have any classes. Jasper did and was gonna be gone all day, from nine to four. I got up the nerve to sit Alice down and tell her my problem.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her when Jasper was gone and she had her morning coffee. I grabbed a cup, too.

"Sure, hon. What's up?" We sat down on the couch and I poured out my problem.

"Alice... I think I'm pregnant."

Her face was as still as a statue. Then she spoke. "Are you sure? Did you take a test? Go to the doctor?"

"No," I told her. "I've been feeling out of it for the last couple of weeks, getting sick. And then I realized I've missed two periods. I was thinking it was just stress due to college, but... I don't know. I was kind of hoping we could get the test together. It's a bit embarrassing to go alone."

"I know how you feel. About a month before graduation, I had my own little scare. I missed a period," Alice said.

I was shocked. Alice was always careful. "I was thinking I was pregnant, but all the times we've been doing it, Jasper's been using a condom," she continued. "I wasn't sure if one time it broke and we didn't realize it. I had to go to the drugstore alone to get a test. It was so embarrassing."

"It was negative, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, there was a little pink negative sign. I even confirmed it with my gynecologist. She said I was negative and that my missed period might have been due to stress as well. Probably due to finals being that week and graduation coming up. I got my period a couple of days later."

"Alice, it's been two and a half months since graduation. Two missed periods. Three could be coming up. How could I have been stressing during summer?" I asked her, getting up from my seat on the couch and pacing in front of her.

"Bella, college was coming up. You could have been anxious or nervous, which could set it out of whack. Now you're in the midst of being in college and stress is being put on us," Alice said, trying to calm me down.

"OK. Maybe that's it. But let's just make sure." She nodded in agreement. Around eleven, we set off to the drugstore and bought three different tests. Apparently they have two sticks in a box, that's why they were like twenty bucks a pop. Alice said to save the others in case of an emergency. We then went to the 7-Eleven down the block and bought a Big Gulp to help me need to pee. When we were on our way back to the apartment, that's when I felt the need to go to the bathroom. On the way home, I had opened the boxes and stuck three tests into my purse so I could run to the bathroom when we got home.

I unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom, pulling the tests out of my purse. As soon as I sat, I started peeing on the sticks. Finally relieved, I sat in the bathroom with Alice, waiting for three minutes to pass so we could look at the tests. The timer dinged and then I stood up from the bath tub edge and walked over to the sink where the tests were. I picked up the tests and looked at them. _Positive, Positive, Positive. _I let out a cry. I was going to be a mother. And I was just turning eighteen in a week.

Alice came over and looked at the tests. She took one look at my face and hugged me as I cried. She reassured me it was going to be OK, that she and Jasper were here for me and so were my parents. Though Charlie and Renee won't be too thrilled about the fact they were going to be grandparents at 42, they wouldn't put me out and leave me to take care of myself when I needed their support the most.

Alice helped me change into my pajamas: a tee shirt and sweats, then sat me down on the couch. She went to the freezer, grabbed the whole gallon of cookies and cream ice cream and two spoons. She also grabbed the phone. She handed me the ice cream and a spoon, and proceeded to call in a pizza. Though this would be break up kind of treatment, I needed to be consoled, and these things would help.

As we were finishing up _Practical Magic _on TV, Jasper came home. He was starting to blurt out his day, but then he saw us on the couch, an empty pizza box and a gallon of ice cream gone, with tear stains on my face, as well as swollen eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked me, sitting on my other side.

"I'm pregnant," I said, the tears falling down my face again. Jasper was reassuring me it would be OK, but I didn't think it would be.

"Do you know who the father is?"

That's when it hit me. When did I have sex? I've only done it one time and that time was with... _Edward_. Edward Cullen was the father to my child. And he's in Chicago. Alice obviously knew about my major crush on him, and that I may have loved him with the type of feelings I had whenever he was around. But I never told her that he and I had slept together. Well I guess now is the time.

"Edward," I said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's the father," I answered quietly. Alice gasped, and Jasper stayed quiet.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"At the party after graduation. We went upstairs and it happened. But the thing was, he felt guilty for taking away my virginity, but I told him it was OK, that I wanted to do it. He was so sweet to me the entire night of the party, like the alcohol we both consumed had no effect on us whatsoever."

Alice awwed over the fact that Edward was a gentleman, but was wondering why he never used a condom, especially since I was a virgin and not on birth control. _Oh shit! He never used a condom. And I never specified I was on birth control._

"Alice, what am I gonna do? I don't know what college he's in except that it's in Chicago. I don't have a number to call him. I heard his parents were going on some kind of vacation for a couple of months, and even if I had their number, I couldn't reach them."

"Bella! Calm down. You'll get through this. We'll help you. Don't worry," Alice said. I nodded in understanding.

"Do you know what you want to do? Do you want to get an abortion or consider adoption?" she then asked.

"You know how I feel about abortion. And though adoption may be best, I have a feeling I'll regret it, or agree then change my mind about giving it up. Besides, don't you think it's wrong for me to give up a pregnancy without the father knowing, especially since I know who the father is?"

Alice agreed with me, saying she'll support my decision, and any decision for that matter. Jasper did, too. I had the support from two of my best friends, and later I would get the support from my parents and the rest of my family. But the next seven months were gonna be _hell_.

* * *

><p><em>Seven months later<em>

_OH MY GOD!_

This has to be the most incredible pain I've ever felt. And believe me, I know pain. We're best friends. I've been to the hospital more times than I can count. But labor tops it all.

Alice and Jasper were almost finished with their first year of college. I decided to take a leave of absence right after midterms of our second semester and I'd finish the credits later, taking the W grade for withdrawing. I also won't be going back this coming semester because I will now have a baby. I'll be going back in the spring.

And now I've been in this hospital bed for five hours and I'm only nine centimeters dilated. I just had another contraction, them coming about every two minutes, and Alice was feeding me ice chips to cool me down since I was sweating like a pig.

"Alice, screw the fucking ice chips! I want my baby out of me. Will it come out?" I screamed, as I grabbed the cup of ice and threw it away. Alice got scared a bit, actually stepping back a few feet from the bed. She was trying her best to not piss me off. Alice is pixie sized, easily breakable and I swear I'll break her in two if she pissed off a pregnant woman.

"Bella, it's almost here. The doctor is coming in a few minutes to check on your dilation and see if you're ready to start pushing," she told me. Just then, my doctor came in.

"OK, Bella let's see where you're at," Dr. Weber said. Dr. Angela Weber's been my doctor for the last seven months. She confirmed my pregnancy just to make sure, and she showed me the first picture of my baby. That day, both Alice and I cried over the sight on the ultrasound machine. In fact, everytime I went for an ultrasound, we cried. The only thing I did not look forward to was that cold gel squirted on me. She's been the best OB/GYN, and I'll even keep going to her for my yearly PAP test. Even Alice said she'll go to her when she decides to have a baby. I decided not to find out if it was gonna be a boy or girl, but I did have a feeling it was gonna be a boy.

"OK, Bella, I'm guessing no more than an hour," Dr. Weber said. I groaned at the thought.

"OK, Dr. Weber. I will endure this for another hour," I told her.

"I'll be checking every ten minutes to see if you're at ten centimeters, Bella," she said, before walking out.

Thirty minutes later, I was at ten centimeters and I was being pushed into the delivery room. I had both Alice and Jasper in the delivery room: Alice to be my coach and Jasper to be the video man. I reluctantly agreed to it, as long as Jasper didn't get footage of the baby actually coming out. He agreed; even if I wasn't going to tell him that, he wasn't gonna get the baby coming out on camera.

"OK, Bella, when you feel a contraction, push. Take breaks in between, don't force it to come out so soon after a push, OK?" the doctor told me.

I nodded in agreement, doing it reluctantly because I was sweating bullets and just wanted my baby to come out of me, and I'll agree to anything just to make it happen. I then felt another contraction. The doctor saw my scrunched up face and knew I was feeling another one.

"Push!" Dr. Weber said. I pushed with all that I had. When I couldn't anymore, I stopped. The doctor said she could see the head coming now. She told me to push again when the next contraction hit and I did. It hurt so much, I was telling myself never to do natural labor, even if on drugs, ever again; maybe never have a baby again.

"OK, the baby had crowned. Just two more pushes and your baby will be out. OK, push!" I pushed again, the shoulders out. One more push to go. I pushed once more, squeezing Alice's hand so hard, I probably broke it. Then I heard that wonderful sound... the sound of my baby's first cry.

"Congratulations Bella. You have a baby boy," Dr. Weber said, holding up my son.

"I have a son. I have a son!" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks. I was cleaned up, after pushing out the placenta (GROSS!), and then was handed my son when he was clean and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh, my God. He's so beautiful," I said, kissing his little forehead. Jasper focused the camera on me and the baby, and I smiled at it, waving at it, and waving my son's hand.

"So what are you going to name him?" Jasper asked.

"Anthony Jacob Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OK! So I hope you all liked this! I appreciate any reviewscomments/critique, so let me know how you felt, and I promise to get back to you! :D ****Again I have pics on my Flickr!**

**Just some points I wanna get across: So Bella became pregnant by Edward. She had a son named Anthony (AJ for short and will be called that a lot in the coming chapters, so don't be confused whenever Bella uses 'Anthony' and 'AJ'. Same kid.) She won't be seeing Edward for ten/eleven years, so the next coming chapters will be a decade later, and to calm you all down, Edward will be in the next chapter. I'm sure if you've read my other stories and seen my AN for my poll, I put a summary of this new story and you know what's coming. But if you don't know because you haven't read my other stories, you'll be surprised! Alice and Jasper will be in this story, too. Em & Rose will come later, as well as Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle. Bella does love Edward. Like in all the other Twilight FanFics, they usually felt some sort of spark whenever they touched or when around each other, like they're meant to be. That's how she feels. She just never told Edward.**

**I think that's it. I do just wanna say that Anthony/AJ wasn't gonna be Bella's son's name. First it was gonna be Jacob Seth Swan, Jake for short . The I thought that it's be kind of weird for Jake to be Bella & Edward's son. So I changed it to Anthony. And then I realized his initials if I kept Seth as the middle name. A-S-S: Anthony Seth Swan. So not cool! Imagine the teasing if this kid was real? So I made the middle name Jacob. And I purposely changed it to Anthony since it's Edward's middle name, but Bella doesn't know that. It'll be brought up in later chapters.**

**Oh and I think I should mention this: I've never been pregnant, so I don't know everything about pregnancies. I know of a few symptoms and a little bit about child birth. The morning sickness thing I _assume_ is different among preganant women. So I'm guessing that some have really bad morning sickness, others have it mildly and every now and then, like Bella did, and some don't have it. My mom told me that when she was pregnant with me and my brother, she didn't really have morning sickness, if not a really bad case of it. Just wanna put that out there. **

**OK... I think I've kept you long enough. And I think I've mentioned everything I need to. I tend to have really long AN's b/c I have so much to say sometimes. Haha! See you when the next chapter's up! TTYL! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hey! Here's the next chapter! Now it's fast forward ten years since Bella had AJ. Bella's gonna be in for a surprise...**

**I have pics on my Flickr and I found one of Rob Pattinson when he was like fifteen or something and he looks so hot. The picture is how I see AJ. Yeah he looks older in the pic, but it's close... maybe just picture him with not so storng of a jawline. **

**OK... hope you like this!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All Stephenie Meyer. But I own this storyline. Also I give credit to the lyrics of 'No Sleep Til Brooklyn' to the Beastie Boys (I used the lyrics in the chapter.)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**BPOV**

_Ten years later...  
>September 2010<em>

"AJ! Time to go!" I called from the living room. I had to drop AJ off at his school for his first day of fifth grade, before going to work. God, how the time flew. Fifth grade. Ten years old. God, I feel old!

"OK, Mom!" AJ yelled back from the bathroom. He sounded like he had a load of toothpaste in his mouth, with his voice being all muffled.

I checked myself one more time in the mirror, making sure my blouse and pencil skirt were wrinkle free and my makeup all perfect. I put on my four inch heels, which I've learned to master walking in in ten years thanks to Alice. Since I work at an office for a magazine, working under the editor, I have to dress nicely, even if it means wearing heels.

About eight years ago, Alice, Jasper and I moved out of the apartment we shared when in college. They had just gotten married, and they wanted an apartment of their own, thinking of saving up for a house if they got a smaller place to start. Jasper became a writer, writing historical fiction, preferably during the Civil War, and Alice started working for a fashion magazine, so she got part of her dream of working with fashion. Two years after they got married, they had a daughter named Alison Marie Whitlock.

Also I thought it was time to be on my own with my son. I got my associate's degree after three more semesters of school, going back about 18 months after Anthony was born, then getting the job at the magazine. I eventually went back to school when he was in school full time, and I am almost ready to graduate with my bachelor's.

Finally my son came out of the bathroom, grinning brightly, showing me that he brushed his teeth. He looked so much like his father, with his unusual color of bronze hair that can't be maintained and the crooked smile. I haven't seen Edward in ten years. I don't know if he's married or got other kids. Maybe he just has a girlfriend. Maybe he looks like an ugly ass bum. I don't know. I guess I won't know for several months till my ten year reunion at Forks High.

Finally we walked out of the apartment at a quarter to eight. Eight o'clock the kids had to be in school. After at least twenty years of school for me, they still make me (and other parents) wake up at the ass crack of dawn to get kids to school when we're not supposed to be the ones going. Unbelievable, but after six years of this, I totally understand how my parents felt.

In the car, AJ asked me to play the Beastie Boys. Why? I don't know. He wasn't even alive when they were big.

"Have you been going through my iPod, Anthony?" I asked. He blushed in embarrassment, knowing he got caught, and nodded. The things he did get from me were my brown eyes, blush and clumsiness, though he's not as bad as I was as a kid, so he must have gotten some grace from his father. I've managed my clumsiness... a bit.

"OK." I put on 'No Sleep Til Brooklyn' and pulled out of my parking spot. Apparently AJ has been listening to this song a lot because he memorized the whole thing. I only know the chorus, unable to rap for shit, and I've been listening to them longer than he has. But like a good mother, I warned him to never speak the words they were saying to anyone.

_No sleep 'til  
><em>_Brooklyn!_

_Foot on the pedal  
><em>_Never ever false metal  
><em>_Engine running hotter  
><em>_Than a boiling kettle  
><em>_My job's ain't a job  
><em>_It's a damn good time  
><em>_City to city I'm running my rhymes  
><em>_On location  
><em>_Touring around the nation  
><em>_Beastie Boys always on vacation  
><em>_Itchy trigger finger  
><em>_But a stable turntable  
><em>_I do what I do best  
><em>_Because I'm illing and able  
><em>_Ain't no faking  
><em>_Your money I'm taking  
><em>_Going coast to coast  
><em>_Watching all the girlies shaking  
><em>_While you're at the job  
><em>_Working nine to five  
><em>_The Beastie Boys at the Garden  
><em>_Cold kickin' it live_

_No sleep 'til -_

_Another plane  
><em>_Another train  
><em>_Another bottle in the brain  
><em>_Another girl  
><em>_Another fight  
><em>_Another drive all night  
><em>_Our manager's crazy  
><em>_He always smokes dust  
><em>_He's got his own room at the back of the bus  
><em>_Tour around the world  
><em>_You rock around the clock  
><em>_Plane to hotel girls on the jock  
><em>_We're thrashing hotels  
><em>_Like it's going out of style  
><em>_Getting paid along the way  
><em>'_Cause it's worth your while  
><em>_Four on the floor  
><em>_Adrock's out the door  
><em>_M.C.A.'s in the back  
><em>_Because he's skeezin' with a whore  
><em>_We got a safe in the trunk  
><em>_With money in a stack  
><em>_With dice in the front  
><em>_And Brooklyn's in the back_

_No sleep 'til  
><em>_No sleep 'til Brooklyn  
><em>_No sleep 'til Brooklyn_

_Ain't seen the light  
><em>_Since we started this band  
><em>_M.C.A. get on the mic my man  
><em>_Born and bred Brooklyn U.S.A.  
><em>_They all me Adam Yauch  
><em>_But I'm M.C.A.  
><em>_Like a lemon to a lime  
><em>_A lime to a lemon  
><em>_I sip the def ale  
><em>_With all the fly women  
><em>_Got limos, arena, TV shows  
><em>_Autograph pictures and classy hos  
><em>_Step off homes  
><em>_Get out of my way  
><em>_Taxing little girlies  
><em>_From here to L.A.  
><em>_Waking up before I get to sleep  
><em>_Cause I'll be rocking this party eight days a week_

_No sleep til  
><em>_No sleep til Brooklyn  
><em>_No sleep til Brooklyn  
><em>_No (no) sleep (sleep) til Brooklyn (Brooklyn!)  
><em>_No (no) sleep (sleep) til Brooklyn (yeah!) . . ._

After listening and singing to a couple of more songs (not all by the Beastie Boys. I had it on shuffle), we made it to AJ's school. We had to walk up five flights of stairs, me in heels no less. My feet now hurt like a bitch. AJ said the parents were to meet the teacher and the other parents, something the school requires, not the teacher. It promotes a friendship between the parents, as well as the children. Some shit like that.

We found room 503 and walked in the open door. AJ ran in and found his friends, Jared and Sam. Lots of parents were standing around talking, a cup of coffee in one hand and a cookie in the other. I really didn't feel like socializing. I then turned my head and saw the one person I didn't expect to see in this room: Edward Cullen.

Before he could see me, I tried to escape, but karma decided to come around and get back at me for all the times I've managed to avoid it, and I tripped on a small toy on the ground, slipping and falling on my ass. I screamed when I felt the floor slip from under my feet.

I heard a "Mom!" come from AJ and a ton of parents surrounded me, asking if I was OK. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from off the ground and back on my feet. I turned around and faced my kid's father, looking deeply into the emerald eyes I've dreamed about since I was a kid.

"Well, well, well. Bella Swan, didn't expect to see you here," Edward said to me with his signature crooked smile and a glint in his eye. I straightened out my skirt and blouse, hoping that nothing was exposed.

"Edward Cullen. Uh... hi. Didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the teacher." That surprised me.

"The teacher. You're gonna be my son's teacher. I knew you liked kids, but I thought you were gonna be a pediatrician. What happened?"

"Well, in college it finally hit me that I didn't want to be exactly like my father, and a friend of mine decided to be a teacher, so I gave it a shot, and I love it. I moved back to Washington this summer. So how long have you been in Seattle?"

"Ten years. I moved here when me, Alice and Jasper went to college. You remember Alice and Jasper, right?" I didn't let him answer. I just continued my chattering. "Well, yeah, for college. I got a job as working under an editor at a magazine, and once I graduate in February with my bachelor's, I'll become a co-editor. I was guaranteed the job when I found out one of the editors was retiring, so I'm just waiting for that degree," I finished. I blushed when I realized I was rambling. _Oh, can life be any worse?_

Edward just smiled at me, and I returned it.

"That's good. So your son is Anthony Swan?" Edward asked, looking at a piece of paper I assumed was the attendance.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he likes to be called AJ," I added.

"OK, so I'll call him that," Edward replied, making a note on the sheet. "Wow, 28 with a ten year old. Most of these parents are in their late thirties, early forties. And I was expecting you to be married with maybe a younger child. Not a ten year old."

That brought back the memories of Edward making love to me, my first time ever, at that party, which resulted in the conception of Anthony. And he probably doesn't even remember that night.

"Yeah, well. One night stand in freshman year. Total accident," I lied, refusing to tell Edward he was the father and teacher of my son in front of all these people. But I also lied about it being an accident. I don't regret sleeping with Edward, and I most definitely don't regret having Anthony.

"Yeah. Freshman year seems so long ago to me. The parties, the people. I had a great time in Chicago. It had almost the exact same kind of winter we had in Forks, except so much windier. But it was the best four years of my life," Edward said. I nodded my head. I looked to my left and saw the clock. Light bulb went off, letting me know I had to get to work.

"Oh, shit," I said, whispering the 'shit' part. "I have to go to work. Well I guess I'll see you later when I pick up AJ."

"Yeah. 2:30 is when we let them out, but in case you can't be here at 2:30, I leave around 3:30, so I could watch him," Edward said. Wow, acting like his father, and he doesn't even know it.

"Wow, thanks. That's really nice of you. Um, I'll definitely try to be here for 2:30," I said. "Well I guess I'll be going. Just gonna say goodbye to AJ."

"Oh, yes. I guess I should tell the parents I'm ready to start teaching and that they have to go. So I'll see you at 2:30?"

"Yes, 2:30. Bye Edward," I said, waving. He waved back. I walked over to where AJ and his friends were. I pulled him aside to say goodbye to him without totally embarrassing him in front of his friends. Apparently, I'm embarrassing him and I'm not that old.

"Anthony, I have to go to work, but I'll be here at 2:30. If I'm a little late, Mr. Cullen said he'll watch you for a little bit till I get here," I told him, giving him a hug.

"OK, Mom. You can go. And can you not call me Anthony?" AJ replied, trying to break free from my grasp.

"Trying to get rid of me that easily? Huh? _Huh?_" I teased, tickling him under his arms. He laughed, telling me he was sorry and that he loved me.

"Love you, too, hon," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Luckily for him, I didn't have any lipstick on yet to leave a stain on his cheek. "There's no lipstick. I promise," I told him before he could go and wipe his cheek, which would just make it worse anyway. I'm sure he would love to just have a pink smudge all over his cheek.

I walked out the room holding back the waterworks until I was gone, glancing one more time at Edward Cullen, age not doing shit to him. He looked just as amazing as he did ten years ago, but even better now.

I got in my car, the tears now coming. I couldn't help it. Ten years have passed and I bump into my kid's father, the person who I had lost my virginity to, and wished for so long that I could see him just once to let him know he conceived a son with me at a graduation party, and now I have to see him everyday as my son's teacher. Can life get any worse?

I fixed my makeup when the tears dried, then took out my BlackBerry to text Alice.

**Guess what? I drop off AJ on his first day of school and find out his teacher is Edward. If you can, meet me for lunch so we can talk. **

I made it to work, with five minutes to spare, and spent three hours talking in our monthly meeting about this coming month's issue. When I got out of the meeting, I got back Alice's text.

**You're shitting me right? Let's meet at our diner in an hour and we'll talk. Love you!**

OK, so one hour till lunch. I went back to my cubicle (soon I'll get my own office) and checked my email. Before I knew it, it was one, so I made my way to the diner me and Alice found one day after class when I was pregnant with Anthony. We made at least one point during the month to meet up for lunch and chat about what has happened.

I made my way to the diner and got a seat by the window. Alice came a few minutes after. We hugged each other tightly, saying it was so good to see each other. I asked how Alison was, and she said she was good and enjoying first grade. Same thing was asked about AJ.

We placed our usual order and then we got down to business.

"So what's going on? Edward's AJ's teacher?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. We walk in. AJ runs off to find his friends, and I look over to see Edward standing not ten feet away from me. He didn't see me at first, and I would have made it out unnoticed, but my clumsiness decided to get the best of me, and I trip. Edward helped me up," I told her.

"No way! So what happened?" Alice asked, taking a sip of lemonade.

"We got to talking, and he tells me he's the teacher. I was so shocked about finding out that he's gonna be so close to AJ without even realizing he's his dad. He was sort of surprised that I was 28 and I had a ten year old son. Not that he was saying I was too young or saying that I should have been more careful when I got pregnant, but just sort of surprised. He was actually thinking I would be married and if I did have a child, it would be a younger one."

"So did you tell him the truth?"

"No! How could I with all those people around? Plus AJ doesn't even know Edward's his father. Edward probably doesn't even remember that night. I told him it was a mistake in college, since it was around that time, give or take a couple of months." Our food arrived at that moment, and we thanked the waitress. I took a bite of my Caesar wrap and swallowed.

"I guess you're right. But you have to tell him. And you have to tell AJ. Both have a right to know, and if Edward doesn't believe you, you can always have him take a paternity test to prove it. Even though we both know he's the dad. AJ looks too much like him and you wouldn't go sleeping around in college; you're so not a slut," Alice told me, taking a bite of her Greek salad.

"Of course, I wouldn't go sleeping around. As good as sex is, and it was when I did it with Edward, I wouldn't sleep with a different guy every night, and I most definitely would make sure I was on the pill and a condom was used. I'm no ho."

"You never told me the sex was good with Edward. You just said he was sweet to you and made sure you were OK with having sex with him," Alice said.

"How could you remember that conversation? It was eleven years ago!"

"Bella, I've always been good with memories. As well as able to predict certain things."

"Then why didn't you tell me I was gonna have amazing unprotected sex with Edward Cullen?"

"The alcohol fuzzed everything out," Alice explained. Figures. "So? It was good?"

"More than good. I think it was the best I ever had, even if it was my first time. All the other guys I slept with, which you know weren't many, were good, just not as good as Edward," I told her, picking at the rest of my wrap with my fork. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Even better than _you know who_?"

"Even better than _you know who_."

"Honey, no time is as good as your first, especially if it's with someone you felt extreme feelings for, and we all know you did with Edward. And when you're with the same guy whom you _absolutely_ love and don't want to let go, then it feels like it's the first time, every time. I know that from experience," Alice said with confidence in her tone.

"Well, you've been with Jasper for twelve years. I'm actually surprised you're not bored with it," I said.

"With Jasper, it's never boring."

"Ugh! TMI!"

"Sorry," Alice said. "Well I think you should tell him. Today. When you go pick up AJ. If it makes you feel better you can express your feelings in a letter instead of explaining it to him to his face, but, I think saying it from your heart in person is better. Just do it in the hallway, away from AJ's ears, just in case it gets heated. I remember Edward had a bit of a temper in high school."

"Yeah, I will. I'm not gonna chicken out."

"Good. Just tell him the truth. Tell him when you found out, why you couldn't contact him, how you've felt for the last ten years. Everything."

"OK. Thanks Alice. I love you. You're the best friend a girl could ever have," I said, us getting up and hugging each other tightly.

"I know." We laughed and went to go pay the bill. I had my leftovers for AJ to eat later in my hand as we left. I hugged Alice one more time before going to my car.

I decided to leave early from work, telling my boss I needed to pick up Anthony from school, and she understood. She loved me and she adores Anthony when he comes into work with me. It was only 2:15, so I had only fifteen minutes to get there, but the ride there isn't long. At 2:40, I got to the school and all the children were being let out, running to their parents, nannies or busses. I didn't see Edward or Anthony, so I assumed they were upstairs.

I got to the classroom, and there was AJ playing his Nintendo DS, and Edward was at his desk reading his book.

"Hi," I said. Edward and AJ looked up and saw me. AJ smiled happily, saying. "Hi, Mom!" before turning off his game and putting it back in his backpack. Edward had gotten up and walked over to me.

"Hon, I need to talk to Mr. Cullen for a few minutes, so why don't you stay in here and play your DS or read or something," I told him before he could walk over to me.

"OK. I guess I'll read. My DS was dying," AJ said, walking toward the bookcase in the back of the classroom.

"Do you mind if we talk outside and away from AJ's ears?" I asked him. He gave me a look that said he was wondering why I needed to speak to him in private.

"Um, yeah. We can talk out in the hall," he stammered out. I nodded and walked out of the room, Edward on my six. When we were in the hall and a few feet from the open classroom, I decided to speak. I wasn't gonna back out of this, but I didn't want to drop the bomb on him so quickly.

"How was AJ today?" I asked.

"He was really good. Really smart, and he likes to participate. I'm like every teacher who puts stickers on a chart for rewards and let's just say he got a lot of them today. AJ's also very outgoing, and doesn't mind speaking to the other kids, not just his two friends he sits next to," Edwards said.

"That's good. He's always been bright."

"Yeah, like his mother." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you," I said. Now was the time to get down to business. "Well the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone was something I've been holding in for the last decade. I want you to hear me out first before you can start throwing questions at me."

"OK, shoot." I took a deep breath and gathered all the confidence in me to tell Edward my secret.

"First, take a look at AJ for a minute, but don't let him see you. Just look. And tell me his features," I started off saying. He was a bit confused, but did what I told him to do.

"Um, tall for his age, pale skin, brown eyes, reddish brown hair," Edward rattled off when he was done looking at him.

"Does he look like anyone you know, past or present?" I asked, hoping the reddish brown hair, bronze-like to me, would click and he'd figure it out.

"No one I know," Edward said. For someone so smart in high school, he was really dumb right now, especially since the main feature is totally obvious and right in front of him.

"Edward, he looks like you when you were a kid," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"He looks like you, Edward. The hair, the height, the pale skin. Everything besides the brown eyes, the clumsiness and the blush, is you."

"What do you mean everything is me?"

"Edward, that night, ten years ago, we slept together. And Anthony was conceived," I whispered, turning my head away from him, hoping he won't see the tears.

"What?" he asked, shock and anger in his tone. I was a little scared of him now. The temper Alice warned me about was coming out. I can see it in his eyes. His emerald eyes looked like green fire.

I'm sure that fear showed on my face, Edward noticing. He calmed down a bit, knowing he was scaring me.

"Do you remember that night?" I asked him.

"Yes, I remember that night. That night was the best night of my life. But how could I have been so stupid not to use a fucking condom," Edward whispered shouted that last sentence.

"We were both drunk. If you remember we drank quite a bit of tequila and you did a body shot on me, which sort of led us to having sex. Of course neither of us were thinking of using a condom. I was a virgin. I wasn't on the pill. I'm so sorry Edward."

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I found out when I was already a month into college, almost three months pregnant. I missed two periods, soon to be three, and I thought it was due to stress and anxiety. I also felt sick, but I thought there was a bug going around. Then it hit me. I was pregnant. Alice took me to the store, bought a couple of tests, spent the whole day eating pizza and ice cream and crying. And..." I said, some more tears pouring down my cheeks. Edward stepped closer to me and wiped the traitor tears away with the pad of his thumbs. As soon as he touched my face I felt that spark. It was a bit faint, but there nonetheless.

"You couldn't call me because I didn't give you a number to call me," Edward finished. "Or an email address. I feel stupid for not doing that. I wished I had because I've wanted to see you for the whole summer and even when I was already in college. I couldn't stop thinking about you, Bella."

"You thought about me?"

"Yes. All the time. Even when I got a girlfriend, I still thought about you and that night at the party."

"That means a lot to me. I would have thought that a guy like you would have never given a second thought about me. A geeky loner."

"You were not a geeky loner. You were, and still are, a beautiful woman, who was just shy. And you should not call yourself geeky. You're very smart, and you should be proud for having a big brain. And be proud that brain got passed onto your son. _Our_ son."

"You're not gonna ask for a paternity test? You're not gonna fight me on this? Call me a whore, or something?"

"No. I have much more dignity in me to call any woman a whore, even if a woman was one. And I definitely know you wouldn't sleep around. You also have much more dignity than a woman like Tanya Denali ever had," Edward said to me. "I believe that I'm his father. He does look like me, now that I really see it with my eyes. I can't believe it. I'm a dad. How have you felt for the last ten years?"

"Alone. Scared. Nervous I wouldn't be a good mother," I listed off.

"You're an amazing mother. AJ is perfect. I just feel like a dick for not being around."

"Edward, you didn't know. I just wish I knew a way to contact you."

"I just wish I listened to my gut and found you so I could tell you my feelings after that night. I just didn't. In fact, I think you should blame Emmett. The big oaf told me there are 'other girls to bang in college'."

"Jackass."

"Yeah. A big jackass."

"So... what are we going to do? We have to tell AJ. I'm just not sure how. And I'm sure you want to talk to a lawyer about this. They may insist on getting a paternity test, though."

"Yeah, I'll talk to a lawyer about this."

"So... you're alright with this."

"Yes, Bella. I'm alright. Just still shocked that I've been a father for ten years and I haven't known."

"Sorry about that," I said, blushing a little.

"Don't apologize. So how are we going to tell AJ?" he asked.

"Just tell him, I guess. Calmly. Maybe even show him pictures of you when you were a kid, show him that he looks like you. May help with the shock or something."

"Yeah, I guess. Wow, I'm a dad," he said again.

"Yeah, you're a dad," I said to him. I heard my phone buzz, signaling I had a text. I took out the BlackBerry and read the text.

**Did you tell him? How did he react? CALL ME!**

"Alice just texted me," I said, holding out the phone for him to see. After looking at the message, he chuckled.

"Asked Alice for advice?" he asked, giving me back the phone.

"Alice and Jasper have been there with me for the last ten years. They are my best friends. And besides being 'Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper' to AJ, they're also his godparents. So yeah, I went to Alice for advice on how to tell you."

"I know you three were really good friends and looked out for each other. I'm just playing with you."

"Fine. Well I have to go. AJ's probably hungry, Alice is gonna keep bugging me, gotta call a lawyer. I guess I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Um, let me put my number in your phone, and you'll give me yours. That way we can call or text each other when we talk to our lawyers," Edward said, giving me his iPhone. I handed my BlackBerry over to him again so we could exchange numbers.

"Bella. It was good seeing you. I missed you... a lot," Edward said to me.

"I missed you, too," I admitted. I did miss him. I wish he had been around with me when AJ was a baby. I knew he would have been a great dad to a newborn. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek before we walked into the classroom to get Anthony. He was reading a _Harry Potter_ book, sitting quietly at his desk.

"Ready to go, AJ?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mom. Mr. Cullen, can I borrow this book? We don't have it at home. Only the first four books," he asked.

"Yeah, AJ," Edward said.

"AJ, make sure you take care of it and bring it back in perfect condition when you finish it," I said sternly.

"Yes, Mom."

"OK. Let's go. Goodbye Edward," I said.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said, grabbing his things and turning out the lights. He followed us out, but walked in the other direction to the teacher's parking lot, while Anthony and I walked toward the street.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Can we get McDonalds?" AJ asked.

"No. I have a leftover Caesar wrap from lunch. You can have that. McDonald's so unhealthy. And disgusting. Watch _Supersize Me_ and you'll rethink ever eating fast food again," I told him. I shivered at the memory of watching that in a health class I took in college a couple of years ago. I try to avoid McDonald's as best as I can and only let AJ eat it every once in a while.

"Fine," he breathed out. I was glad I didn't have a very picky child when it came to food.

I put on my iPod, Taio Cruz's 'Dynamite' playing through the speakers, making both me and AJ dance in our seats. It was a good dance song.

We made it home, Anthony grabbing the food from my hand and sitting at the table to scarf down the other half of the wrap. I decided to make myself a sandwich right now. I wasn't starving, but because I didn't finish my lunch, I was a bit hungry. I turned on the TV, _NCIS_ coming on, so I sat down and watched the part where Gibbs smacks Tony across the head. I finished the episode, then went to do some work. AJ didn't have any homework tonight, so he sat down to watch a movie.

After I put AJ to bed (yes, he still wants his mommy to tuck him in), I got ready. I read _Wuthering Heights_, the same copy I've had for at least fifteen years, for about an hour, then fell asleep. I dreamt all night about Edward; what could have been if he did come back to admit his feelings for me. We were married, with AJ and a little girl, and our life was perfect. But my dream ended when dawn approached, telling me another day was here and that that life was not real. Who knows if Edward even feels the same for me? He could have a girlfriend, or worse, married! What if he had another kid? All these things went through my mind up until the moment I would see Edward again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So what did you think? Edward knows! And he's OK with it! Yay! I hope the reunion and the discussion between Bella and Edward were good. I love reviews so show me some love.<strong>

**This time I don't have much to say, unlike the last chapter. Lol! Got any questions, suggestions (esp. about when it comes to family law... I don't know how any of the processes go and played it by ear when I wrote the next two chapters when it was brought up and would like to make sure it's accurate.) let me know and I'll get back to you! OK... Love you all! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hey! Here's the next chapter! :) I hope you all like it!**

**Now I'm bringing in some legal stuff into this chapter. Not much, but it's there. Now I'm discaliming this: I'm not a lawyer or a parent. I have no idea how all this goes down except maybe a few things, and even those could be wrong. Just remember that this is fiction. I try to make it as realistic as I can, but even that sometimes can't happen. So sorry if any of this is incorrect. But I'd appreciate any information on this. Thanks! :)**

**Pics on my Flickr. Nothing too important; just their outfits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does. I tweak with her characters, along with at least 100,000 other ppl.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**EPOV**

I have a son.

And he's my student.

I can't believe it. I created another human being and I had no idea about it. Of the few times I've slept with girls, and I really mean few, the one time I sleep with the one girl I deeply cared about, and have loved for so long, I take her virginity and knock her up. _Nice job asshole! _

Yes, I've loved Bella Swan since the hormones kicked in. And I haven't stopped thinking about her since.

And what sucks was that I hardly talked to her, like had a real conversation with her. We were friends because I was friends with Jasper, who was Bella's best friend's boyfriend, so it was mutual. We would hang out with everyone else, and she would always be the one to slightly wave at me as we pass in the hall, and maybe once or twice I initiated the wave and said hello. But I just never really got to know her all that well. Which is weird, 'cause how could I be in love with someone I hardly knew. I guess it was just love at first sight. I can't really explain it.

I was always such a pussy to go up and talk to her and ask her out. I think it was because of my reputation. I was the big man on campus, the player, the most popular guy in school... whatever you want to call my popularity. People would think I was crazy for willingly going up to a girl who was not considered popular. People thought she was geeky. But I thought she was the smartest and most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I kind of wish I never listened to them and did my own thing.

That night eleven years ago, I was over the moon when I realized I was kissing her, even though I was kind of drunk. And then able to see what was underneath her clothes; she was so beautiful. Sometime I think that taking her virtue was wrong, but she wanted it and I wanted it. It had to be the best sex I ever had. It was perfect, moving in time with her and then going over the edge with her. And if taking her virtue was wrong, forgetting to put a condom on when there was a chance she was not on birth control because of the fact that she was a virgin was even more wrong.

But greatness came out of what had happened. We had a son. Even though I never knew for ten years, and I should be angry at Bella for not telling me, I just can't be. I had a feeling something was up when I saw a kid with the last name of Swan and looked like the spitting image of me, just with brown eyes, and was ten. I should have put two and two together.

But now I had to call a lawyer about this, just to advise me in what the fuck I should do. He'd probably want me to get a paternity test done, just in case Bella is just looking for money. But I don't think she's lying. Bella just couldn't be a whore in college. She was an angel who just made one single mistake that changed the rest of her life. The proof is right there and plus she hasn't seen me in a decade. If she was just looking for money, she would have found me years ago.

Also we got to bring up child support and visiting rights. The only thing is Anthony, or AJ as he prefers to be called, has no idea I'm his father. What if he flips out and doesn't want me to see him or be his teacher anymore? Then I'll never get to know him. I can't let that happen. I have to make up for all the years I never spent with him. All the nights I could have held him when he couldn't sleep. All the times I could've fed him, changed him, played with him. All the times I could have let Bella take a break and relax. I wish I could turn back time. But who knows what would have happened if I had found her again before college. Would we have done long distance? Would I have transferred to the school she went to in Seattle? Would we be married, with AJ and other children? Or would we have broken up and I would just pay child support and see AJ every two weeks? Or not at all?

So many 'what ifs?' that it's giving me a headache. Obviously God or some higher being let what happened happen. Because it brought me back to Bella and may give me a chance to have her fall in love with me. And give me a chance to get to know AJ.

Well, time to call a lawyer. I Googled family law lawyers and one of the first to pop up was Jenks Family Law. Mr. J. Jenks I found out was one of the best family law lawyers in Seattle, so I figured I could trust him. The phone rings and I get his secretary, transferring me to him.

"Hello?" Jenks asked.

"Hello, Mr. Jenks. This is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you about finding out I have a son. I just want to know what I should do. Can I set up an appointment?"

"Sure. Tomorrow afternoon work for you? Maybe around four?"

"Four works for me," I answered. It takes me about a half an hour to get to his office from the school, so leaving at three fifteen will get me there on time.

"OK, I'll have my secretary pencil you in for a four o'clock appointment. See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I replied, hanging up. I can't wait to get this settled. Maybe I should call Bella. No, it was late. She might be in bed, and if she isn't, AJ has to be, and she may be working on a story or whatever she does. She only mentioned she works for a magazine, but I don't know what exactly she does. I'll ask her tomorrow and then bring up that I was meeting with Jenks.

That night I dreamt of Bella and I being together, living that perfect life that's only seen in movies.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

I woke up the next morning, realizing that I forgot to call a lawyer last night. _Shit! _Guess I'm gonna have to call someone this afternoon during lunch. I got up out of bed, and trudged to the bathroom to do my business, before making my way to the kitchen to make coffee. After taking one sip, I felt the caffeine work its magic.

After jumping in the shower, I got Anthony up. As he was getting ready, I was putting on a charcoal suit, with a cobalt blue button down shirt and applying neutral makeup. The whole time I was thinking about was Edward, Edward, Edward. I just couldn't get him out of my mind: What was he doing? What was he eating? What was he wearing? Was he thinking about me? Just ten minutes more till I saw him.

AJ and I made it up the stairs, all five flights of them, and getting to the classroom with five minutes to spare. Edward was getting the kids settled, and when he looked up and saw me, he smiled that dazzling crooked smile, and I couldn't help but reciprocate the gesture. I nodded my head in the direction of the hallway, signaling we needed to talk in private.

"OK, class. I'll be right back. In the meantime, take out your math books and work on the problems on page five. Then sit quietly," Edward said, walking backwards toward the door, where I already was. He followed me a bit down the hall, out of earshot of the students in the classroom. I then got down to business.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward asked me.

"OK, I forgot to call a lawyer last night. But I'm gonna call them during my lunch hour to hopefully set something up this afternoon or tomorrow. Then we can discuss with AJ about the situation. And I'm still sorry about dropping this whole thing on you. You're still settling in Seattle and then you find out you have a kid who you created with a girl, who was a virgin, on a drunken whim at a party ten years ago," I blurted out real quickly. Maybe he didn't even catch everything.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh, Bella. It's OK. I'm very happy I have a son. Yes, the way it happened wasn't the best way to create a child, but we have a child. I was thinking I wasn't gonna find someone to have a baby with, and all this time I already have one. You don't need to apologize for something we both did," Edward reassured me.

"But you didn't know for ten years. Doesn't that make me a horrible person for keeping this from you?" I asked.

"No, because you had no way of contacting me or my family. I think I'm still the person at fault here because I was a jackass for not giving you a number. But also we should blame the fucker who didn't make cell phones like the way they are now ten years ago. What? We used beepers then and cell phones were fucking huge, like cordless house phones."

I laughed because he was right. We shouldn't be blaming ourselves, but the guy who made the cell phones the way they were ten years ago, and not for the use of teenagers.

"OK. So I'll text you later about me talking with my lawyer. I'll pick up AJ same time as yesterday," I said to Edward after my breathing got back to normal.

"2:30. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I then headed out the building and to work. For three hours, I helped one of the head editors, the one who was retiring in a couple of months, with a story. It was then my lunch hour. I quickly ate my salad at my desk and then called up a lawyer. She was well known for family law, so I called her office. I finally got through to her after speaking with the secretary.

"Anne Meyers. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Meyers. This is Bella Swan."

"Oh, hello Ms. Swan. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, I need to discuss with you about me finding my son's father and some legal rights for him. Is there any way I can meet with you this afternoon, or tomorrow?"

"OK, let me check my schedule. Oh, yes, I have this afternoon between 3 and 4 free. Would that work for you?" Mrs. Meyers asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect. I'll be there a little after three, if that's OK?"

"Yes. I'll mark you down for three fifteen, just in case. OK, I look forward to seeing you. Bye-bye!"

"Bye," I answered before hanging up. I continued working until two, then letting my boss know I was leaving to pick up AJ. She let me go, and I made my way to the school, making it there a bit earlier than I did yesterday. When I arrived to the classroom, the students were stampeding out of there. I'm surprised I actually survived and made it into the classroom.

I saw AJ packing up his backpack and Edward packing his things up as well. I knocked on the door, letting them know to acknowledge my presence. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Mom! Guess what? I received ten stars today! Look on the chart!" AJ said excitedly, pointing to the chart. I glanced over the list of names before setting my eyes on 'Anthony Swan', and seeing at least twenty stars that he's accumulated in the past two days. I was impressed. He really was a bright kid.

"That's amazing AJ!" I said, giving him a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"You know at this rate, I'm gonna have to get him his own chart for the stars he gets. And more stickers since he's cleaning me out," Edward joked. We laughed at the thought of AJ having his own chart, maybe two, filled with stars.

We all then walked out of the school together, saying goodbyes and departing in different directions. Edward and I exchanged a look that meant we'll talk later. On the way to the school I had called Alice and asked if she could watch Anthony till I finished my meeting with the lawyer. She said it was fine. So we were on our way to her and Jasper's apartment.

"Now, AJ. I have to do something, so I'm gonna drop you off at Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's place," I said to him.

"OK, Mom," Jake said, engrossed in his DS.

"And I want you to do your homework. At least some of it. I don't want to hear from Alice that you were playing your DS the whole time. Got it?"

"Got it." I probably was gonna have to remind him when I leave. We made it there in ten minutes, and little Ali answered the door in her tutu. She was also decked out in a tiara, a wand, and a pair of play high heels. Must be playing dress up. We walked in, and Alice stood there, also wearing some kind of costume. She must be playing with Alison.

"Hey girl! Hey AJ!" Alice squealed, bouncing over to us and giving me a hug and kiss. She also decided to tease Jake by giving him an extra tight hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek. AJ wiped the kiss away, but left a red smudge.

"OK, Alice, I have to do that thing I told you about. So make sure AJ does his homework and not play his DS the whole time. I should be back in an hour," I told her.

"OK. See you in an hour, hon. Bye!" Alice replied, literally pushing me out the door. I yelled a quick goodbye to AJ before the door closed. I ran to my car and headed to my lawyer's office. I made it with ten minutes to spare before my appointment, so I gave my name to the secretary, then sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, flipping through this month's _Vogue_. There were some cute fall fashion trends, so I mentally noted that me and Alice should go on a shopping trip. My name was called so I went into Mrs. Meyers' office.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Please have a seat," Mrs. Meyers said after shaking my hand, and I sat down. We exchanged pleasantries, then got down to business.

"So, you mentioned something about finding your son's father?" she asked.

"Yes. I just found him. In fact, he's my son's teacher, but my son doesn't know yet," I said.

"Do you mind telling me what happened? It may help in the whole act why the father wasn't in the picture."

"Sure. Well, my son, Anthony, is ten. And I'm turning 29 in two weeks. So if you do the math, I had Anthony when I was 18, in the middle of my second semester of my first year of college. His father, Edward, and I went to high school together. He was my crush, but he didn't know that," I said. I took a deep breath before finishing my story. "We were at a graduation party, got drunk and we had sex."

"So, did he want a paternity test?" Mrs. Meyers asked. She was taking some notes. I guess to help with the confirmation of the story Edward might relay to his lawyer.

"Well, Edward said he believes me and doesn't need to take one. Though his lawyer might ask him to, just to make sure I'm not coming to him for money. See, I was a virgin when I slept with Edward; he was my first. I wasn't on any birth control, and due to the fact we were drunk, we forgot to use another type of contraception. I'm not one who sleeps around, nor have I slept with anyone else around the time of conceiving Anthony. I'm 100% sure Edward is the father. And he's positive, too. He knew I was a good girl in school and not a slut," I told her.

"Wow. That's one hell of a story. It's like your living in a soap opera with the way this whole thing is," Mrs. Meyers said after writing a bit more in her pad. We laughed at this. It's true. It was like a soap opera.

"OK, well what do you want? Limitations? Visiting rights? Child support?"

"I'm not asking for anything really. No child support. I'm not a gold digging bitch. I make enough to support us just fine. If Edward wants to contribute, he's more than welcome to. And no limitations on how much Edward can see Anthony. I mean, he sees him everyday, but he needs father-son time. School hours are for Anthony to learn, not to hang out with Dad. I would like Edward and Anthony to spend time together on weekends and it would be amazing if he took him home for a few hours after school so I could spend a couple of more hours at work. I just want my son to get to know his dad."

"OK. This will help me with talking with his lawyer. Now I just need his full name, lawyer and an email address for both of them. Or a phone number. Do we need to set up a meeting for the four of us to talk?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be great. Maybe this weekend. I'd like to keep this out of court since we're being very civil. We were kind of hoping we could tell Anthony then, and I would like all this legal business done with. And his name is Edward Cullen. Let me just text him and ask him for his lawyer's info." Mrs. Meyers nodded, jotting down Edward's name. I then sent a quick text. Not even a minute later, I received a text from Edward.

**Hey. I'm just about to go in and talk with my lawyer. His name is J. Jenks and your lawyer can contact him through j(.)jenks(at)yahoo(.)com. She can also contact me through my email at edward(.)cullen(at)aol(.)com. You can also email me too. :)**

This was good. We're keeping contact with each other. Now we can email each other, too. Set up plans for him and AJ to hang out, or just to talk. I told Mrs. Meyers the info and we scheduled to meet again with Edward and his lawyer on Saturday at the diner that I always go to with Alice, to keep it casual and not so business like. I'm sure Mr. Jenks will tell Edward about the meeting the four of us will have this weekend, but I'll remind him on Friday.

I made my way to Alice and Jasper's apartment and arrived when Jasper pulled in. We walked in together and found the whole apartment in moderate silence. Alice and Ali were cooking spaghetti together, Ali rolling up the meatballs. AJ actually listened to me and was working on his homework. When they heard us walk in they all said hi and went back to what they were doing. Jasper kissed Alice lovingly on the lips and also kissed Alison on the head. I went up to AJ, kissing his head and sitting next to him at the table.

"How's the homework coming?" I asked.

"It's good. But can you just help me with my spelling homework. Mr. Cullen wants us to write a story using ten of the words we learned," AJ said.

"Sure, hon. Let's see what we can come up with..."

An hour later, AJ had his story, and he told everyone when dinner was served. AJ and I decided to stay and eat with the Whitlocks, telling the kids stories of our high school days, just leaving Edward out of the picture. I don't want AJ getting too suspicious about why his teacher keeps getting brought up.

Anthony and I then left after dessert. He had completely finished his homework, the story assignment the last thing, so I let him watch TV for the rest of the night. I was on the computer going through my emails. I had added Edward as a friend on AOL. As I was deleting some junk mail, Edward's name popped up, letting me know he was online. I decided to IM him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My appointment went great with Mr. Jenks. I relayed the entire story of what went down the night Bella and I conceived AJ. I just left out the fact I was completely in love with Bella ten years ago, as well that I'm still in love with her now. He told me to still get a paternity test done, even though I know I'm AJ's father.

He also asked me, if the test proved I'm the father, what I want when it comes to AJ. I told him, if Bella wanted child support I would give it. And even if she didn't I would contribute. I also wanted to spend as much time with AJ, hoping Bella wouldn't keep him from me. Another request I had is to have my name put on the birth certificate. AJ didn't have to change his name to Cullen if he didn't want to; it was just so that he knows his father is me.

Mr. Jenks kept the email he received from Bella's lawyer to himself, telling me it would all be brought up this Saturday at a diner when we all meet to talk. I accepted it and didn't fight him for information of Bella's requests. At 4:45, I walked out of the office and headed to my apartment. I needed to tell Bella about me practically being forced to get a paternity test done, but I would tell her tomorrow. I didn't want her stressing over this tonight.

I wasn't really hungry when I got home, which was at 5:20, so I just made myself a grilled cheese sandwich with bacon. When I finished eating, I sat down with my teaching planner and planned next week's classes. By then, we'll be learning new vocabulary words, more penmanship, further into multiplication and division, and covering the periodic table. Yeah, I know, chemistry is high school, but the school believes the students should learn basic stuff. And it's just the periodic table. We're not forcing them to memorize all the formulas or conduct a complex experiment.

It was only a little after seven now, so I decided to read my book. I was reading _The Silence of the Lambs_ and so far the book wasn't so bad, and the movie is fantastic. Getting at least thirty pages in, I then dog-eared my place and went to go check some email. I was able to look at five pieces of mail and deleting about fifteen when I got an IM.

**_B. Swan:_ Hey, Edward. It's Bella.**

_Bella? She's IMing me?_ When did I- Oh yeah, I forgot I had given her my email. Wow! She wants to IM me. Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting.

**_E. Cullen:_ Hey! What's up?**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Nm. Just checking my email. AJ's watching TV. I saw your name pop up letting me know you were online. So what's up w/ you?**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ The same. Just checking my email and I just finished planning next week's lessons. AJ's gonna have a vocab quiz on Friday, so kind of nudge him to study extra hard with his spelling. He'll find out about it, along with the rest of the kids, tomorrow, but he's sort of getting a day's head start on studying. I'm sure you'll tell him w/o mentioning our secret, right?**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Of course. I'll mother him annoyingly to do his homework extra early and to study real hard. So how did your meeting go?**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ It was fine, but my lawyer wouldn't let me know about what we're gonna talk about on Saturday.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Oh, good. You know about Saturday. And he wouldn't tell you about my requests?**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ No.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ I don't understand why it's some big secret, but I guess we should just leave it till Saturday.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Oh, come on! You can't give me something?**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Nope. Sorry Charlie.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Pretty please? With sugar on top?**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Nope.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ :( You're no fun.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Ha ha! Just playing by the rules. If we're not supposed to know each other's requests, than we should leave it at that.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Fine. So how bout we fill in on what we've been doing these past ten years.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Why not? Give me five minutes. Need to get AJ to bed and tuck him in. You know, he tells me he's so embarrassed of being with me around his friends, and he's not even a teenager yet, and he still wants his mommy to tuck him in. **

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Well, boys still love their moms, no matter what age. I still love my mother and call her at least once a week.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ That's sweet. OK, brb.**

I waited a couple of minutes, deciding to get up to get a glass of water. When I heard the beep, I practically ran over to the computer. We talked for two hours, telling each other of our lives for the past ten years, and asking about each other's family.

I told her how college was, how I had a girlfriend during the last two years, and almost asking her to marry me, except I found out she cheated on me with my roommate. Bella told me she only graduated with an associate's, then getting the job at the magazine, but a couple of years ago, she went back to school. She's graduating in February. She also started dating when AJ was a little older, and had only one deep relationship with one of them, but that was years ago. Apparently, she had too much baggage when it came to AJ, which I believe is totally offensive. They don't know what they're missing. But it's good that she isn't with anyone. Gives me a better chance at being with her when I got no competition.

When it came to family, she told me again that Alice and Jasper had gotten married about eight years ago and have a six year old daughter, and that her parents, Renee and Charlie, are going to have a thirty year anniversary party in November. My parents, will make thirty-two years, but they're at the end of September.

I also told her Emmett and Rosalie got married about four years ago, and are expecting twins in January. She told me she wished she had been there for the wedding, since she, Alice and Rose were pretty good friends, but had lost contact after graduation. I guess once AJ knows I'm his father, we'll tell my family and then the girls could get together.

What's good is that my parents still live in Forks, and Rose and Emmett live in Seattle. They were one of the reasons why I moved back to Washington; I wanted to be close to family.

We didn't have much more history to go over. But we decided to move on to how raising AJ was, especially since she and AJ didn't have me around.

**_**B. Swan**:_ It was kind of hard. I did have my parents and Alice and Jasper. But AJ needed his father. He needed another male role model in his life, and no one could take the place a father can. I really wish I found a way to get a hold of you. I think you would have been an amazing father, especially to a newborn.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Yeah. I wished I was there, too. I've always wanted to see what it was like to take care of a newborn. But I missed out on my chance.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ You're still young. You'll find someone and you'll get your chance to have your own newborn to take care of. But right now, see what it's like to be a father to a ten year old.**

I knew I loved Bella, and will always love Bella, which was why I realized that even proposing to my girlfriend from college would be a mistake, even if she wasn't cheating on me. I knew I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her, but with Bella. I was gonna make her fall in love with me, and we'll be one happy family. And then I'll get my chance of having a baby again and it'll be with Bella again.

I want to see Bella's belly grow with my child again and I want to be there when she has the baby. I want to see the baby grow from the first crawl to high school graduation to marriage and grandkids. Of course I want to see AJ grow, too, to experience those things and I want to see him experience them. But I do want a little baby, and it will be with Bella.

**_**B. Swan**:_ You still there?**

I realized I had gone off in a daydream and completely ignored Bella.

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Yeah, still here. You're right. It'll come soon enough.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ Wow! It's already 11:30. We should turn in.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Yeah. I'm getting pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but while I'm already talking to you and before I forget, my lawyer still wants me to take a paternity test. Do you mind bringing something to school with AJ's DNA so I could get a test done? I don't question if you're lying to me. I believe you. It's just for damn legal reasons.**

**_**B. Swan**:_ He still asked you? Yeah, I'll bring in something. Sweet dreams Edward.**

**_**E. Cullen**:_ Sweet dreams, Bella. :)**

**_**B. Swan**:_ :)**

And with that, she signed off. I signed off as well and turned off my computer. I got ready for bed and brushed my teeth. I even took out the contacts from my eyes and put on the glasses I had to get a couple of years ago. It sucked that I now had to wear glasses. I strained my eyes too much when it came to studying in college.

I then made my way to my bedroom, said a prayer, praying that my family were safe and healthy. I even prayed that God would watch over Bella and AJ, too. I just found them and I didn't want to lose them.

I went under the covers, and placed my glasses on the bedside table before turning off my light and falling asleep. Again I dreamt about a life with Bella. It was all I seemed to think about. I guess we were meant to be together if we were pushed to meet again and that I keep dreaming about her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: OK! So what did yout think? Leave me a review! I love getting those! :)<strong>

**Again, all that legal stuff I have no idea if any of that goes down. I winged it. Anyway, this chapter and some of the next chapter is gonna have the legal stuff. After that I don't plan on including more about it. And the email addresses are fake. Sorry you can't email Edward.**

**Also my last chapter I had some reviews comment that 'Jake' was used in some places instead of 'Anthony' or 'AJ'. So to make this clear, 'Jake' was a previous name I used for Bella's son and changed it. I constantly go over the chapters to find any mistakes and I still come across 'Jake'. I think I got them all in this one. But let me know if it happens again. Definitely after CH 4 ther should be no more 'Jakes' in the chapters.**

**Ummm... I think I got everything. So I'll see you in the next chapter! BYE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hi! So here's the next chapter! I think this is one you all will like. It's my favorite chapter written so far. :)**

**Pics will be put on Flickr. Right now I'm thinking of getting a blog set up since Flickr is making me either upgrade to Pro and pay like $50 or only be able to see the last 200 pics uploaded, and I have almost 180 now. When that's all set up, you'll be the first to know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. I just own this storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by. I always dropped off AJ, but the past few times we've been getting there about ten minutes earlier, so I had time to talk to Edward about certain things. Two days after we talked on the computer, we received the paternity test results. Even though we knew it already, it said that Edward was AJ's father. His lawyer was pleased that the test results were positive, so we could continue with our case.

It was now Friday night. Alice said she'd take AJ this entire weekend. I felt like I was putting her out. I mean, an entire weekend? She's already got a child of her own, who's younger than AJ, and Ali requires more attention, and she's got Jasper. I'm sure they'd want some _alone_ time. I reluctantly agreed. Alice said this gave me all of Saturday and most of Sunday to spend time with Edward and think of how we're gonna tell AJ.

It felt weird not having Anthony around. I don't know if I've ever left him for an entire weekend. A day, yes. But a whole weekend? I was already missing my baby. I dropped AJ off at seven, stayed till 7:30, and now it was only 8:30. Time was now passing really slow. _Maybe I should call Edward and talk to him about the game plan? Yeah. I'll do that._

I couldn't talk much this morning because I had to be at work extra early, so I only was able to drop off AJ, say a hello and a goodbye before I was racing out the door, in four-inch stiletto heels no less. And then this afternoon, we couldn't talk because AJ was begging me to take him to Toys R Us so he could get the new Pokemon game for his DS at the exact moment I picked him up.

So I got up and took my phone out of my purse. I saw I had a real low battery. _Gotta have that charged._ I stuck it on the charger. _But I wanna call Edward._ I went through the address book on my BlackBerry, and found Edward's name. I grabbed the house phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to chat about tomorrow," I said, bringing the cordless over to the couch. I muted the TV, a _Friends_ rerun playing, the one where Monica and Chandler get engaged. I've always loved that episode. But back to Edward. _You got Dish Network; you can rewind._

"OK. Sure. What do you want to talk about?" he asked, sounding like he was being forced to talk about tomorrow, and disappointed that we couldn't talk about anything else.

"You know, if you don't wanna talk about tomorrow, we don't have to," I stated.

"Why do you think I don't wanna talk about it?"

"Um... you gave a reluctant sigh and said it like you're being forced to talk about tomorrow. We don't have to. I'm just nervous and AJ's not here, so I'm alone, and-"

"I'm sorry. It's not like I don't want to talk about the meeting. I'd just rather talk to you about other things. I mean, we know what's gonna happen tomorrow. We'll know where we stand on what we want with AJ. Don't get anxious," Edward said.

"OK," I sighed out.

"Good. Now where's AJ?" he asked.

"Oh, he's at Alice and Jasper's. They wanted to take him, and I quote, 'off my hands for the weekend.' She says it'll give us time to think about a way to tell AJ. And we want to tell him this weekend, right?"

"Yeah. So maybe we should talk about it. Tell me how you want to tell AJ." Edward said.

"Edward. We don't have to talk about it right this minute. AJ's gone until Sunday night. We have all day tomorrow and some of Sunday to think about it," I reassured him. "We can talk about whatever now. Just like you wanted when we started this conversation five minutes ago."

"OK. How about we start over? Hi, Bella, " Edward said, giving a little laugh.

"Hi, Edward," I said, giggling, too. "How are you?"

"Fine. Kind of bored. You?"

"Yeah, me, too. Before I called, I was watching a _Friends_ episode."

"Which one?" Edward asked, sounding interested.

"The one where Monica and Chandler get engaged. Although it's on mute, it's up to the part where Monica walks into the apartment and sees the whole living room lit with candles and Chandler's in the middle of the room. So the emotional part."

"Yeah, of the few episodes I've watched, that one was one of my favorites ."

"Mine, too. You know what? I'm gonna have a super high phone bill. I'm on my landline," I said, hoping he'd catch on to the fact I want him to come over.

"Trying to get rid of me. Especially since you're the one who called me. I see how it is," Edward said, feigning hurt. _Shit, I was gonna have to ask him._

"Why don't you come over? Instead of having to pay a high phone bill talking on the phone, we can talk in person and it'd be free of charge."

"You sure? 'Cause we can always talk tomorrow about these things."

"Yeah. Come over. Take this down..."

I gave him my address and he said he'd be over in twenty minutes. We said goodbye until he came here. I then looked into the mirror that was on the wall. I look like a hot mess. My hair is sloppy, my makeup has smudged and I'm wearing my pajamas and socks. _Shit!_ _OK, Bella. Why are you obsessing over your looks? It's Edward_, my subconscious asked me. But that's the thing: it's _Edward!_ I can't let him see me like this. I have to clean myself up a little, but not dress up.

I quickly washed my face, applying just mascara and some Coca-Cola flavored Lip Smacker. I also pulled the rubberband out of my messy bun and brushed my hair, before putting it up a much neater pony tail. With ten minutes to spare, I peeled off my PJs and just threw on a pair of Victoria's Secret PINK sweats, a tank top and a zip up sweatshirt that matched the pants. Now I looked like I was just lounging around the house, but didn't look sloppy to a man, just comfortable.

I had about five minutes, so I started taking deep breaths to calm my heartbeat and continued watching TV. _Two and a Half Men_ was on, so I unmuted the show and watched it while I waited. A few minutes passed, and then I heard that familiar buzz come from my intercom. Edward was here. I got up and ran over to the intercom, but spoke smoothly and calmly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. It's me," the familiar velvety voice said. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh, I don't know a 'me.' You sure you got the right apartment?"

"Bella..." he said with that 'stop messing around voice.'

"Oh, fine. Come on up," I huffed out, pressing the button that unlocked the front door. My apartment was only two flights up. When I first got the apartment, there were four vacant ones, one on the second floor, while the others were on the fourth floor, the top floor. The landlord said they were all the same in what they looked like. I just spit out that I'd take the second floor before he could really finish his sentence. Less stairs I have to climb up.

In less than twenty seconds, I heard a knock on my door. Since I already knew it was Edward, I already had the deadbolt unlocked and the knob unlocked, so I just pulled open the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Come in," I replied, pulling the door open more and stepping to the side so he could come in. He looked around the place, taking it in.

"Got a nice place. It suits you," Edward said.

"Thanks. Let me take your jacket," I said. He pulled it off and handed it to me, and I placed it on the coat rack next to the front door. I then walked toward the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" I asked. "I have beer, water, soda, juice. I can open up a bottle of wine."

"Um... I wouldn't mind a glass of wine. Which kind?" he asked. I pulled the bottle out of the rack.

"Merlot. _Francis Coppola_. It's expensive, but it's the only merlot I drink, so I don't mind splurging on it," I said, pulling out the corkscrew. I always had a hard time opening new bottles of wine. Whenever I have them opened, Jasper always did it. And when I needed a glass of wine, just for myself, a bottle was always opened. I struggled and struggled, then Edward finally came over.

"Need help?" he asked. I nodded. He put his hands on my shoulders and moved me aside so he could open the bottle. I reached up into the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. Edward had the cork pulled out before I even opened the cabinet and just let the wine breathe for a bit, then poured it into the glasses when the glasses were on the counter.

We made our way back into the living room, and settled down onto the couch. He took a sip of wine before placing it down and asking what we should talk about.

"I guess starting with how our day went. So?"

"Well, let's just say I missed talking with you today. I like our little conversations," he said sadly.

"I missed it, too. Just work has been crazy. I'm getting my promotion soon, so I've been helping the editor who's leaving like crazy, editing upon editing. I just had to get some work done this morning," I told him.

"I understand. And this was still my first week teaching in a new school, so it's been kind of hectic for me as well. The principal has been stopping by at least once a day to my classroom to see how we were adjusting. The kids hate it. They think he's being nosy. So do I, the nosy bastard," he said.

I laughed.

Edward gave me a shocked look. "Well he is! Coming in just to see how we're doing, what I'm teaching, what group activity they're working on. He's being a fucking nosy bastard," Edward added.

"OK, OK, OK. He's nosy. How was AJ today? I never asked him. All that was on his mind was the new DS game he wanted."

"He was good today. Another ten stars today. I'm telling you. He's cleaning me out and I need to extend the board just to fit his. The other kids are catching up to him, but that's because he's restraining. He doesn't want to seem like a know-it-all. I guess he wants the other kids to do well, too," Edward said. "Plus he had that vocab quiz today and he aced it."

"That's good. I want him to do well, but want him to make friends. Sometime kids can be so cruel, teasing a smart kid, and some get upset when others do better in school than them. I guess I can understand why he holds back. I don't want him to lose friends because he's bright and advanced in his work," I told him.

Edward smiled. "I told you, he's just like you. All smart and advanced in schoolwork. I thought you would've got valedictorian in high school. By the way, why did Jessica Stanley get it?"

"I was absent for almost a week with the flu, so I fell behind a bit," I reminded him. "I caught up, but my grades didn't catch up to Jessica's. My rank was I think fourth in the class."

"I think I was fifth. Maybe sixth."

"Yeah, you were quite the smarty pants as well. I was surprised that a guy like you would have made time for studying with all the dates you went on."

"My parents were strict. It was either do well or be grounded for the rest of high school. So I pushed myself, and then when I completed my work, I went on dates," he told me. I nodded, taking a sip of my wine. "I just wish I made more time for me to get to know you better. I hardly talked to you, and then we end up sleeping together, creating a child together, and then I disappeared out of your life." Edward turned his head away from me.

"Edward, don't kick yourself over it," I said to him pulling his head back to face me, cradling it in my hands. "It's over and done with; you got to meet your son. Imagine if he was already in his twenties? That's an introduction long over due. You at least got to meet him as a kid."

"I know. But it still kills me to know you were alone. I mean not alone alone, but, I wasn't there to help you like the father I should have been."

I decided we should change the subject, getting off all things that might kill Edward emotionally because he wasn't a father to AJ for ten years. Since I couldn't think of anything, and neither could he (we had already caught up on our lives already), I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. He nodded and I went over to the DVD cabinet. I picked a comedy, _Talledega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby_; the best Will Ferrell movie ever. _Step Brothers_ comes in second. Edward accepted my choice, saying he agreed with me on that it was Will Ferrell's best. We laughed and cried because we were laughing so hard. The ending was the best and I actually sang along with Pat Benetar's 'We Belong' as the two racers foot raced to the finish line.

When the movie was finished, as well as the bottle of wine, I felt a little tipsy. I'm sure Edward had to feel the same, but I think he was always one who was able to handle his alcohol. I wonder if he was able to drive home. It was after eleven now.

"I think I should head home now, Bella," Edward said as he helped me bring the glasses and bottle into the kitchen. I nodded in agreement, though I didn't really want him to go.

"Do you have to drive?" I asked.

"Actually, I live, like, seven blocks down the street from here. I walked." My mouth dropped. The whole time he's been in Seattle, he's been down several blocks.

"Wow, that's really weird," I said when I composed myself.

"Yeah. So even if I felt really tipsy, at least it's only a few blocks away, and I don't kill myself driving," he said.

"Yeah, just don't get hit, or mugged. It's late."

"I promise, Bella. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said leaning in to kiss my cheek after I walked him to the door. I kissed his, too, saying good night as well. I watched him go down the stairs, and when he disappeared, I closed and locked my door, both the knob and deadbolt.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and then changed back into the pajamas I had on before Edward came over. I read for a while, but soon felt my eyes droop, so I decided to go to sleep. I would see Edward tomorrow, around ten, and I'll know what he wants when it comes to AJ. I assume he wants to be in his life because he goes on and on about how he feels bad for not being there. But how much does he want?

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up later than usual. Nine thirty. It must be because the wine made me more tired than usual and I needed sleep, or because AJ wasn't here to wake me up. My head was pounding, so I took two Motrins and decided to go back to sleep. But then... <em>Fuck<em>! I had to get ready to meet Edward and our lawyers at the diner.

I jumped into the shower, washing my hair, body and face, as well as shaving my legs and underarms. My bikini area was still holding up after that dreaded Brazilian wax I got a week ago with Alice. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, applying face treatments. I didn't see any wrinkles yet, but I'm almost thirty and it's better to prevent the signs than try to get rid of them once they arrive.

It wasn't such a professional meeting since it was at a diner, but I shouldn't show up in just a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, my outfit of choice. I settled on a royal purple cardigan and white lace cami, with a pair of black skinny jeans and black ballet flats; comfortable, yet nice looking.

It was cutting close to ten thirty by the time I finished my makeup and curled my hair a bit, so I decided to leave now and get to the diner early. It was only about fifteen minutes away. When I arrived I saw that Edward was already there, so I made my way over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Last night was amazing. Just spending some alone time with Bella. When I realized her apartment was a mere seven blocks away from mine, I just knew fate had to be pushing us together, besides the fact that we have a son together.

I woke up with a slight headache, so I took an ibuprofen and went to go take a shower. Today was the meeting with Bella and our lawyers. I'd find out what Bella wants. Maybe she'd want me in AJ's life, especially if she's willing to speak to me before and after school and then invite me over to her apartment, talking, watching a movie and drinking some wine. But who knows.

After shaving the five o'clock shadow I accumulated since yesterday morning and putting on my _Old Spice_ deodorant, I went and got changed. I put on a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt, leaving it untucked and rolled up the sleeves and a white V-neck tee underneath. It was only ten now, so I got some work done, finishing planning this coming week's lessons. When it was 10:30, I left, slipping on my Nikes and grabbing my wallet and keys before heading out he door. I made it there in five minutes. Bella and the lawyers weren't there, so I found a large booth for us and just sat there, waiting. A waitress came over and asked me if I wanted anything. I told her I'd have some coffee with milk and sugar, as well as that I was waiting for a few other people. She nodded and said she'd be back with my coffee. Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Bella, and she looked as adorable as ever, with a purple sweater on and skinny jeans. She sat down across from me. I was a bit disappointed because I wanted her to sit next to me, but I guess it would be better this way when the lawyers came.

"Hey," she said.

I said hi back and we went on telling eachother about the headaches we woke up with. She said her head was pounding and wanted to go back to bed, but then she realized it was getting late and she had to be here. The waitress came back with two coffees, assuming Bella would want a cup, too. She gave us two black coffees, with the little cup of milk and a few packets of sugar. She even gave us menus to look over. We thanked her, telling her two other people should be arriving shortly, but won't be ordering food now. Bella and I were both starving, but we decided that we could wait since it was only going to be a brief meeting; it shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. Our waitress understood and she'd come over when we were ready.

After chatting for a few minutes, both our lawyers came in, with suits on and briefcases in hand. I looked so underdressed. Bella was dressed nicely, but casually and I wished I put a dress shirt and slacks on at least. But whatever. My lawyer came up to me first.

"Mr. Cullen, so good to see you again. And this must be Ms. Swan. J. Jenks, nice to meet you," Mr. Jenks said, shaking our hands. Bella's lawyer shook her hand, then introduced herself to me and shook my hand. "Anne Meyers. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen." Bella and I scooted down toward the wall of the booth and our lawyers sat down, Jenks next to me, Meyers next to Bella. They whipped open their briefcases and took out many sheets of papers and two pens.

"OK, let's get down to business," Mrs. Meyers said. "My client has told me her requests and I've put them down here. Mr. Jenks, you're client also has some requests, too?"

"Yes, Mrs. Meyers," Jenks replied. Jenks and Meyers exchanged papers and handed them to us. "If you agree, sign the papers and case closed. If you don't agree, we shall compromise another time."

I looked over the papers. Bella was very generous in what she wanted me to do. She didn't want any type of compensation, unless I wanted to contribute. And she wanted me to see AJ as much as possible. Even be willing to take him after school for a couple of hours. Bella was unlike many mothers who would push for money and not give the guy any time with his kid. Bella and I had similar terms of agreement, and I hoped she would accept them like I would accept hers. I signed all the pieces that needed a signature or initials and handed them over. After I signed, Bella signed, too. I was relieved.

"Well since we're all on the same page here, we'll leave you to plan the rest of this out. It was pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Cullen," Jenks said, shaking my hand once more, then getting up and shaking Bella's hand, again saying it was nice to meet her, and she returned the gesture. He left a minute later after getting a coffee to go. Mrs. Meyers agreed and got up as well, shaking both our hands and leaving.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Better than I expected," Bella said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. It wasn't. Didn't need to get all anxious about it, right?" I asked with a cocky tone to my voice. She just stuck her tongue out at me, and I chuckled.

"Oh, just so you know, with your request to have your name put on AJ's birth certificate, it's been done. 10 years ago."

"Huh?"

"Well, I knew, and so did Alice and Jasper, that you were his dad. There was no point keeping it a secret and not putting it on the document. No one but the hospital and I have it, so my parents don't know. I just wanted AJ to be Swan so my parents didn't get suspicious. Anyway, my parents aren't really close to your parents since they don't live nearby. Just acquaintances, I think."

"Oh. Well, thanks Bella. I appreciate it. And we should definitely get everyone together. My parents, your parents, Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper to tell everyone about you, me and AJ."

"Yeah. We should... soon."

We then decided to order food since we were completely starving now. The waitress that brought us our coffee came up to us smiling. We ordered food, then scarfed it down like we hadn't had food in forever. I insisted on buying, and though Bella fought me over it, she finally huffed out a 'fine' and let me pay. I even gave the waitress a nice tip for being patient with us.

Bella and I walked out together at about 12:30 and walked in the direction of our cars. She had long since put the beast of a truck she had in high school to sleep. "I was having a kid. I couldn't put a car seat in the front with me. What kind of mother do you think I am?" she joked. We laughed. Then she got in her car.

It was now or never to ask her out, especially since she'd have Jake next weekend, and who knows how he'll react to the situation.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight," I said, hoping she'd accept my offer.

"I'd love to, Edward," she replied. I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, relieved. "Do you mind telling me where so I know what to wear?"

"I won't tell you, but dress nicely," I said.

"Edward!" Bella whined. "I hate surprises!"

"Please, Bella? Let me do this." She said fine, and I gave her a peck on the cheek, although I wished it would have been her luscious red tinted lips, but I didn't want to push it. "I'll pick you up around 7:30," I said. She nodded and then closed her door, then pulled out. I also headed home after getting in my car. When I got home I went online, searching up on nice restaurants in Seattle. I settled on an Italian restaurant that was known for the best Italian food in the city. It was pricey, but Bella's worth it and more. I reserved a table for two under my name for eight o'clock.

For the next couple of hours, I cleaned the entire apartment. I was going to invite Bella back to my apartment, returning the favor for letting me come over last night. I'm not expecting anything to happen between us tonight, but if something does, at least I know the apartment is clean and the bed is made with clean sheets. But it's also because I want to be nice.

At 6, I started getting ready. I showered again because I now stunk, sweating like a pig after cleaning till the place was spotless. I shaved again 'cause I got a 5 o'clock shadow and I want to be clean shaven. I tried to style my hair neatly. It still wasn't totally neat, but better than before, and now had a ton of styling products that it's gonna need a chisel to remove.

I went into the bedroom and found one of my suits that I wore on special occasions. Last time I wore it had to be while I was living in New York, where I moved to after college and lived there until moving back here, to Washington. Had to be almost six months. Thankfully I had it dry cleaned right after I moved to Seattle, in case I ever went on dates. With the suit, I wore a dark blue button down shirt. I sprayed on some cologne, the Abercrombie and Fitch _Fierce_ one. I trusted Emmett when he said it was one of his favorite colognes and that Rose loved it, so I took his word bought it and have only been buying it since.

It was seven now, so I waited until 7:20 to go and pick Bella up. I took my _new_ Volvo (my first one had some problems from being old and was better getting a new one than paying to have my old one fixed) and drove down the seven blocks to her apartment, getting there in less than two minutes. I decided to be a bit early, so I buzzed the apartment, telling her it was me and then entered the building. When I reached her apartment and she opened the door, my jaw dropped. I couldn't describe how beautiful she looked to me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward finally asked me out, after ten years. And of course I accepted. I contemplated on calling Alice to help me, but I didn't want her knowing yet. And even if I didn't mind her knowing, she'd have sped over in her Porsche and take hours to get me ready. And I just didn't want to go through that. I've learned over the years to deal with Alice's shopping habits and go with it without complaint, and have learned tips on what to wear on dates, as well as other occasions, and apply makeup like a makeup artist.

I used the time I had, about five hours, to chill before getting ready. I put aside about two hours for getting ready. So when 5:30 came, I went into the shower, the second time today, and cleaned myself up, washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and washing my body with freesia body wash. I also washed my face. When I stepped out of the shower, the whole bathroom was filled with steam, and the mirrors were all fogged up. I wiped the mirror with my hand and saw my reflection, the same old me, just wet. No way would Edward want me. But I hoped to change that thought after I finished getting ready.

I toned and moisturized my face, as well as brushed my teeth, and applied a freesia scented lotion on my body, to go with the freesia body wash. I slipped on my fluffy robe and sat at the vanity devoted to me doing my hair and makeup, which Alice forced me to buy.

I combed out the tangles and blow dried my hair. I checked the time and saw I still an hour left. I gasped at the time. _OK, calm down Bella. You can finish getting ready in that amount of time. Just breathe. _I quickly curled my hair, then went on to do my makeup.

I applied my tinted moisturizer and powder to set, then went on to apply my eye primer and do a slight purple smoky eye that wasn't so extreme, and lining my inner rims with black eyeliner and putting on mascara. I'd wait till I got dressed to apply my lip gloss.

I found the eggplant purple halter cocktail dress, with the deep V to show off some cleavage and the empire waist. The dress reached to just above my knees. I slipped on a pair of purple suede heels that made me about four inches taller and made my legs look so long. It was now close to 7:30 and Edward should arrive really soon. I picked up the black clutch purse, and put my phone, ID, some money and a credit card in it. I also put in some mints, my eyeliner and lip gloss, after I applied it. I then heard the buzz. My heels clacked against the floor as I ran over, sort of, to the intercom,

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey. It's me," Edward replied.

"Come on up," I said before buzzing him in. I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. No longer was I the same old Bella I saw in the bathroom mirror, but the beautiful and sexy Bella. I was confident that Edward would love to see me like this.

Edward knocked on the door, so I walked over and opened it. He looked so handsome in his suit. He was wearing a charcoal gray suit with dark blue button down shirt. His hair was styled sort of neatly, better than before, and his green eyes sparkled with happiness. I saw that his jaw dropped, too.

"You look beautiful Bella," he said when he composed himself. I blushed deeply and turned away from him slightly. He put his face under my chin and lifted my head up to face him.

"Bella... I love your blush. And you're too beautiful to hide away," Edward said sweetly. I smiled, and so did he. "Come on. Let's go to dinner." I nodded and stepped into the hallway, closing my door and locking it. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs together, as well as walking hand in hand to his car. His new car. The precious silver Volvo he had in high school I guess went to Volvo heaven.

"I guess the silver Volvo you had in high school died," I told him after he helped me into the car.

"Well, about five years ago she had a few problems and it was time to turn her in. Besides, if I had it still, it'd be at least twelve years old. Just don't jinx anything now, since this one's almost six. She's getting old, too," Edward joked; we laughed. As we drove, we listened to the radio, the hot songs of 2010. Even at 28, I listen to this teen crap and love it.

We arrived at a very nice Italian restaurant, and were seated by the young blonde hostess. She kept looking at Edward like she was mentally undressing him. I couldn't blame her, but it was rude because he's _my _Edward kept looking at me, and only me. When the hostess noticed he wasn't paying attention to her, she stepped away. Actually more like stomped away.

A waiter, by the name of Daniel, came up to our table and handed us menus. "Hello, I'm Daniel, I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I offer you some wine to start with?"

_"_Yes, we'll have two glasses of your best merlot, please," Edward said.

"Coming right up," Daniel said, and he strode away. I opened up the menu and saw the prices and I felt like I was gonna faint. Everything was so expensive!

"Edward, this is too much. I can't have you paying so much for dinner. And that wine is also very expensive," I said to him in a low voice. This restaurant obviously served to wealthy people, and money didn't matter to them, so having these people hear me complain will obviously make them look down on me. I made enough money to live comfortably and support my son, and will make more once I get promoted, but I still know my limits.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I invited you to dinner, and I want to treat you to a very nice one. Please go with it," Edward said, pouting a little, just so I'll fall for it and not complain anymore.

"Alright. Fine. But no more taking me out to really expensive restaurants. You know what, I'm getting the mushroom ravioli. I can't look at this menu anymore. I'm about to faint." Edward chuckled at my statement. "Glad to see that my behavior amuses you," I retorted. Daniel then came up to us with two glasses and the bottle of wine, filling them up, as well as a basket of bread.

"Have you decided on what you will be having?" he asked nicely. We nodded. Edward went first.

"I'll have a bowl of minestrone, a Caesar salad and the fettuccine alfredo."

"OK, and for the beautiful young lady," Daniel said, turning to me and giving me a dazzling smile. It didn't dazzle me like Edward's does, but it was sweet.

"I'll have the minestrone and Caesar salad, too. And the mushroom ravioli."

"Coming right up," Daniel said, taking our menus and walking away to put in our order.

"He was flirting with you," Edward said.

"He was harmless. Besides he's too young for me," I said. "And I'm not sure if you noticed, but the hostess and a couple of waitresses that have passed have been eyeing you."

"I didn't notice because my eyes are only on you." I blushed again, but this time did not turn away, and smiled, receiving a smile back. Daniel then came out with our soup.

Conversation just flowed. When our soup was taken away and replaced with our salads, we were talking more about one of these days we go down to Forks with AJ and visit his grandparents. Both sets. Even thinking my birthday. I protested about celebrating it, but I lost. And when our entrees came, we talked about getting the whole gang together and go on some trip as a group. Maybe to Disneyland. AJ and I have yet to go to Disneyland, but I'm guessing we'll be going real soon.

For dessert, we shared a slice of cheesecake with raspberry drizzle and then left after Edward paid the bill. I didn't even want to know how much it was, but Edward gave Daniel his credit card. When he got it back, Edward signed the receipt and we left.

It was almost ten now and Edward invited me back to his place to have coffee. We made it up the three flights of stairs, Edward holding my hand the entire way, and I felt my feet hurting on flight two. We arrived to his apartment and he opened the door. It was just like mine, a bit more masculine, but not cold and modern. Homey is what it felt like. It also was clean. Must have cleaned it today 'cause I still smell the lemon Lysol.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just gonna put on the coffee," Edward said. I nodded and sat down on the brown leather couch while Edward walked into the kitchen. It was really comfortable. I took off my heels and moaned in how good my feet felt not being in heels anymore.

"Want me to rub your feet while the coffee brews?" Edward asked when he sat down next to me on the couch.

"You don't mind?" I asked. She shook his head, so I nodded an 'ok' and lifted my feet off the ground and placed them in his lap. I was kind of glad that when I got that painful Brazilian wax, I got a fantastic pedicure, them painted a French, so my feet didn't look horrible. He rubbed my feet, and it felt so good, almost orgasmic. I moaned in pleasure of how well he could massage feet. The moment was ruined when the coffee machine beeped, letting us know that it was ready, probably laughing at me on how it ruined the moment.

"Milk and sugar, right?" Edward asked when he got up to go into the kitchen. I nodded and he continued making the coffee. I put my feet down when Edward came over with the two full cups. He handed me one and then sat down next to me again. He pulled me closer to him when I set my cup down on the table, and wrapped his arms around me. I looked over to him and saw that his eyes had grown darker with lust, the bright emerald color now replaced with a forest like green, but now very close to being black.

Edward then leaned in carefully, testing the boundaries. I leaned in as well, and soon our lips met. I felt a spark run through my veins when I felt him kiss me. It's been too long since he kissed me like that, or anyone for that matter. Our breathing got heavy, and I felt him flick his tongue against my lips, begging me to give him entrance. I obliged and soon our tongues were dancing together and fighting for dominance. I was pulled up and soon I was straddling his waist, grinding against him. He groaned, but we continued kissing. When I couldn't breathe anymore, I pulled back, but just like eleven years ago, he kept going, kissing along my jawline and down my neck, before finding refuge in kissing the hollow part of my neck. I whimpered in pleasure, not getting enough. We kept grinding against each other, me feeling his cock harden and pushing up against my core.

Edward retreated back to kissing my lips, out tongues tangling with each other. He then pulled back. "Bedroom?" he asked, and I nodded. He picked me up, still attacking my lips, my legs wrapping around his waist and my core still grinding against his cock. He carried me into the bedroom and tossed me down onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over me, our lips inches apart. He leaned in and kissed me, the fever rising. He unhooked the halter around my neck and pulled it down. I had no bra on, because there was already one built in, and he eyed my breasts. He looked away and continued pulling my dress down, past my waist, and then finally off, tossing it away. I was only left in my black lacy thong.

He still had too much clothes on, so I helped him in unbuttoning his pants, pulling the shirt out, all the while he was kissing my neck. I then quickly unbuttoned the shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it away. I moved myself down and yanked off his pants, till they were down to his ankles. Edward kicked them off. His boxers were still on, his hard on very large and hard. I had to see it; it's been too long. I pulled down the boxers, keeping my eyes on him until they were off.

I moved my eyes downward and saw the most beautiful sight. I put my hand around him and pumped him a few times. All Edward did was groan at the feeling. When he couldn't take it anymore, he took my hand away and proceeded to take off my panties. He eyed me for a while, taking the sight of me being fully naked, which he hasn't seen in years.

He slipped two fingers inside me, something he never did to me the first time, and pumped inside me, rubbing his thumb against my clit. He then started sucking my nipple into his mouth, continuing to pump. The combination of his fingers in me and his mouth on me was incredible. My orgasm was coming and I moaned, enjoying the amazing sensation flowing throughout my body. I soon went over the edge, opening my mouth in a silent scream and my body convulsing. Edward released my breast and pulled his fingers out from inside me. He licked his fingers, and I was turned on by the sight of him sucking off my juices, becoming more wet. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have him inside me.

"Fuck me, Edward! Please!" I said. With that he kissed me hard, before pulling a condom out of the bedside table and slipping it on. He then pushed himself into me. I haven't had sex in a while, so I had to adjust to his rather large size. No one was as big as him. Finally, I started moving my hips, feeling pleasure running through me. He moved along with me, thrusting in and out, fast and hard. It felt so good. The first time we did it, eleven years ago, it was making love. This was fucking!

"Oh! Yes, Edward! Mmm!" I moaned.

Edward continued thrusting and kissing me, and even started lifting my left leg up over his shoulder so he could go deeper. I was screaming his name and other obscenities. I had to hold onto one of the bars on his headboard. My climax was coming and a minute later I was coming all over him. He still didn't come, holding out longer, but he kept pushing himself in and out.

He lifted my other leg over his shoulder, going even deeper than before. I screamed, "Edward!" and "fuck!" like ten times, coming again for the third time tonight. He then finally reached his climax and came. I wished I was able to feel him really come in me. Edward collapsed and rolled next to me, taking deep breaths. Our hearts were racing. Our bodies were covered in sweat. I never had sex like that.

"That was the best fuck I've received, Edward," I said, my breathing now becoming normal. He pulled me up next to him, feeling his heartbeat slow to a normal rate. He kissed my lips hard.

"Glad to know I top all the times you've done it. You were amazing as well," he told me.

"Even the first time was amazing Edward, even if it hurt the first minute. Making love to you as my first was the best. Don't ever forget that," I said to him.

"How about I make love to you again and show you I still got it," Edward said huskily in my ear. I nodded and he kissed me passionately. He took off the condom he had on and put another one on. He slipped inside me with ease and started moving slowly inside me, building up the intensity. He kissed me all over, telling me how beautiful I am.

I longed for him to tell me how much he loved me, because I realized I still loved him after all these years. But it never came. If he did love me, I hope he's just waiting for the right time to tell me instead of rushing it. With a couple of more thrusts we were falling over the edge together.

He pulled out of me, and took off the condom and threw it out. He pulled up the sheets and covered us. Edward hugged me too him, keeping me close, and kissed my forehead before whispering a good night to me.

_"Good night, Edward," I replied, kissing his lips. We then fell asleep. I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So... what did you think? I really want to know, so pleaseeeeeeee review! TY! :)<strong>

**I made the meeting pretty painless. Quick and easy. E & B got what they wanted and all is well. Now they just need to break it to AJ! That will be next chapter.**

**Also I believe there are no more 'Jakes' in the story! I read this chapter twice, making sure I got everything, so I really hope my eyes were good at finding mistakes tonight. LOL!**

**I'm on vacation at my grandmother's summer house now and though I have my computer out here to write chapters, I'm not really supposed to be inside the house all day on the computer. It's summer and everyone should be outside, not cooped up in the house. I'm not going on hiatus, I promise you all that. I'm gonna try and write and continue posting every week.**

**So I'll see you all next chapter! BYE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: HI! Next chapter up! This is my next favorite chapter and I hope you all like it! :)**

**I'm gonna be bringing up some past in this one, so if you remember back in Ch 2 and the conversation between Bella and Alice, it might ring some bells. And the conversation between Bella, Edward and AJ is in this chapter. What's gonna go down? Read to find out! :D**

**I only posted 2 pics on Flickr. Not too important, but you can check them out if you want. I'm still thinking about getting a blog for my story pictures, so I may get a Blogspot for my FanFic stories. I'll post an AN on all my stories when that's up and running. Now I'll let you read! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Its magnificance belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I own this plot (and AJ).**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**EPOV**

Last night was incredible. I took Bella on a long awaited date and then we had sex... twice. And both times were amazing!

Bella looked so beautiful in the purple dress she had on and her legs were a million miles long in the heels she was wearing, though they hurt her like hell. I had given her a foot rub and she started moaning because, I assume, it felt good, and that was turning me on. We started making out and the coffee I had made was soon long forgotten, because I was taking Bella into my bedroom and ravishing her.

So I wake up on Sunday morning, around eight, and I see the most gorgeous woman in creation next to me, in my bed. The woman I'm falling hard for. Ugh! Who am I kidding? I fell for her a long time ago and never stopped. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is steady, with her arm under her pillow. The sheet around her is barely even covering her breasts and just the thought of me sucking and kissing them was making me hard. I remember her talking in her sleep, as well as moaning; she must have been having some really good dream. Hopefully about me. But now Bella's sleeping soundlessly and breathing steadily.

I decided to get up, so I threw on on some pajama pants and went out into the kitchen, dumping last night's coffee into the sink and making a fresh pot. I wanted to make breakfast for us both, so I pulled out some eggs, bacon and sausage, and some bread for toast and got cooking. I'm not an amazing chef, but I know how to make breakfast and other simple things, like grilling and making pasta. When everything was ready, I pulled out the folding tray from the cabinet and put the plates and coffee on it, then carried it into the room.

When I entered, Bella was stirring, and then sat up. She stretched and yawned, the sheet falling down to her waist, giving me a view of her gorgeous full breasts. I think my jaw dropped. Bella noticed I was in the room, and she blushed and pulled the sheet up to cover her.

"Bella, don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful," I told her, setting down the tray on the bed and scooting in next to her. I kissed her lips passionately. When I released her, she smiled brightly at me.

"So, you made me breakfast in bed?" she asked.

"Well, us. But yes," I replied. Both plates had scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon piling over the sides, as well as toast with butter. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving!" Bella exclaimed, before picking up her fork and digging in. We even decided to feed each other, which was kind of cute and very couple like. I just hope Bella wants us to be together like this. I even hoped that if AJ accepted the fact that I'm his father and then approve of me and his mom being together, then we can be a family together.

When both plates were clear of all food, both Bella and I laid back against the pillows, rubbing our stomachs, satisfied by breakfast.

"I think I need to work out now because I ate too much," Bella said with a groan. "And I need a shower."

"I have a way of working this off and getting clean at the same time," I said huskily in her ear, making her shiver. We looked at each other, lust in her eyes, and I'm sure in mine as well. I quickly put the tray on the floor and dragged her out of the bed. I picked her up, her legs going around my waist tightly, and we started kissing passionately as I carried her into the bathroom so we could have sex in the shower.

I unfortunately had to release her so I could turn the water on, making sure it was warm and not freezing or scolding hot. But as I adjusted the knobs in the shower, Bella still placed hot open-mouthed kisses along my back and shoulders, while holding me tightly. It was hard for me, pun intended, to keep adjusting the temperature and just forget about the water and take her right where we were standing.

When it was the perfect temperature, I dropped my pajama pants, going commando underneath, and pulled her into the shower stall. It was large enough so we could do things comfortably without knocking things over or hurting ourselves.

Bella kissed me, her tongue running along mine and her fingers in my hair. I was palming one of her breasts and shoving two fingers into her heat, which was wet and ready for me. Bella had to stop kissing me so she could breathe and let out an extremely loud moan of pleasure, but I started kissing along her neck as I continued my tactics with my fingers. She came a few seconds later.

She then decided to kneel down on the shower floor. I knew what she was going to do and I told her she didn't have to, since some women don't like doing or receiving oral, probably out of embarrassment or thought it was disgusting. But she told me she wanted to. I felt her lick my hard shaft from the base to the head, and I growled. She then put her whole mouth on me, and I felt my dick hit the back of her throat. Bella started sucking me off, bobbing her head slightly. I was breathing heavily, and I held her head down there, my fingers in her wet hair, and she continued giving me the best blow job ever.

"Bella, I'm gonna come..." I said, trailing off, hoping she'd get the picture and move so I didn't come in her mouth. But she didn't. She continued sucking and when I came, she swallowed everything.

Bella got up off the floor and kissed me hard. She was amazing. I gave a low growl and kissed her hard, shoving my tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted, and picked her up and practically threw her against the wall so I could have my way with her.

Then it hit me... _no protection._

I couldn't risk something happening just because we were horny for each other. Not that I wouldn't love for Bella to have my kid... again, and this time experience it alongside of her, but I don't think she's ready to have another kid. We weren't even technically together.

Bella noticed I stopped my motions and put her down on the ground so we could just continue having a shower. I even stepped a bit farther away from her so I wasn't tempted to ravish her like last night.

"What's wrong Edward? Why'd you stop?" Bella asked.

"Condom. Don't have one on and I'm about to fuck you again," I told her. She then laughed. I looked at her quizzically, but she came closer to me and kissed me, almost lovingly.

"Edward... after having Anthony, it made me realize that I needed to go on birth control. It also has it's other perks. Don't worry about getting me pregnant... again. Unless you got some STD, then it's alright that you don't use a condom," she said to me. I breathed out the deep breath that I had been holding, relieved that in no way was I gonna get her pregnant a second time. I should have thought about the fact that she could have started taking the Pill or something after having AJ.

"Well I don't think we can have hot nasty sex now that the moment's kind of ruined by my stupidity," I said to her, putting my forehead against hers and hugging her body to me.

"You were not being stupid," Bella said to me looking straight in my eyes. She cradled my face in her hands so she could get through to me with her speech. "You were being thoughtful. What if I wasn't on birth control? You never know. Not counting the first time, but the few other guys I was with never really thought like that. They didn't stop and think about the possibilities. So I'm very happy that you were thinking with your head up here," she said pointing to my head, "and not with your head down there," pointing down to my dick. We both laughed at her gesture, and I kissed her lovingly.

Yes... I definitely loved her.

"So should we just shower?" I asked. She shook her head, smiling evilly. That smile triggered something in me and I was hard as a rock in seconds. Bella leaned forward and kissed me passionately and I took that as the go ahead to lift her up against the wall of the shower and take her like I had planned five minutes ago. I slipped inside her and pounded myself in her. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and it felt like she was pulling me in deeper.

I pulled my lips from her mouth and started kissing down her neck till I was eye to eye with her luscious breasts. I took the left one into my mouth and sucked. Bella was holding my head to her chest and was sort of pulling on my hair, which I think is so hot. She was moaning loudly again and I knew she was coming.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes!" she screamed.

For the second time this morning, I felt her come and I soon came after. When our hearts were beating at a normal pace, I put her down.

"Why is sex with you so good?" Bella asked. I shrugged and kissed her. While the water was still warm, but was getting close to becoming freezing, we quickly washed off the sweat from last night and this morning from each other, stealing kisses every now and then, whether it was on the lips, or me kissing her shoulder, or her kissing my chest. We were acting like we were in love. I really knew I had been falling hard for Bella Swan again.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Me and Edward obviously couldn't get enough of each other. We had sex twice last night, once in the shower this morning, and when we got back to my apartment so I could change, we had another round on the kitchen counter while I was waiting for some coffee to brew. Is this gonna happen if we continue to see each other? What about AJ? I would totally find it awkward and gross to see my parents fucking like bunnies on the counter. OK, mental picture I actually didn't want in my head.

Edward and I finally began to focus on the situation after our romp. I changed into a T-shirt and jeans and joined Edward on the couch where our coffee was waiting. I took a generous sip, then I finally got down to business.

"So... how should we tell him? Drop the bomb quickly or ease him in?" I asked Edward.

"Maybe ease in. You don't ever wanna drop something so important and confusing like this out of nowhere on a ten year old," he replied. I nodded, understanding that I would be just as confused if my parents decided to tell me I was a product of a one night stand and I haven't seen my dad in ten years. Especially if my dad was also my fifth grade teacher. _Awkward!_

"So how should we start? Definitely not like, 'Guess what hon? I know who your dad is? It's Mr. Cullen!'"

"Definitely not," Edward laughed out.

"So how?"

"OK... let's think. How would you like to be told if you were in his shoes?"

"Well... I'd want to be sat down alone without anyone else in the room besides my parents, of course. And gradually be told what happened. Like maybe, 'Remember when you asked me about your father and where he is?' and then move into the story of what happened, without the graphic details."

"Oh, yeah. I don't want him to know about that... at all, especially since we've done it four more times in less than 24 hours," Edward said, and I giggled.

"Yes, definitely no. And not tell him we were extremely drunk and that body shots led to the sex. I think we should say we've known each other for a long time, since we've known each other for eighteen years, something occurred between us and then came AJ," I said, taking another sip of my coffee.

"I should tell him the reason why I wasn't around, and not to blame you only. We were both at fault," Edward said to me, pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed it gently.

"I really hope he accepts this. I don't want him to be without a father. I know he's wanted one for so long, and he was so close to getting one two years ago," I blurted out. _Oops._ I never wanted to rush onto this conversation so quickly with Edward... telling each other about our exes.

"What?" Edward asked me. I lifted my head off his shoulder and took one more sip of coffee, before turning to face him, sitting Indian style on the couch. I guess we gotta talk about this sometime.

"You wanna talk about exes... get it out of the way?" I asked him seriously.

"I'd like to know what you meant with that AJ came close to having a father. Were you engaged two years ago?"

I nodded. "Yes." I never really wanted to tell anyone what happened. My parents don't even know the real reason, and neither do Alice or Jasper know. "If you want to know, get a refill and get comfortable," I said, getting up from my seat and walking into the kitchen with an empty coffee cup to the pot so I could refill the cup. Edward followed me five seconds later, doing the same thing. We returned to the couch, getting comfortable by laying down the length of the couch with me in his lap and a light blanket over us.

"You sure you want to know?" I asked Edward, just to make sure because I could get out of this without ever telling him if he didn't want to know. He nodded and I sighed, now reluctant to tell him what happened two years ago.

"OK, rules are that you listen without interrupting and that you don't get all angry about the situation. It was two years ago and I got over it. I'm happy now," I said and he nodded, ready to hear the story.

"So about four years ago, I met this guy James in a bar. Typical, right? Men and women always meet in bars. Alice and I were having a girls night; Jasper decided to watch the kids. Since we had only arrived, I was only one drink in and about to order another. But the guy next to me ordered it for me and telling the bartender to put it on his tab. I told him he didn't have to do that, but he wanted to for a beautiful woman like me," I said, remembering how I blushed a very deep red that night.

"We exchanged pleasantries, me learning his name was James, 25 years old, finishing law school and that he came from a very wealthy family. We conversed for hours, and I believe I had about four martinis, so I was a goner. I didn't tell him I had a kid, and I thought it was good at the time because otherwise we never would have left the bar to head to his apartment to have sex. I kind of wish I did because what I went through never would have happened.

"So the next morning, when we awoke with major hangovers, he actually told me last night had been one of the best nights of his life and that he would like to see me. I agreed, but I felt that huge black cloud over my head, telling me I should tell James that I had Anthony in my life and that he comes first, no matter what. So I told him, though at first he was kind of surprised to think that I had a 6 year old son, but he took it and said he'd like to meet AJ." I stopped to take a sip of coffee. "Holding up?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah. Continue," he replied, so I did.

"OK... so months passed. James met AJ and both have come to liking each other, AJ looking to him as a father figure, and James acting like a father. He told me he'd never thought he'd be ready to be a dad until he was established with his job as a lawyer, working in the family firm. I had met his family and he met mine. We hung out with Alice and Jasper and his friends; all was fine. He told me he loved me about two months into dating and I loved him, too. At that moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. About a year and a half later, James proposed to me, and of course I said yes. AJ was excited, too, because he found out that James was going to adopt him after the wedding.

"He even wanted to start trying for one of our own as soon as possible, but I thought it'd be best till after the wedding. I joked saying Alice would kill me if she'd have to keep bringing my dress out if I was pregnant, since she was making my dress. My wedding dress was so beautiful: pure white, strapless with lace and beads and rhinestones all around the bodice, with a full skirt and a decent train, so I wouldn't trip. I looked like Cinderella in my dress. I was so ready to be married because I was in love with him." I took a breather for a few seconds, taking a sip of my lukewarm coffee and collect my thoughts, preparing Edward's ears for the rain cloud in my story that would loom overhead.

"OK, that was all the happy stuff. Here comes the bad part. James and I were happy, and, yes, we fought like any other couple would, making up about an hour later because we couldn't stand the tension in the air. He never once walked out when he was angry. But it was about two weeks till the wedding when his parents came out and said that I wasn't good enough for him. I didn't come from money, I only had an associate's degree and I didn't start going for my bachelor's yet, no decent job, according to them, and I also had a kid who was eight and I was 26, almost 27. To them I was clearly irresponsible, maybe even a common whore, and not who they wanted their son, who was destined for greatness as a defense attorney, to marry and create more offspring with. They had found other suitable girls for him to date and eventually marry one of them.

"Of course James, being the loving person he was, defended me, saying they had no right to talk to me like that. They had kept their feelings to themselves for almost two years, and now decide to spew it all out two weeks before the wedding. 'Better now than later when you get divorced or when we decide to embarrass ourselves by objecting at the wedding.' Not that their objection would matter anyway. But why couldn't they tell me this in the beginning? Me being one who thinks of everyone but myself, I would have backed off.

"The reason why they didn't tell me before was because they thought I would adapt to their lifestyle, but obviously I didn't: I kept my apartment and didn't move in with James into his nicer apartment, I did not continue my education or get a better job, nor did I put AJ into an elite private school so he could one day be like James and continue the family business. I wasn't up to their standards in the beginning and at that moment.

"They gave James an ultimatum. Either dump me and call off the wedding, or lose his inheritance, his apartment, which his parents paid for in full, his job working for them, and them as support. They didn't want anything to do with him, me, AJ or any of their future grandchildren. James loved his family and didn't want to lose them. He could do without the money, as great as it was, but given the option of never able to see his family was the slap in the face for him. He took their offer and broke up with me and we called off the wedding.

"I understood why he did that. If I was given the choice of being married with someone and sending AJ off to some boarding school in England, to never see my son and never see my family or friends, or lose him entirely, I would so choose to leave him. Family's very important. AJ was more important than any man.

"We parted on a good note, and I'm not angry with him. The only thing I would be angry at with James is letting his parents control him, and that just disappoints me more than ever. His parents are fucking assholes. But I don't hate him," I said, finishing my story. My mouth was now so dry that I downed the rest of my coffee, which was kind of cold now.

"So what do your parents and Alice and Jasper think of all this?" Edward asked.

"They don't know the real reason why we broke up. AJ does, but I told him to not tell anyone and never bring it up. He understood that his soon-to-be grandparents didn't want us in their lives when he was eight years old," I said.

"What do they think?"

"They think he dumped me for someone else, which was what I told them. So they hate him. If James ever had to be brought up, we use _You Know Who,_ like Voldemort from _Harry Potter_. To them, he was evil. I'm kind of glad my father lives in Forks and doesn't know where James lives in Seattle. I don't even know where he lives now because, I assume, he got a different place so we don't see each other, especially if I walk past his apartment, which happens to be three blocks from my job and next to an Italian restaurant I would go to for lunch sometimes."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p.' "He probably found someone up to his parents standards, and maybe is married with a kid or two. Who knows?"

"I wish I had an amazing story like you have, but any exes I've had, I've left on a bad note with them. They all were sluts and cheated on me. But I did have one serious girlfriend. We would have gotten married, but I was never completely in love with her and marrying her might be something I'd regret later. Besides the fact she cheated on me with my roommate," Edward said.

"Was there someone else?" I asked.

"Yes, but I hadn't seen her in a long time and I knew that even though it had been a while since I'd seen her, I'd never be happy with another woman unless she was by my side," he said.

OK, this sounds kind of weird. What if I'm just another notch in his bedpost? What if the woman he longs to be with again is still out there? I quickly got up off his lap and shuffled to the kitchen. Edward noticed how quickly I booked it out of the living room and followed me just as quickly.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked when he caught up with me, putting his hand on my arm, which I shook off.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"No. If it was nothing, you wouldn't be pushing me away after telling me a story that obviously meant something to you and was hard for you to tell someone, unless you trusted them. Obviously you trusted me with that information and now you're pushing me away," Edward said fiercely. "What's wrong?"

"Fine!" I yelled out. I turned to him and started screaming out questions. "What am I to you Edward? Am I just another notch in your bedpost? Just someone you can fuck when you don't have anyone else?" I turned away from him, tears falling now. "We'll be involved in each other's lives because of Anthony," I now said quietly, "but do you want me in your life in a different way as well?"

"Bella, look at me," Edward said, him turning my body to face him and lifting my head. "I want you in my life, different from just being AJ's father. I told you there was a woman I hadn't seen in years and knew she was my soul mate. I couldn't be happy with anyone else unless it was her. _You're her._"

Shock was written all over my face. Edward pretty much said I was his soul mate. The one woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"I love you, Bella. I know it's way too soon to be telling you and I wasn't gonna tell you for a while until we were more serious and AJ knew about us, but-" I had to get him to shut up, so I leaped into his arms and kissed him with all that I had. He kissed me back, but stopped me too soon.

"You're not gonna hit me for telling you my true feelings for you so soon?" he asked.

"No you idiot! I love you, too. I always have. When we were in school. Even when I was with James, I always thought of you, whether wondering if you'd want AJ or want us both," I said before attacking his lips again, our tongues fighting for dominance. Again he pushed me back and I was getting pissed that he wouldn't let me continue. I was in love and horny at the same time and all I wanted was Edward to fuck my brains out while telling me he loved me.

"You love me, too?"

"Oh my God! YES! Now can you you take me to my room so you could fuck me?" That triggered something in him. We passionately kissed once more before he carried me into my room, then proceeded to fuck me like we were gonna die the next day.

After that, we decided to really tell each other how long we've loved each other, pretty much since high school for the both of us. He told me that even though he never acknowledged me that much, something he regrets, he always felt like I was the "one", a feeling he always had whenever he saw me or was around me. We then made love, nice and slow, all the while whispering "I love you" to each other. We then noticed after our two romps that it was 5:30, and that we should pick AJ up.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We headed back to my apartment quickly to pick up a few pictures of me when I was a kid to show AJ. Since he looks like the spitting image of me when I was a kid, showing him childhood photos of me might make him believe that I'm his dad. I just hope all goes well.

So far he likes me a lot as a teacher, his favorite one in elementary school so far, even if it's only been a week. He told me that. I'm just not sure if he'd like me as his dad, or like having his dad teach him in school. But I shouldn't think negatively. If he likes me a lot as his teacher, he may actually be over the moon in knowing I'm his father.

We then arrived at Alice and Jasper's place, Alice answering the door.

"Edward! Oh my God! It's been so long! How've you been?" she squealed out upon seeing me, hugging me tightly that I could hardly breathe. I remembered her hyper personality back in school, and it hasn't changed in the last ten years.

"I'm good. I see you haven't changed at all. I hear that you and Jasper got married and have a daughter," I told her as she ushered both Bella and I inside.

"Yes, her name's Ali. Alison Marie Whitlock. And she's like me in every way, just with blonde hair. That's the only thing she got from Jasper." Then Jasper came up behind Alice, hugging her waist and kissing her head. He towered over her by over a foot. But I could tell his love for her has not changed, and only grew stronger as the years passed.

"Well, I'm quite glad that's the only thing she got from me. I like that she's all Alice," he told all of us. Then he reached out his hand and shook mine. "It's nice to see you, Edward. Been a long time. What happened to you? Fell off the face of the Earth?" He smiled brightly at his joke, and we all chuckled. We all headed to the living room, sitting down on the leather sofas.

"Been in Chicago for college, then went to New York. I realized I didn't want to be a doctor anymore, so I pursued teaching, and after I moved to New York, I got a job there for about five years. I decided to move back to Washington to be closer to family. Especially now that Rose and Emmett are married and are expecting twins. So I figured I'd live here so the kids could see their uncle on a regular basis," I said.

"Aww! I'm so happy for them. We all parted and lost contact from everyone. We have to all do something together!" Alice said, practically bouncing in her seat. Then AJ and a little girl, I assumed was Alison, came running from a back room.

"Auntie Bella," the little girl squeaked out to Bella. "Antony won't play tea party with me. Can you tell him to?"

"Mom, I've been playing tea party all day with her. Please get me out of this?" he whispered in Bella's ear.

"Ali, how 'bout give AJ a break from playing and you can show me your new doll, OK?" she told the little girl. Alison immediately smiled brightly and took Bella's hand, dragging her into her room.

"She's just like you Alice," I said. Then I remembered that AJ was here.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen. What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I, uh..." _Think something Cullen, think!_

"AJ, Mr. Cullen's actually an old friend of mine, Uncle Jasper and your mom. And he wanted to come see us since he hasn't seen us in so long," Alice told him, coming up as a cover for me. _Thank you Alice!_

"Oh. I didn't know that you knew my mom for a long time. So that's why you and Mom are always talking," AJ said.

"Yep. Just catching up," I replied. Then Bella came back in, and I knew it was time to tell AJ the truth.

"Um, AJ, can me and Mr. Cullen talk with you?" Bella asked him, leading him to a seat on the couch. Alice and Jasper took that as their cue to leave and play with Alison in her room.

"Did I do something wrong in your class?" AJ wondered, looking upset, thinking he actually misbehaved and that both his mom and I were going to reprimand him.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. We just want to talk to you about something," I said to him. He nodded and Bella started telling him about me and her.

"Anthony, Mr. Cullen... Edward and I have known each other for a long time. Since we were a bit younger than you, and we grew up in Forks, where Grandma and Grandpa live. We went to school together our whole lives, and we had the same group of friends, though we weren't as close with each other."

"I was really popular, and your mom wasn't. I wouldn't say she was geeky, but I believed she was a very smart woman when we were in school. She just wasn't in the same world I was in high school. Really the only thing we had in common was that we were mutual friends."

"What does mutual mean?" AJ asked. Oh, yeah... I kind of forgot I'm talking to a ten year old.

"It means, hon, that because Alice, Jasper, Edward's brother Emmett, and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, were my friends, as well as Edward's friends, we were considered mutual friends," Bella explained to him. He just nodded in understanding, and we figured we could continue with our story.

"So... we were mutual friends, and had talked with each other sometimes and hung out with everyone as a group, not really getting to know each other completely. And one night, after graduation something happened between us," Bella told AJ.

"What happened?"

"We'll explain that further when you're older. Right now we'll just leave it at that," I replied to him. I felt that it was now time to show him some of my childhood pictures. I took them out of the little packet that they came in when you develop them at a drugstore's photo counter. My mother had sent me them just because she wanted to. I'm actually glad she did.

I handed the pictures over to AJ and he started flipping through them, asking who was in the pictures. I then pointed at a few pictures, pointing at me in them, and asked him who he thought that was.

"That's you, right?" he asked, looking up at me for a second and looking at the pictures again.

"Yep. Why don't you tell your mom and I who else that looks like to you?" AJ stared at the pictures, trying to put his finger on who my picture self reminded him of. Then his expression changed, and I knew the light bulb had turned on. He slowly lifted his head and it looked like his face was all shock.

"You look like me..." he whispered. I nodded, letting him know he was correct. "Are... are you my dad?"

Tears were starting to flow down his cheeks, and I nodded again, unable to speak. AJ then looked over to his mother.

"Mr. Cullen... I mean, Edward's my dad, Mom?"

"Yes, baby. He is." Bella sounded like she was about to cry, of relief and of fear, wondering how AJ was now going to react to the news.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you said you didn't know," he said a bit angrily.

"Anthony, I did know. I just didn't know where Edward was."

"Look, AJ, your mom and I hardly knew each other. We didn't have any contact information. Cell phones weren't like they are today. They weren't something that teenagers had. Only business people had them. They also looked like a heavy cordless phones. And I went to Chicago for college. I actually didn't tell your mom what college I was in. That's why I wasn't around. So don't blame her. I was at fault, too," I told him. "And I wish that I could turn back time and be close with your mom, and had given her an address or a phone number, but it wouldn't be what it is now. Things could have happened between us, and there could be a chance that things wouldn't have worked out. So, though you and I haven't seen each other until last week, I think it was meant to be this way."

"So... what's gonna happen now?" AJ asked.

"If you want me around, I'll be more than happy to be the dad you need. And I'll still be your teacher. I just hope you don't find it weird that your dad is your teacher," I said to him.

"No, I think it's totally awesome that you're my dad."

"So, AJ, you're not mad about anything?" Bella spoke up. She's been so quiet since AJ burst at her for why she didn't tell him about me.

"No, Mom. I'm not. I wish you told me about Edward being my dad, but you didn't because you didn't know where he was. I love you Mom. You're the best mom in the world."

"I love you, too, baby. You're the best son in the world." They both hugged each other tightly, Bella kissing his cheek. AJ then pulled from his mother and came over to me.

"So... are you and mom gonna get married?" That surprised me, and I think my heart stopped beating for a minute. Does he know about me and Bella being officially together?

"What do you mean, AJ?" I asked.

"Well, moms and dads are usually married. And since I already have mom, and know you're my dad, shouldn't you be married?"

"Well..." I started, then Bella took over.

"AJ, there's one more thing you should know, now that you handled finding out that your dad is your teacher fine. Um... your dad and I are together now. We've admitted to each other that we've had feelings for each other since high school, and want to be together. So, are you alright with that?" Bella asked.

"I thought you said you hardly knew each other, just that you two were sort of friends."

"Well, we knew the basics and stuff, since we did go to school together and had hung out with people sometimes. But some things you keep a secret to yourself. And crushing on each other was one of those things. Other friends of mine would have thought I was crazy for dating your mom because she wasn't popular, but I thought she was the most beautiful and smartest girl in the world, even if she wasn't popular like me," I explained to him.

"So do you love each other?"

"Yes, AJ, we do," Bella replied, then looking at me and kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back, but not deepening the kiss. Gotta keep some things rated PG in front of AJ.

"Good. Now we can be a family." We all smiled and AJ hugged the two of us. We were a family now. Eventually I would make it official and make Bella my wife, but we're not gonna rush it so soon into the relationship. Then Alice and Jasper made their appearance.

"Is it OK, to come out now?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you can. We're gonna head out now. We still got more to talk about and school and work in the morning, so we'll leave you," Bella told them.

I got myself up and shook Jasper's hand and hugging Alice. Alison apparently fell asleep while the three Whitlocks were in her room. Bella hugged Jasper and kissed him on the cheek, before moving on to Alice, who was hugging her tightly. AJ just gave Jasper a handshake, one of those complicated 'secret' ones that you do with your friends and kissed Alice on the cheek. Then we all headed out. Bella and I came in my car, so we headed back to her place so we could talk some more with AJ about what's gonna happen.

When we arrived, we sat down on the couch with some cookies and milk, per AJ's request, and got to talking.

"OK, Anthony, here's the deal. When you're in school, don't call Edward 'Edward' or 'Dad'. In school he's Mr. Cullen and your teacher, not your dad or pal. And maybe you shouldn't tell your friends just yet that Edward's your dad. It'll become a huge mess about favoritism and such, so try and keep it to yourself, at least for a little while," Bella said.

"Also, we've decided that you're gonna go home with Edward after school, and I'll pick you up after work. I have to start staying later since I'm going to get promoted, and you'll have some 'dad time'. We'll work out other times, but most likely we'll all be together on weekends and such since your dad and I are together," she went on. "Oh, and it turns out he lives seven blocks away from us."

"OK, sounds good to me," AJ said to her. The he turned his direction to me. "What should I call you? Dad or Edward?"

"Whatever you want. If for now you wanna call me Edward, and then move on to calling me Dad, that's fine. Or you can call me Dad now," I replied.

"I'll call you Dad. Nothing feels weird between us, so it's easier to call you that now."

"OK. Cool."

We stayed up a bit longer, a little after nine when Bella told AJ to head into bed, promising to tuck him in. AJ turned a little red at that. He probably thought it was uncool to have your mom still tuck you in.

"It's OK, AJ. Don't feel embarrassed. I already know, and I still had my mom tuck me in when I was your age." AJ breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to head to his room after saying goodnight to me. Bella got up to follow him.

After five minutes, Bella came back into the living room and immediately attacked me with kisses, which I returned eagerly. We kept quiet though so AJ didn't hear us, which would be totally embarrassing. I wished I could carry her into her room and ravish her, but AJ was home, and we shouldn't have sex when he was in the apartment. Plus neither of us were particularly quiet when we were having sex.

I pulled back when we needed to breathe, and told her I should go, and that I'd see her in the morning. She tried to get me to stay by pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes, and I almost fell for it, but I held my ground, and she reluctantly nodded.

We got up and headed to the door, where I kissed her goodnight, saying I loved her, and went home, texting her that I made it home safely, even if I lived two minutes away by car. She wished me another goodnight and said she loved me with x's and o's at the end. I did the same, and went to bed, ready for tomorrow to begin our new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Sooooo... what did you think? I heart reviews, so let me know what you think! :)<strong>

**Yay! AJ knows about Edward being his dad! And Bella and Edward told each other that they loved each other! I really hope to all of you it wasn't too soon, but I guess when you've kept feeling deep feelings for each other, and you have a second chance to be with them, you take it.**

**There has to be no more 'Jakes' now! I know that when I was writing this chapter that I changed my mind and used AJ/Anthony instead. After this one I PROMISE there will be no more 'Jakes'**

**So what about Bella's story? Did anyone have a lightbulb go off when the story started that James was _You Know Who_, mentioned in Ch 2? I'm gonna be bringing in some drama in later involving James, so he's not gonna be gone forever. What about Edward's ex? I don't know if I want to bring her in yet, but it's a possibility.**

**Next chapter will be up next week. I'll give you a small hint: Forks. Love you all! xoxo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I haven't had any time to sit and post a new chapter, let alone write. I'm trying to write Ch 8 of this story and can never get my ass in gear to sit and write it. I'm away from home for the summer and am seeing my friends and hanging out with my cousins where I am, so I'm not sitting at the computer all the time, only in the mornings and at night, but I'm just never in the mood to write really. But I'm gonna get going. **

**I just turned 19 last week! YAY! **

**So... I just set up a website today. It's still in the midst of getting completely done, but this is where I'm going to be posting pictures from now on. I did upload the pics for this chapter on Flickr, but after this chapter they'll be on my site. A link for that will be on my profile. I'll still leave my Flickr up but my website will be where everything is now and I'm going to direct you there instead. **

**OK... enough of my chatter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**BPOV**

The next day when I dropped AJ off at school, Edward just automatically came into the hallway and kissed me passionately, without me initiating anything. He just did it. Kind of stunned me for a few seconds until I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much fervor. Then he had to pull back.

"I gotta teach now," he said. I just pouted, wishing we could kiss each other more like that at that second. He kissed the pout away, but it was just a quick kiss. I nodded in understanding. I had to get to work now, too.

"So you'll just take AJ back to your apartment at the end of the day?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully no one gets suspicious about me taking him when you usually pick him up. What time do you get off work?"

"5:30 and I'll be at your apartment at six. I'll call if I'm late, but the late nights will probably come at the end of the year, by the holidays. That'll be crunch time for work and school so I can graduate and start in my new position as co-editor."

"Cool. So do you just want to have dinner at my place with AJ?"

"That'll be nice. A man cooking for his woman and his son. I like the idea of that," I answered flirtatiously. "It's sexy."

"Mmmm..." Edward grunted, kissing me once more. "You think I'm sexy?"

I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, making him let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, well it'll probably be steak or pasta. Whatever AJ wants. Or does he not like those? I don't know his eating habits," he said.

"Hey, don't worry. AJ is the most un-pickiest eater. He'll eat just about anything. Plus anything made on the grill is his favorite, and he likes pasta, too. Sit him down and ask his favorites so you can stock up on things he likes whenever he's at your place."

"Yeah, I'll do that. OK, I have to go teach now. I'll miss you," he said, cringing at the thought of having to go and face some kids now when he would much prefer to talk to me.

"I'll miss you, too. And I love you," I replied, leaning in for one more kiss. He met me halfway, kissing me tenderly.

"Love you, too." He turned and walked into his class after giving me one more wave as I headed for the staircase doors. I made it to work fifteen minutes early, but immediately started getting ready for my day. I had to help more with the co-editor who was leaving at the end of the year, and I had a 2:00 class I had to get to, before having to come back to work at 3:30 and working until 5:30.

My Monday 2:00 class was really boring. It was the first day so it really consisted of giving out the syllabus and talking about the class, not really doing anything. My professor dismissed us about a half hour early, so I went back to my office to continue working.

It was 5:00 already, and I was almost done, just finishing editing a piece for the magazine. I heard my BlackBerry buzz on my desk and saw I had a text from Edward.

**Hey, love. AJ and I are grilling some skirt steaks. How do you like yours cooked? ~ E**

I quickly typed out that I liked mine medium. I also said that AJ likes it like mine, in case AJ really didn't know how he liked it. Usually I just ordered for him when we went out and just automatically cooked my steaks medium and he eats it. Edward texted back an 'OK' with a smile and x's and o's. I love those. They made me smile widely. I just couldn't wait till I arrived at his apartment.

At 5:30 on the dot, I left the office and made it to Edward's home in fifteen minutes. I buzzed his apartment so he could let me in.

"Hey, it's me," I said and I heard the loud buzz that the apartment front door was unlocked. I headed up the three flights and knocked on his door. AJ opened it and the scent of grilling steak and garlic mashed potatoes hit my nose. It smelled sensational. I was now starving. I hadn't eaten since breakfast since I skipped lunch to go to class.

I saw my man at the stove stirring something in a pot, and he looked absolutely delicious cooking in the kitchen. One of these days, if we're alone, I want him to take me against the counter. As I stared, I didn't realize that he turned and was staring right back at me. His emerald eyes were now smoldering, so maybe he was thinking the same things, too.

I don't know how, but somehow I walked the fifteen feet to him and was kissing him with intense passion, making me wet and horny. It's only been 24 hours since we've done anything, but it feels like forever to me. Soon we had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

At 2:30, I dismissed my class, taking them down to the doors so they could run to their parents or nannies, or get on busses. AJ was by my side. When the last of the kids were gone, AJ and I headed back up to the classroom to get our things.

AJ had done quite exceptional today in class. He really knew his shit. He totally has the smart genes from Bella and I, and I'm really proud that he loves school, or at least wants to try and do well. He could be like Bella, who almost lived for school, to do well so that he could go to college and get an amazing job. Or he could be like me who did well because he was told to do well if he wanted to hang out with his friends or go on dates. I lived for school to see my friends, but happened to do well in school so I could be with them.

But anyway... he got another seven stars today. I could see that he holds back, like he'll start raising his hand, but then decides to put it down to give someone else a chance. I don't see why he doesn't put his hand up. He knows that I do pick on the other students to answer questions, not just him; I don't favorite him or anyone, even if he's my son. I mean, of course I'd favorite him; he is my son. But in class I'm not gonna act like that. Sometimes I'll pick a random student to answer, whether their hand is up or not. Not to embarrass or yell at them if they answer wrong, but to give everyone a fair chance, so they can learn to speak up and learn from their mistakes. Life is like that; you have to take chances and if you're wrong and make a mistake, you learn from it. How do you know unless you don't try?

After grabbing our stuff, we made it down the stairs to my Volvo.

"So, I'm gonna go into parent mode and ask how your day was? Did you like the things we learned?" I asked, completely nervous on how he was gonna act around me now that he knows I'm his dad. It feels weird talking to him like this.

"Yeah. I liked the science lesson," AJ replied. "Are we going to be doing science experiments for the science fair?"

"Um... yeah, I guess so. The fair's in March, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just gonna tell you now that I'm not gonna be able to be the dad to help you do your experiment since I'm also your teacher and gonna be grading it. I wish I could, but that's like cheating, in a way. You're OK with that, right?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it's fine. Mom's actually really helpful. She said she didn't really like science, even if she was good at it, but she likes helping me find an experiment to do and we do it together."

"That's nice, AJ. It's good you have a good relationship with your mom. I was like that, too, with my mom, your Grandma Esme."

"Am I gonna meet them soon?" he asked, just as I pulled into the parking garage of my apartment. We got out and headed to the front of the building, me unlocking it and stepping in.

"Yeah. Actually, I was thinking that you, me and your mom head down to Forks this weekend, for her birthday. That way you can meet everyone and celebrate together as a family, with everyone. How does that sound?"

"Cool. I can't wait. What floor?"

I forgot we were already walking up the stairs, and made it to the second already. "One more, 3C."

We continued walking in silence and got into my apartment. I could tell AJ looked a bit nervous and uncomfortable. It's his first time being in my place, so he wasn't sure if he had to be a certain way here.

"AJ, you OK?" I ask, dropping my backpack on my desk chair.

"Yeah, fine." He looked down and fidgeted. _He's so Bella._ I smiled at this resemblance.

"Here, give me your backpack. I'll put it here with mine. And you can take your shoes of by the door and hang up your jacket on the hanger there, too." I toed off my shoes and hung my jacket up. Once I did that, AJ followed suit.

"So, wanna get a head start on your homework? Then I'll let you watch TV. Or do you do something else at your place? I'm just as nervous, too, AJ. I've never had a kid or babysat anyone. It's all new to me." I ran my hand over my face and plopped onto the couch.

AJ sat down next to me. "Dad, you're doing fine. It's new to me, too. And mom makes me do my homework first, then watch TV. Then we eat dinner, watch some more TV or I go into my room and play my video games, then at nine, I go to bed."

"OK, cool. And that reminds me... your mom and I were talking in the hallway this morning. We're all gonna eat here tonight, and I need to know what you like and don't like when it comes to food. So wanna help me out and tell me so I could buy certain things and not buy other things?"

"Sure. Wanna write it all down?" he asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down all the things he likes and all the things he hates. Bella was right - he wasn't all too picky. He likes normal kid food - hot dogs, cheeseburgers, mac and cheese, chicken nuggets. But he also loves spaghetti, pesto, steak, certain vegetables, like corn, potatoes, green beans and carrots, and salad. He hates mushrooms, while Bella loves them, and isn't too keen on fish, except shrimp. Cereal was easy - anything kid related: Cocoa Puffs, Fruity Pebbles, Cap'n Crunch, etc. There were other things, too, but now I knew to have some kind of snack for him when we get home from school and what I can cook for dinner.

After making that list, which I hung up on my refrigerator so I could plan my grocery shopping list, we hit the books. I sat there, grading some more quizzes and homework assignments, while AJ did his homework. Every now and then he'll ask me to help him out with a certain question, but I knew to keep my space and let him try unless he was really stumped, which wasn't often. By 4:30, AJ completed all the homework I assigned, and I let him watch some cartoons. They were stupid ones, unlike the ones I'm sure Bella and I watched when we were kids. _Rugrats_ anyone? How about _Doug_ or _Rocko's Modern Life_? Where did they go? They're replaced with _Spongebob_ and _Chowder_. So retarded, but I don't tell AJ that. **(A.N.: No offence to anyone who really do like those shows... I find them stupid and to me they're frying kids' minds. I also don't think young kids should watch Family Guy or South Park. They're meant for adults to watch which is why they're rated TV-14 or M.)**

When a commercial came, I asked him if he wanted steak or spaghetti, and he said steak. He just had pasta a few days ago. I nodded and went to go marinate the meat. At five, when I was getting everything else ready to cook and a salad prepared, I texted Bella how she liked her steak cooked.

**Hey, love. AJ and I are grilling some skirt steaks. How do you like yours cooked? ~ E**

**Hi! Medium. AJ likes it like that, too. I make our steaks like that and he doesn't complain. ~ B**

OK, now I know that we all like our meat cooked the same way.

I decided to also make some instant garlic mashed potatoes and some corn, and at 5:30, I started grilling up the meat and making the vegetables. The romaine lettuce for the salad was chopped up and in a bowl in the fridge, and I was just finishing up the rest of the food when someone buzzed my apartment. I jogged over to the intercom and buzzed Bella in when she said it was her. I had to get back to the kitchen to finish stirring the potatoes and asked AJ to open the door when his mom knocked.

I turned around and saw Bella standing there staring at me. Must have liked what she'd seen, and I don't blame her. I'm a little cocky about my good looks and charm. So I stared back at her. She was gorgeous, in a black blouse and a tight charcoal pencil skirt, with her heels on. _Delicious._ I really wanted her, but with AJ in the living room, it was impossible for me to do anything.

Bella must have snapped out of her trance and made her way over to me, passionately kissing me. I returned the passion, holding her body close to mine so she could feel how hard my cock was, how it reacted to her beautiful presence.

"Hi, beautiful," I said when we pulled apart.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked.

"Perfect, love. You?"

"Better now that I'm here with you and AJ." She smiled and kissed my lips once more, before letting me finish cooking dinner.

I instructed her to grab plates, glasses and utensils out of their designated places and to set the table, if she didn't mind. While she did that, I finished cooking the potatoes and vegetables. The steak was done, and just keeping warm in the oven, so I pulled that out and let it rest for one more minute before I served us each a piece.

Bella and AJ were already at the table and he was telling her about his day when I put the two bowls down, before walking back to the kitchen to get the steak.

"Ooh, this smells really delicious, Edward," Bella said, scooping herself some garlic mashed potatoes and vegetables. "Want me to scoop some up for you, honey?" she asked AJ.

"Mom..." AJ dragged out. "I'm ten. I can do it myself." We chuckled at his statement and let him serve himself his food. Then I took their plates and plated a piece of skirt steak on each before placing a piece on mine.

"Alright... dig in!" I said.

We all started eating, and at one point AJ mumbled to Bella to help in cut his steak. He looked embarrassed, but she obliged with a smile on her face. She even kissed his head after she finished and he started eating the meat. I sort of forgot that a ten year old shouldn't really use a really sharp steak knife. _Mental reminder._

Finally, we all finished dinner and we were stuffed.

"Dad, the steak was really good. You'd give Grandpa Charlie a run for his money," AJ complimented. "So we're gonna go down to Forks this weekend?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm guessing your dad told you the plan?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm gonna meet my other grandparents, and my aunt and uncle. Will I like them?" he then asked me.

"My parents are gonna fawn over you since you'll be technically their first grandchild, and they'll start spoiling you. That'll sure make Emmett sulk, being the eldest and not gonna give the first of the grandchildren. Your Aunt Rose is pregnant with twins. But you and Emmett will get along great. He's like a big kid. And Rose is really nice when she warms up to people, but she's much better with kids, so she'll be really nice to you, and Alison, as well. By the way Bella," I then asked her. "Are Alice and Jasper coming with us? It is for your birthday."

"Mmhmm. Alice wouldn't miss this for the world," she answered. "I really hope Rose and I are gonna be on good terms. It's been so long since I've seen her and Alice and I were the best of friends with her. I hope she's not gonna hold a grudge."

"No way. Plus she's pregnant with twins. She has to try and control her bitc- I mean witchiness around people." _Close one. I almost fucking cursed in front of my son._

We cleaned up, AJ helping put the dishes away as Bella washed and I dried, her compromise for me cooking dinner that she should at least wash. We then all watched _Austin Powers in Goldmember_, the best of the trilogy, in my opinion. I didn't have kid friendly movies, but AJ watched PG-13 movies all the time with Bella. He knows about the characters cursing and graphic violence, just as long as he never curses or hurts anyone. Good thing I didn't have any movies with sex in them. OK, maybe graphic sex. _Awkward..._

When it was a little after nine, we noticed how AJ was already curled up in a ball in between Bella and I, his head on her lap and his feet on mine. Bella figured it was time to go. I sighed reluctantly for two reasons: one, she was going, and two, we didn't get to have our fun.

I walked her out to her car, holding AJ in my arms. Bella's car was right in front of my building, so we didn't have to walk far. I seatbelt AJ in the backseat, his head lolling back. He was out for the count.

I then faced Bella. In the moonlight she was gorgeous. "Good night, baby," I said to her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Good night," she answered against my lips before we kissed. It was a full on passionate kiss, her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist, pulling her closely to me, so she could feel how hard I was, how hard she made me.

"I want you so bad, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful," I said, pressing a kiss to her lips and trailing my mouth down her neck, where she moaned in delight.

"I know. Me, too. But..." she started saying before moaning quietly again, "...AJ."

I kissed her lips one more, a tender one, before pulling back and nodding.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much." We kissed one more time, that one a good night-parting kiss. I made sure I watched as she got in her car and left. When her car was further down the street, I turned and walked into my apartment. I was tired, but I looked over my teacher's planner to make sure I had everything right for tomorrow's lessons. We were gonna learn more about harder multiplication problems, as well as a lesson on the Revolutionary War, and more penmanship.

I was in the midst of coming up with a quarterly project where all my students would look up an article on the news about any subject, from world news to entertainment or even a new release on a long-awaited book, and write a short piece on it, as if they would deliver the news. I would have a TV made out of a cardboard box, and the students would deliver their 'news' and I record it, as if we were in a news station, and at the end of the quarter, we'd watch all of them on TV and have a party after getting their report cards. Of course their grade counted more on how well they researched their article and wrote their piece on it. The delivering of it would really be the fun part. I want them to have fun in my class and think that current events are important.

I then went to bed, and hoped that the rest of the week flew. Bella's birthday was Monday and we'd be celebrating as a family this weekend, and before we went to Forks, I wanted to have a night for the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The rest of the week flew by. Everyday Edward took AJ after school while I stayed at work and went to my classes. And everyday AJ enjoyed spending more time with his dad. Edward really caught on to fatherhood quickly, helping AJ out with homework and playing with him and his video games or action figures, and learned quote a bit about Pokemon. He had also stocked up on kid friendly food, taking AJ food shopping after school on Tuesday so AJ could pick out the stuff he would eat at Edward's after school.

AJ has totally warmed up to the idea of Edward being his dad and his teacher, acting as if this new bit of news didn't change anything between the two. They got along great in class and even better at home. They were like two peas in a pod now. Edward was the perfect dad to him. I loved it.

On Wednesday, I had a two late classes right after work, so I didn't pick AJ up until after eight, nor have any alone time with Edward. Actually more like all week we couldn't _do_ things. _Damn you real life!_

But Friday night came and Edward said he wanted to take me out to dinner. Monday was my real birthday, but we'd be celebrating my twenty-ninth birthday all weekend in Forks, and weekday birthdays suck when you have work/school. And Edward and I won't ever get another chance to be alone this weekend, so we're taking full advantage of it.

Alice and Jasper said they'd take AJ, picking him up from school instead of Edward taking him back to his apartment to hang out. Since we were free for the night, and gonna pick up AJ in the morning when all of us would be heading the three hour road trip to Forks, Edward wanted to celebrate my birthday early alone, with no interruptions hopefully. I missed his touch in that way. We couldn't flaunt it when we chatted quickly in the hallways and when we finally see each other, we have to keep things PG around AJ. We haven't had a full makeout session since Monday night, only tender kisses and sweet caresses, as well as him holding me while the three of us watched a movie together. But nothing more. I craved it. I was gonna get some tonight if it was the last thing I do.

When I got home normal time, at 5:30, I immediately started getting ready for my night. Edward was picking me up at seven sharp, so I really didn't have time to dawdle. I jumped in the shower, washing away today's stress and the anxiety of tonight and this weekend, as well as making sure I was all shaved and trimmed in necessary areas; did not want any stubble to ruin the moment. I quickly did my skin treatments with my hair in a towel while talking to Alice on speaker phone about what I should wear tonight. Edward had texted me this afternoon about what we'd be doing tonight. It wasn't gonna be fancy, but I should definitely not wear a tee and jeans; it wasn't gonna be that casual. Alice suggested the blue maxi dress I hadn't worn yet since I got it a couple of months ago. It was really pretty, casual but nice enough to go to a restaurant that didn't require a fancy dress and coat and tie.

So I found it and a pair of ankle wrap sandals in a grayish color, close to pewter. Simple and casual, but very pretty. I blow dried my hair, letting it wave down in natural waves, and then pulled some of it back into a clip. I kept my makeup very simple, a little foundation, no blush, some black liquid liner and mascara, and to finish, a bit of clear lip gloss.

I just finished spritzing on some perfume when my apartment buzzed. It was exactly seven, so I knew it was Edward. I smiled at the thought of him. He's made me so happy these past two weeks. I buzzed him in and a minute later I was opening the door to find Edward in a black button down shirt, no tie, with the top three buttons undone, and charcoal pants. His hair was its normal bronze mess and he smelled so delicious. I wished I could keep him here instead of going out, but Edward wanted to celebrate tonight, so I'll let him have his fun.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Hey," Edward replied, leaning in to kiss me. It was a tender kiss, nothing more. I wanted more, so I hooked my arm around his neck and yanked him closer to me so I could deepen the kiss. Edward fell into my plan and kissed me passionately, his tongue massaging mine, and both of us moaned loudly. It felt so good to kiss him like that again after being without his hungry kisses for almost a week. We pulled apart after a few minutes of making out, due to our need to breathe.

"Mmm... I missed that," I breathed out.

"Me, too, baby. Let's go. We have to celebrate your birthday."

I groaned at the thought of turning twenty-nine. I felt so old now, but then I thought about all the women who have ten year old sons, almost turning eleven, and were in their late thirties or early forties, and then I felt a bit better knowing I was still young, even if I was close to thirty. Plus I had a fine piece of man meat next to me. It was all good.

We drove to the our destination, talking about our day. I also tried to get him to admit to where we were going. But he just kept shaking his head in the negative, giving me his crooked smile as he did so. Of course I pouted like a petulant child for not getting my way. I didn't really like surprises, especially those that were for my birthday.

We pulled into the parking lot of a steakhouse. It was a new one that opened up a couple of months ago and I always wanted to go to, but it wasn't the type of place you can go with a family, so bringing AJ, even as mature as he is, and having Alice and Jasper bring Ali was not gonna work out. But here we were, entering this restaurant.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, love?"

"How did you know I've always wanted to go here?"

"Alice. She mentioned how much you've wanted to eat here, but never get the chance to. Plus, it's a place that is in your element, not too fancy or too expensive, but is just perfect."

"Thank you, Edward. So far this birthday thing is turning out pretty good," I answered, standing on my tip toes and pecking his lips with a chaste kiss, keeping my eyes on his sparkling green ones. Neither did he take his eyes off mine.

The hostess lead us over to our table and seated us. She like every other woman out there practically undressed Edward with her eyes, but he paid no mind to her, just saying thank you and helping me into my seat, giving my cheek a kiss before sitting across from me. I saw her face turn a bit red and she gave me a dirty look before pivoting and heading back to the podium. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior.

I picked up my menu, and looked it over. Thankfully, as Edward had said, wasn't too up there in price. A strip steak was about fifteen dollars and that came with two sides of your choice, and having extra sides with your meal were about three dollars each, so I took that as a steal. I decided on that steak, and was looking over my choices of sides when Edward asked me about wine.

"Um... red would be nice."

Edward smiled at me with his signature grin. I returned the smile, blushing at the same time but did not turn or hide away.

The waiter came up to us and asked what we'd like to order for drinks and appetizers. We settled on two glasses of merlot, two glasses of water and the appetizer sampler that had buffalo chicken wings, potato skins, and chips with artichoke dip. Edward even ordered one of those blooming onions. Delicious, but I was gonna need to chew a couple of pieces of mint gum to get the onion taste and scent out of my mouth. So will he.

We looked over the menu some more, our appetizers coming ten minutes later. Our waiter came and asked us what we'd like to order for our entrees. He looked at me first, so I told him I wanted the strip steak with the garlic mashed potatoes and a Caesar salad. Again, I was gonna need some gum after having those potatoes. Surprisingly Edward ordered the same. I gave him a questioning look as to why he ordered what I ordered.

"It sounded good. Do I need another reason to order it?" he playfully asked.

"No... just wondering as to why out of the twenty-five other things they had on the menu, you still chose what I had, especially since you also were considering the big-ass porterhouse steak or the the barbeque ribs?"

"Well I just changed my mind. The porterhouse was too much meat and I'd eat only a quarter of it and the ribs are too messy. The cons sort of outweighed the pros, I guess."

"Alright... whatever. Though you're sort of acting like a girl with your reasons," I teased, letting out a laugh.

"Ouch!" Edward chuckled out, putting his hand to his heart, feigning hurt.

"By the way... I would also like to mention to you that I wish to not be sung to by the staff here for my birthday, since, one, Monday is my real birthday, and two, being sung to by an entire restaurant is totally embarrassing."

"No, worries, baby. Only I get to sing to you tonight. And maybe you'll be doing some singing later tonight," Edward whispered, "with me ravishing your delectable body while you scream out my name." His sultry voice just made me shudder in my seat, and I let out a low whimper. _God, what this man does to me._

Our food came, salads first, then the entrees, and fuck this food was amazing! We were so coming back here, and I was bringing AJ. He was a good kid. He ate all his food, was not picky and did not whine about when we would be allowed to have dessert. I was real lucky with how he turned out.

Edward and I chatted some more about our weekend in Forks, and how we were gonna tell our parents that one, Edward had a son, and two, that my son was Edward's son, that I knew for eleven years that AJ was Edward's. My parents surely would be disappointed in me for lying to them that way, and never coming forth to Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, in those last eleven years. There may have been a chance that Edward would have found out sooner, but what if we weren't together? I didn't want to not be with Edward and didn't want to put AJ through the pain of his parents not being in love.

We shared the huge brownie sundae, and between the two of us eating it, it still couldn't be finished. I would have suggested to take the rest home, but most of the vanilla ice cream had melted.

We left, and Edward hugged me to his side as we walked to the Volvo. I murmured how much I enjoyed tonight, that it was the best early birthday ever.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you, Bella," Edward replied, sneaking a kiss to my head. I couldn't help the big smile that took over my face.

We drove back to Edward's apartment and grabbed his packed bag for the weekend before driving back to my apartment. After he drove me home, and he joined me upstairs, 'cause there was no way I was not getting any tonight, I quickly used the bathroom and changed into something that would surely get him _up_. Yeah, it was my birthday, sort of, and he should be doing things for me, but the only thing I wanted for my birthday was him.

The lingerie wasn't something so sexy or revealing, but I was sure it could start something up, something that would drive him to want to touch me. It was a dark navy camisole and short, both satiny and sexy. And the shorts showed off some of my ass, too. I decided to forgo my panties; it'd speed up the process of him getting inside me.

When I got out of the bathroom and in the lingerie, I quietly tip toed out to the living room. I was so surprised. Edward was on the couch in the dark, with only a lit candle on a chocolate cupcake. I gasped, my hands going up to my mouth to hide my surprise. Then he softly sang out "Happy Birthday" to me. As he sung to me, I walked to the couch and sat down next to him.

When he finished the song, he held up the cupcake, whispering, "Make a wish, love." I leaned in, closed my eyes and made my wish. I wished that all that has happened in the past two weeks was not a dream and that I want me, Edward and AJ to be together forever. Then I blew out the candle, the living room now clouded in darkness with the moonlight from the window being our only light source. Edward then leaned in a kissed me sweetly on my lips.

"I love you, Bella. So much. I was a fool eleven years ago for not telling you how I felt," he told me. I put a finger up to his lips to hush him.

"Shh... we're together now, and that's all that matters. I love you, too, Edward. Always have, always will," I said to him in a murmur.

Edward leaned in again and kissed me more forcefully, his tongue entering my mouth and exploring it as my tongue caressed his. He held my waist tightly as I linked my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, I was suspended into the air, Edward lifting me bridal style and carrying me to my bedroom, his soft lips still attached to mine. It was a good thing he was coordinated and could actually take us to the other room while keeping his eyes shut and lips on mine.

I was placed carefully onto the bed, Edward's body hovering over me, our chests barely touching. His lips left mine, trailing down my jaw and onto my neck. I moaned loudly, scratching what little nails I had down his back. I could tell he liked that because I heard a growl rumble in his throat as he sucked on my neck.

Edward lifted himself up and stripped out of his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers. He then carefully collapsed on top of me, his hard arousal hitting the spot I needed him the most. He lightly ground himself against my aching pussy, kissing my lips passionately again, making me more wet than I already was. All I could do was mewl or whimper in pleasure. I couldn't even get my voice to ask him to take off my pajama set and make love to me.

But as if he could read my mind, he pulled himself up, straddling my hips and yanked my camisole up, my chest exposed. My nipples were hard and pert. He leaned down and took one into his mouth and suckled greedily. I screamed out because the sensation was perfect and pleasing. He tugged on my shorts and flung them somewhere in my room, his eyes already bulls-eyed on my wet core.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me, baby," Edward groaned out, kissing his way down my stomach, and latching his mouth onto my pussy, letting his tongue flick out at my clit, the jolt burning from my core throughout my body. I jerked my body up towards his mouth so he could do it again. He continued his ministrations down there with his tongue and fingers for a few minutes, my orgasm hitting full throttle. I screamed out his name as he kept pumping his fingers in me to help me ride out my orgasm.

"Was that good, Bella?" Edward asked, kissing me on my lips. I tasted myself on him. "I knew I would make you sing when I started ravishing your beautiful body."

"Please, Edward. I need you inside me. Make love to me," I moaned out, arching up so I could feel his cock against me.

"As you wish, baby." He kissed my lips once more as he thrust himself into me. I cried out in pleasure. God how I missed him inside me.

Edward thrust himself in and out of me, my hips meeting his each time. Everytime he hit the perfect spot to make me shudder. My stomach was tightening up, and I knew that coil was about to unravel.

"Edward..." I whimpered. "Edward, I'm coming."

"Me, too, baby. I'm so close," he grunted out.

A minute later, the sensation that had been building up burst, and I came hard on his cock. I screamed out his name continuously, a few 'yeses' and 'mmms' as well, as I rode out my orgasm. Finally he thrust once more and came inside me. Edward collapsed on top of me, catching his weight so he didn't crush me. Our bodies were covered in sweat. That was one of the most passionate times we've made love.

Edward kissed my lips, just pecking them and telling me how much he loved me each time he pulled away, only to do it again. I would say, "I love you, too" against his lips, too. He pulled himself out of me, rolling over and pulling me closely to his side, my head and hands resting on his chest.

"Good night, my Bella," he whispered. "I love you with all my heart."

"'Night, Edward. I love you, too. With all my heart," I replied back. I then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The next morning, Bella and I woke from our slumber at eight o'clock sharp. We needed to hit the road to go to Forks. We were picking AJ up from Alice and Jasper's at nine, unless he decided he wanted to hitch a ride with them, and then we'd all meet in Forks, and be on our way by nine thirty the latest. Forks was at least a three hour car ride, and if we can get there by one the latest, then it'd be all good.

Bella and I decided to conserve water and shower together, but it didn't do much good because we attacked each other in there, using up all the hot water, barely having some to actually use to shower with. At 8:45, our bags were packed and we were in my Volvo heading to Alice's.

Alice had texted Bella saying they were gonna leave a little bit later, and figured it'd be best if we sit down with our families alone instead of having them as an audience, in case things got heated. It'd be embarrassing if our families acted like that in front of our friends. So AJ was coming with us for the ride and Alice, Jasper and Alison will be in Forks by three, hopefully.

About an hour in, both Bella and AJ fell asleep. Bella looked gorgeous, like an ethereal angel, with her eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. There has been no traffic so far, so the ride was smooth sailing. AJ had borrowed Bella's iPod and fell asleep to the music.

By hour two and a half, AJ had woke up and asked if we were almost there.

"About 45 minutes, buddy. You hungry?" I asked. "There's a rest stop about ten minutes away."

"Yeah. I have to use the bathroom, too," he replied.

"OK." Ten minutes later, I pulled into the rest stop. They had a whole bunch of fast food chains, so AJ could have his pick of where he wants to eat. I knew Bella didn't really want him eating fast food, but of the time I've been with him, I have not gotten him McDonald's. I, too, know how bad the food for you is, and don't want him enduring childhood obesity or health problems later on. I guess one time isn't gonna hurt.

I had to wake Bella up. I'm sure she's hungry, too, and if not, at least get something to drink or use the restroom.

"Bella, love. Wake up," I whispered into her ear and kissing the lobe. She moaned in resistance. I just kept kissing her ear, down her jaw to her neck to the spot which always gets her. She finally opened her lovely brown eyes.

"We're here?" she asked tiredly, yawning as well.

"No. AJ's hungry and has to use the bathroom. I'm sure you're hungry and need to go as well."

"Yeah. I am a bit hungry."

"OK, love. Let's go." I opened up her door and helped her out. She leaned up against me, still affected by exhaustion. AJ was already out of the car and walking toward the building. He made sure he looked both ways to see if any cars were coming. We all headed to the bathrooms, Bella separating from AJ and I. There was an actual line to get into the ladies' room, while the men were able to just go in and do their business, then get out. I still don't understand why women have to take their time using the facilities.

About ten minutes later, Bella came out. AJ and I had been done for eight minutes.

"I hate public bathrooms," she complained. "About half of the stalls were out of order, and, like, ten out of the fifteen sinks were being occupied by women reapplying their makeup, or something, not actually using it to wash their hands."

"Sorry, baby. It must be so tough being a woman," I told her. I guess my tone had a bit of sarcasm laced in it 'cause she then lectured me.

"Yeah, it is. Especially years ago. Having to make sure we look our best for the men in our lives. Having to clean the house 24/7 and, oh, here's the kicker, having to bear the children. How would you like having to give birth, _natural birth,_ to a baby? No drugs."

I gulped at that last statement. Bella looked dead serious when she said that. It just hit me about what she had to got through when she was giving birth to AJ, suffering the extreme pain, even if she was given an epidural, to make sure our son came out into this world healthy.

"I'm sorry, love. It must be really tough being a woman."

"It is. You guys have it so easy. Maybe next time you'll think about complaining about when we take too long or all the other stuff we got through." She then looked down at AJ. "And I expect the same from you, too. Especially when you're older and in a relationship."

"Yes, mommy," AJ replied. _Ooh, and he pulled out the 'mommy' card._

"Good. Now let's eat. And remember, AJ, we're letting you eat this crap because it's a once in a while thing. You're dad and I aren't gonna make this a habit, you know."

"Yes, mom. I know." Bella put her arm around AJ's neck, her other hand linked with mine, and we walked onto the line to get McDonald's.

After taking half an hour to eat, we got back onto the road. Taking this break put us a little behind schedule, but it wasn't too bad. We made it into Forks by 1:30 and headed straight to Bella's parents' house. Then they can come with us to my parents' house to drop the bomb about AJ.

We pulled up in front of the small white house that Bella grew up in. I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, and I was trying not to think about the fact that Chief Charlie Swan owned quite a collection of guns.

"Come on, dad. It'd be fine. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee are cool," AJ told me, totally stoked to see his grandparents after a month or so. Of course they'd be cool. Grandparents are always cool. They give the best presents and pretty much let you get away with everything. He was already out of the car and bolting up the front porch stairs and ringing the doorbell.

"Edward... everything will be alright. If you remember, Charlie liked you. He thought you were a good kid, even if you were a bit of a player on high school," Bella soothed.

"Well, one, Charlie doesn't know yet that I was the one to knock you up, so he may not like the fact that we were eighteen and had a son together, and that I wasn't around for ten years. And two, to clarify this once and for all, I wasn't so bad of a player. I had slept with maybe two girls at most before you, and just strung a long line of girlfriends. The rest were just rumors. It was all to make you jealous so you'd want me."

"Edward, I was a little bit jealous, but honestly I was more insecure and convinced you didn't want me like that. You didn't really make yourself clear with your feelings for me by using other girls. So that backfired on you, until we had our night of fun. But it's nice to know you weren't much of a manwhore."

"I love you, Bella. I just want to say it once more before Charlie kills me. I love you so much," I told her, before leaning in and kissing her passionately on her lips. I wanted to savor this kiss in case I didn't make out of this alive.

We were startled by a rough knock to Bella's window. Chief Charlie Swan stood there, along with AJ next to him. AJ was smiling; Charlie was not. Either AJ spilled the beans about me being there. Well not actually _me_ per se, just that his dad was here. Or AJ said Bella and I were out in the car and Charlie was assuming something else was going on while we were out here. Either one was not good for me, though.

Bella opened the window and said, "Hi, daddy."

Charlie smiled a little bit, gazing down at his daughter. "Hi, honey. Now what do we have here?" His gaze trailed over to me, the smile disappearing. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, hopefully my answer not coming out in a nervous squeak.

"Why don't we take this inside?"

"Yes, daddy," Bella answered for us. I got out and helped Bella out of the car. Not that I wouldn't do that for her anyway, but I'm under the eye of the Chief of Police, and it may be best to do this to be on his good side. It won't be good for me if I was treating his little girl like shit.

When she was out, we both grabbed our bags and linked our hands together as we walked into the house. AJ was already back inside and with Renee in the kitchen. Bella led me upstairs to her room so we could put her bags there. I wasn't so sure about sleeping arrangements in this house. I knew if we were in my parents' house, they wouldn't care and would let us stay in my old room, with AJ in the guest room. We were both adults and with AJ there, they may trust us to not do anything for 48 hours in their house. But I wasn't so sure how Charlie would feel.

We came downstairs, Renee coming out of the kitchen with AJ, carrying a tray of cookies into the living room. When she had set the tray down, she turned around and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Edward."

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Swan." Now that must be some sort of lie because I was hardly around Bella's parents. Bella and I rarely hung out by ourselves when in high school, always with our friends, and I was positive that Bella didn't mention me as her long time crush to her parents at all. But I wanted to be polite.

"Oh, you can call me Renee. You're mother and I get together all the time. We're really close. The best of friends."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Neither did I, mom," Bella said.

"Oh, yeah!"

That got me thinking that there could be a chance that my parents know about Bella having a kid. But then I remembered that Renee and Charlie don't know AJ's mine.

We then settled in the living room, eating the cookies Renee made and chatting about things. AJ was sitting between us on the couch, Charlie in his recliner and Renee perched on the arm of it. Then Bella spoke up.

"OK... so Edward and I have to tell you something," she announced.

"Well what is it?" Renee asked excitedly.

"Mom, dad, do you remember when I found out I was pregnant with AJ and I told you I didn't know who the father was?"

"Yes," the two of them replied.

"Well... I lied. I guess it was out of protection, but I knew all along." She then looked at me, taking my hand in hers, then turned back to her parents. "Edward is AJ's dad."

There was silence all around. I was so scared. Charlie looked at me, his face turning a bit purple by the second.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to do it. What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review please! :)<strong>

**So the idea Edward has for his class to do is something I did in fifth grade and I thought it was totally awesome. Of what I can remember I did four articles, one or two of them with a partner, and I think I did something on King Tut, the fifth **_**Harry Potter**_** book, something with new technology of the future and maybe a health article. And my teacher did film them and showed us at the end of each quarter during our lunch period. It really was something I enjoyed during 5th grade and taught me a lot with current events, which is something kids need to know now is this day in age. When I become a teacher, I actually want to do this assignment. I give all credit for this project to my fifth grade teacher... I did not come up with it on my own.**

**So again, I post pics for this chapter on my Flickr. By the next chapter I should have the site all ready for everyone to see and from now on the pics will be posted there. Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Hi! So here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Please read the AN at the bottom. It's in regard to my website. Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This story, these words, the character AJ and the plotline is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**EPOV**

_"Well... I lied. I guess it was out of protection, but I knew all along." She then looked at me, taking my hand in hers, then turned back to her parents. "Edward is AJ's dad."_

_There was silence all around. I was so scared. Charlie looked at me, his face turning a bit purple by the second. _

**_Oh shit!_**

It seriously looked as though Charlie was gonna kill me. I swear I saw his eyes flash over to his gun rack not twenty feet away from him, eyeing his shotgun. Renee looked ecstatic, and was screaming out in happiness, jumping up from her seat and hugging Bella, AJ and I tightly in her arms.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy! I just knew you two were perfect for each other! And you both had AJ, and he's perfect! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well..." I started, gathering by bearings and trying very hard not to think about what Charlie might do to me. "It was at a graduation party, things happened and AJ was here, but I went to college in Chicago, and I never did get a phone number or email address from Bella, so I never found out about AJ until two weeks ago. I also never told her of my true feelings that I've kept inside me for about fourteen years. That was my biggest mistake. We could have been a family for a while now, but I believe this was meant to be, for me to find her again and patch things up. We're a family now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

I looked over at Bella, and she smiled a toothy grin. I was holding her hand and I lifted it to my lips to kiss gently. I also looked down at AJ and he had the same smile plastered on his face as I always had. He was me in every way, except for the eyes, blush and clumsiness that he inherited from Bella.

"Aww..." Renee cooed.

_"You knocked up my daughter when she was seventeen!" _Charlie shouted.

The smiles fell off all our faces at that moment. Charlie shouting was now a killjoy, but we knew we had it coming. Bella started shuffling our son over to the staircase to send him upstairs.

"AJ, go upstairs to your room. It may be best that you don't hear this," Bella whispered to our son, handing him her iPod from her purse and pushing him up so he'd escape faster. He looked at me sadly, but I just nodded, silently saying that I'll be fine and for him to go upstairs. Hopefully the music from the ear buds in his ears drowned out the yelling. I'd really hate for him to hear fighting, especially between his parents and grandfather.

When AJ was out of sight, Bella looked over at her father, and stalked up to him in his chair. "Don't you dare talk to Edward like that!"

"I'll talk to him in any way as I damn well please, Isabella! And don't you raise your voice at me! You may be twenty-eight, but you're still my daughter, and I won't stand you yelling at me."

"Yes! I am twenty-eight! I'm an adult! And Edward is with me, and is the father of my kid, and I won't have you driving him away from me just because he and I fucked at a party when I was seventeen and I got pregnant. Of course, having unprotected sex wasn't a good thing. We were drunk. We knew what we were doing, but we didn't think clearly about the consequences that may rise, like me getting pregnant.

"And yes, he wasn't around. We both know that and regret not getting any kind of contact information. We were just friends, nothing more, but we hid our feelings, afraid that the other didn't feel the same. I never knew that Edward was in love with me in high school; I always thought he saw me as nothing but a friend who tolerated me because we had the same friends. He had girls bowing down at his feet, and only went out with them to make me jealous somehow, though it didn't make me jealous. More like making me feel like I wasn't enough for him, and he knows that now and kicks himself over it."

Then Charlie looked over at me. "You know, I thought you were a good kid back then, and I didn't think you would take advantage of my daughter. I didn't even think you were one of those guys that slept around, and my daughter became one of your victims, and she had a child thanks to you at eighteen years old! She was barely a legal adult when she found out she was having a baby, thrust into adulthood thanks to you and your inability to keep it in your pants. I don't care if you are AJ's dad, but I won't stand you being around him and my daughter."

I saw red then. I shot up out of my seat and towered over Charlie. Bella had stepped away and was in her mother's arms, shaking because she was crying. Her own father made her cry and I wasn't gonna have that. I loved Bella, and I don't care if Charlie was her dad, but I won't have it that he made her cry about her choices. Besides he can't keep me away from the love of my life and my son just because he holds a grudge against the man who got his daughter pregnant.

"I LOVE BELLA! I love her! I love her now, I loved for the last fourteen years and will always love her. She's it for me. I want to be a part of hers and AJ's life, and the only way I'm gonna leave is if they ask me to. Maybe it was wrong for us to do what we did at that age, and not thinking completely through about things, but we wanted it. And it gave us AJ. I apologize for not being around, but maybe, just maybe, if I knew, Bella and I probably wouldn't be together. It has to be fate how things turned out with us, and I'm not gonna regret it or change things now 'cause it was meant to be.

"And you may be her father, but Bella is an adult, and you can't tell her what to do anymore. If she wants to be with me, excellent, 'cause I want to be with her, too. If she doesn't want me or tells me she doesn't want me anymore, then I'll leave and we'd work something out with AJ. But you can't protect her from the world anymore like she's five and decide the rules she has to live by just because you're scared that she'll get hurt. She's a big girl now, and has been for quite a while. She's independent. Plus I want to be the man who'll protect her from any harm and I'll be there for her when she needs me."

After my little rant, my shoulders stopped shaking and my breathing evened out. Charlie still looked like a pissed off papa bear. I kind of felt the need to apologize for my outburst. "And I apologize for disrespecting you in you home, Chief Swan, but you deserve it and need to know that I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me. Even if you threaten to shoot my balls off."

It was completely silent. Charlie and I were in a staring contest, neither of us wanting to be the first to blink, giving in to defeat. In the end, Charlie looked away from me and towards Bella. Then he looked back at me. His face was back to normal, not so reddish-purple or angry anymore, but he still didn't look happy about me knocking Bella up and being AJ's dad.

Charlie walked away from his chair in a huff and went outside, slamming the door behind him and making us all jump a little at the sound. I wasn't sure if he was leaving to go for a drive to cool down or maybe just sitting on the porch. And I wasn't sure if he was ready to accept me in Bella and AJ's lives just yet.

Bella left her mother's arms and came over to me. I pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly returned, and kissed the top of her head. She felt right in my arms, and I was gonna do my best to make sure I didn't fuck this up. I wouldn't know what I'd do if Bella wasn't in my life.

Renee eyed us with a happy grin on her face, me guessing she was happy that Bella had her one and only. And happy to know that Bella's one and only was also the father of her grandson.

"So..." Renee asked, breaking Bella and I out of our love trance. "Do Esme and Carlisle know?"

"Ummm... no," I replied sheepishly.

"Well, when are you gonna break the news to them?"

"Tonight. We were hoping, especially since you and Esme are close, that you and Charlie would love to have dinner with my family, plus Alice, Jasper and Ali, and we'd tell them there."

"We would be happy to. Now... I want to hear more about this reunion." She dragged Bella and I by our hands into the kitchen. We didn't have a choice and we followed.

When we were settled, Renee asked if we could help her with making some more snacks. As I was making the chili dip, Renee stood next to me and softly told me to not worry about Charlie and that he'd get over it and accept me, especially since I love Bella and AJ more than my own life. I just hoped she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After making some more snacks, we told my mom everything. We left out the more intimate details about how Edward and I got together and conceived AJ, but just said where it happened and nothing more on that subject. There were some things you just don't tell your mother, and one of those things is your sex life with your baby daddy.

We then moved onto the reunion two weeks ago on the first day of school and the chats outside the classroom. We talked of our romantic dates, the one the night before telling AJ and my early birthday date, and of telling AJ and how understanding he was of the situation. AJ was so mature for his age. Edward then really told me and my mother how he enjoys being a dad, even though he only was one for the last week, but how attached he's become to AJ and the fun they have before I come to pick AJ up. Our arrangement seems to be working quite well.

I then left Renee and Edward alone so they can talk to each other more and get to know each other more. AJ was still upstairs in the room he sleeps in when we come to visit my parents, and I found him asleep with the ear buds still in his ears. He's a deep sleeper, so when I took out the buds, he didn't wake up. Edward and I will wake him when we were leaving to see Esme and Carlisle.

My phone buzzed and saw that it was a text from Alice.

**Hey! We're on our way. We should be there in an hour or so. Should we meet at your parents or drive to the Cullens' house. ~ A**

I texted her back.

**When you get closer to Forks let me know. I'll tell you what to do. ~ B **

**OK! ;) ~ A**

With that I went back downstairs. I wanted to check on my dad. This fight we had was one of our worst and I hated it. I always got along with Charlie and never had he really pulled the 'stay away from my daughter and grandchild' card on anyone, including James. He doesn't know the true reason of our breakup, and I'd like to keep it that way. At least for now.

But I never wanted to stay angry with Charlie over an argument, even one as serious as this where he's sulking on the porch. My father has never once walked out on an argument with me or my mother, only getting as far as the porch. He just needs his space and the fresh air calms him down, but at least neither Renee or I had to worry about him since he was no more than twenty feet away.

I stepped outside onto our small porch. It was nippy outside, and I wish I hadn't left my sweatshirt in my suitcase upstairs. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked over to the porch swing where my father sat, his head down in his hands.

"Daddy?"

He looked up at me, sadness and defeat written all over his face. He knew he had lost that argument between him and I and the one between him and Edward, but he's a man who is always too proud to really give in, and when he does, it really hurts his ego.

Plus he's a father who at one time a few years ago was gonna give his daughter away to a man, and knew he would lose me since the other man was now gonna take care of me and AJ, and he was no longer needed. But then he had another chance when James and I broke up. And now he was losing me again, to a man I really love who happens to be the biological father to AJ. And AJ loves him, and Renee loves him. He's afraid of me getting hurt, like any father would be when another man comes into his daughter's life and promises to love and care for her. He's no longer needed to take care of me.

But what he doesn't know, like most fathers don't at first, that even if daughters fall in love and get married and have children, and their husbands promise to protect them from the dangers in the world, they always need their daddies. And I need mine. I'll always need mine.

I walked over to him and sat next to him. I then hugged him tightly, his arms reciprocating. Charlie and I never had an awkward relationship, always showing how much we loved each other. Hugs worked the most. Occasionally he would kiss my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I don't know what's gotten into me. I was acting so-"

"Acting like a dad who wants to protect his daughter. But dad, I'm a grown woman. I've grown up a long time ago, and that was even before AJ came into the picture. I was never really a normal child who acted like a kid. And I have Edward now. I'm in love with him, and he loves me, too, as he had said a little while ago. He wants to take care of me and AJ. He wants us and only us. I believe him when he says I'm it for him. He's not a liar and just wants you to know that he wants me for me.

"And even if he and I weren't together, or I never told him the truth, he'd be seeing AJ everyday 'cause it so happens that he's AJ's teacher, so there's not much you could do to make him stay away from AJ."

"I know, honey," Charlie said. He released me from our embrace, but tucked me into his side and slid an arm around my shoulders and held me. We looked out, twilight just breaking out. "It's just you're my baby girl and AJ's my only grandson. After that ass that you were going to marry a couple of years ago, it's hard for me to trust any man who comes into you and AJ's lives. I believe Edward when he says he loves you and wants only you, and wants to be there for AJ, but it's hard letting you go. I'm not gonna be the only man in your life who you'll look to for help."

"But daddy," I murmured, tears falling from my eyes. Wetness glistened in Charlie's brown eyes, the eyes I share with him, just one of the qualities we share. "You don't have to worry about me never needing you. I'll always need you. You're my father. A daughter will always need her father, even when she's in love and can rely on the other man. And I promise you that Edward will be there for me, just like I know you'll be there for me. So don't worry at all. You'll always be the number one man in my life."

"Nice to know that, kid. You and your mom will always be the number one women in my life. AJ will always be my number one grandson, even though he's the only one right now, and I'll also favorite any other kids you have. And I'll even get along with Edward. Like I said, I believe him and I think he's a good man. I trust that you know what you're doing. Let's go inside. I need to apologize to Edward and I'm getting hungry."

"OK. And we're gonna be going to the Cullens'. They don't know about any of this and we want to tell them as a family. Alice, Jasper and Alison are coming, too, and I'm sure when we decided this, Edward's brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, will be coming as well."

"Cool. So... shall we?" He held out his hand for me to take and I took it gladly. We walked in, both of us with small smiles on our faces. Renee and Edward were still talking in the kitchen. And Renee was showing him pictures of AJ when he was a baby and telling him stories. I could see that they both had tears of happiness rolling down their cheeks as Renee told the stories of me trying to raise AJ. Oh all the trouble I went through that was so embarrassing!

They turned their heads when they heard the door close. Charlie and I walked into the kitchen, Charlie immediately going over to my mother and hugging her to his side. After almost thirty years of marriage, they were still so deeply in love. I wanted that with Edward.

I must have been staring off into la-la-land, dreaming of all the possibilities that life may hand me and Edward 'cause Edward had to break me out of my trance by pulling me into his lap and nuzzling my neck.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured. I whispered it back to him, too, and softly kissed his lips, not giving a damn about my parents seeing mine and Edward's affection. Charlie said he was gonna try his best to be calm about the situation and accept Edward, and one of the ways is being able to see his daughter and her boyfriend being affectionate. At least we're not into extreme PDA.

As we were in our own little world, with Edward dropping sweet kisses on my neck and whispering sweet nothings in my ear while holding me tightly to him, we were broken out of it when my father cleared his throat to get our attention. We looked up and I saw Edward keeping a straight face, unafraid of my father. Charlie was showing no emotion at all. But by the way he walked over to Edward and reached out his hand for him to shake, they'll both be civil and he'll accept our newfound relationship because he wants me to be happy.

"OK," he said as he shook Edward's hand. "If Bella and AJ want you around and they love you, then you being with them is fine. You said that you'll go if Bella sends you away, but if I hear that you were the one who broke her heart and left her before she could send your ass packing, then I will hurt you badly."

"Yes, sir," Edward replied smoothly.

"And Edward... you can call me Charlie." My dad smiled and that made Edward not seem so stiff, causing him to smile, too.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

All seemed well now. Charlie was accepting of mine and Bella's relationship and the fact that I'm AJ's father. We chatted a little more until Bella received a text from Alice saying they were in town. _Three o'clock my ass! It was almost six now._ My parents knew I was coming to Forks for the weekend for I haven't really seen them since I moved to Seattle. Even I haven't seen Emmett and Rosalie since I moved in June and they lived in Seattle as well. They just didn't know I was with Bella at her house already and that I was springing a surprise on them. I really hoped their reaction would be a little bit better than Charlie's.

Bella had replied to Alice for them to head toward Charlie and Renee's since we hadn't left yet. Ten minutes later they pulled up to the curb outside the Chief's house. Renee fawned over Alison and how big she had gotten, Charlie greeted Alice and Jasper like family, giving tight hugs and handshakes. Hopefully one day Charlie will greet me like that when Bella, AJ and I come to visit.

My parents were expecting me over at seven thirty. I told her to set seven extra places settings, saying I was bringing some friends over. My mother was curious, thinking this was a close family get together, not me bringing friends, but she didn't question and said she would make sure places were set and that there was enough food for everyone. Of course it is a family get together. And one day we'd all officially be family.

I woke AJ up about forty-five minutes before we were to head over to my parents' house. He was excited to meet his other grandparents, plus his aunt and uncle. Bella had instructed me to have AJ change into something a little nicer. It wasn't some fancy get together and we weren't dressing overly fancy, but just something nicer that he hadn't slept in for three hours. AJ had changed into a clean pair of black jeans and put on a gray button down shirt that he left untucked. I put on a white button down shirt, also leaving it untucked, but didn't change out of my gray jeans. The two of us were in the bathroom, trying to tackle our hair with styling products. There was some improvement, but he still had some bed hair going on while I had sex hair.

We went downstairs and saw Renee and Charlie ready to go. They, too, had changed and Charlie was tugging at the collar of his blue dress shirt. It was obvious he didn't like dressing up. Renee was scolding him for tugging on his to tie loosen it as she kept trying to tighten it. She looked nice in a nice blouse and cream colored slacks.

Jasper came out of the bathroom, changed, too, probably Alice's orders. Alice, Bella and Ali were nowhere to be seen, and it was probably because Alice had Bella held hostage in her room getting ready. About five minutes later, the girls came down. Alice had a dark pink knee-length dress and was walking Alison down, who was dressed with a frilly lavender dress on.

Then Bella came down, and my God she was gorgeous! She had on a summer dress that had a million flowers on it and was about mid-thigh. Her shoulders were covered with a ivory sweater that was left unbuttoned and reached just below her waist. Alice even put her in heels which made her creamy smooth legs run a thousand miles long.

I was speechless. AJ had to nudge me hard in my side to get me to close my mouth and stop staring at her like I was dumbstruck.

"Hi," she said to me. She seemed nervous. We never really showed too much affection in front of AJ and I can't mawl her and throw her up against the wall in front of him and our family and friends. Charlie would so kill me if I did.

"Hi, love. You look beautiful," I managed to say without messing up.

"Thank you. Two of my favorite men look very handsome tonight."

"Thanks," AJ and I said together. The others were chatting amongst themselves.

"Ready to go?" I added. Bella just nodded and both my son and I led Bella to the car, her arms on one of ours. We were her dates tonight.

We arrived at my childhood home just in time. My mother would probably be just finishing dinner right about now, Emmett and my father would be in the living room chatting about their careers and Rosalie would probably be in the kitchen with my mother with her feet up and nursing a glass of water while they chatted. We got out of the car and AJ seemed very apprehensive now, fear all over his face,

"What's the matter, bud?" I asked as I helped Bella out of the car. He had already let himself out and was fidgeting.

"I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

"Honey, it's OK. They'll love you," Bella soothed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. AJ stood a little bit below her shoulders and she was in _heels_, it was unbelievable that he was ten, he was so tall. He nodded, but still clung to Bella. I held Bella's hand as she rubbed AJ's arm while we walked up the front porch stairs. Both of them looked intimidated by the size of the house, but they pushed it aside when I rang the doorbell. I heard the clacking of heels and my mother wrenched open the door.

"Oh my God! Oh, Edward! I'm so happy to see you! It's been too long! Why haven't you visited sooner?" She hugged me tightly, then pulled back and noticed my two favorite people next to me. My mother gasped and squealed when she realized it was Bella. "Oh Bella! Oh, honey, it's been so long! How have you been?" Esme had Bella in a death grip hug and was rocking her back and forth. Bella was returning the hug graciously. When my mom pulled back and took notice of AJ, she asked, "And who is this striking young man?"

AJ blushed, but pushed his shoulders back, holding out his hand to shake my mother's. "Anthony Jacob Swan, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, so polite. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Anthony. Well, in this house, I don't shake hands. I give hugs and you look like you need a hug to calm your nerves, sweetie." Esme hugged AJ lovingly, just like a grandmother would hug her grandson, if she knew the truth already.

"Esme, this is my son. He likes to be called AJ," Bella told my mother.

"Well, AJ it is," Esme answered. Then she got a good look at AJ. Her face paled when she realized that all his features looked like mine when I was his age. "Oh my gosh," she murmured. She kept looking between me and AJ and then at Bella, then back to me and AJ. She kept doing that for a few more seconds. She then realized the rest of our party arrived. She ushered us in and had us go into the living room while she greeted the others, gushing over Alice, Jasper and Alison.

I led Bella and AJ into the room where, as I had suspected, my father and Emmett were parked. They were chatting while a football game played. I cleared my throat and my dad and brother looked up and saw us.

"Edward," my father greeted, standing up and walking towards us, shaking my hand as well. "Good to see you, son." Then he saw Bella and AJ. "Well, if it isn't-"

"Well I'll be damned! Bella-Boo!" I heard Emmett exclaim. He charged towards us and lifted Bella up off her feet and twirled her around till she was dizzy. "It's been too long! Where have you been? I missed you so much!"

"Bella!" a voice rang from the kitchen. Rosalie came into view, her almost six month pregnant self waddling towards us. "Oh my God! Bella! It's been forever! How have you been?" She hugged Bella tightly, her belly sort of getting in the way.

"It's so good to see you, too, Rose. Emmett, I missed you, too. I've been in Seattle, like I have been for eleven years," Bella answered. "Oh, this is my son, AJ."

"Hi," AJ waved.

"Oh, Bella, he's so handsome," Rose praised. She then leaned down a tiny bit to be eye level with AJ, though her belly prevented her from going further. "Hello, I'm Rosalie. This is my husband, Emmett."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey, little man! You know, you and Eddie look scary alike." He did the same that Esme did five minutes earlier, looking between us.

"Yeah, you do," Rose threw in.

"Rose!" Alice's squeal carried throughout the house.

"Oh my God, Alice!" The two of them hugged it out, Rose totally forgetting what was going on with us, while Emmett, and then my dad, looked at me, Bella and AJ, trying to figure this out. They didn't look mad, but they looked concerned.

"Dinner!" Esme's voice yelled. We all walked into the dining room. I pulled out a seat for Bella, and AJ and I sat next to her on both sides. The others took their seats as well and dinner was dished out. We ate and Bella, Alice and Jasper brought my family up to speed about their lives for the last eleven years.

Eventually it came down to the moment where we had to tell my family about AJ and his significance in my life. We were in the living room having coffee and dessert. Bella, AJ and I were on one couch and we stood up to give our news.

"OK, everybody... Bella and I have to tell you all something. As you now know, AJ is Bella's son, and I'm sure that you all are wondering some things, including why AJ looks so much like me. The truth is... AJ's my son."

There was some silence, only shocked looks on my family's faces. Then Carlisle spoke up.

"AJ's your son?" Carlisle repeated. "How did this happen?"

"Some things happened at a graduation party eleven years ago and AJ came out of it," Bella replied, giving the story in a nutshell.

"I have a grandbaby?" Esme cried. "Oh Carlisle! We have a grandchild!" She pushed herself out of her seat from the love seat and came towards us. The three of us stood there as Esme tackled us with hugs and kisses. She especially fawned over AJ. He was her first grandchild. And he loved every minute of it, though he did blush crimson.

"How did we not know about this, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't know for ten years. And before you jump to conclusions and blame Bella, just don't. She didn't know where I was or have anything to contact me and she was scared to tell you. Of course she wanted to tell me first. Plus, Renee and Charlie just found out today that I'm AJ's dad, so they couldn't tell you anything, either. Bella didn't even know mom and Renee had become such good friends."

"I'm not blaming anyone. It's just shock. All this time we had a grandson."

"And he's perfect!" Esme squealed. "Oh, Bella, Edward. You both did well."

"Hey! This isn't fair! You had a kid before I did and you didn't even know!" Emmett sulked.

"Oh, Emmett! Don't be such a drama queen! I think it's wonderful Edward and Bella have a child. It's surprising they haven't been together all this time. We all knew in school you two were perfect for each other."

"Thank you, Rose," Bella told my sister-in-law. "I wished I told him sooner how I felt, but then we probably wouldn't have AJ, and he's everything to us. Oh, and Edward and I are together now. Took fourteen years, but we got here."

"So... how did you two find each other?" Esme wondered.

"Well... it turns out that Edward is AJ's fifth grade teacher. Um... and if you remember, I was always clumsy and when I saw Edward, I panicked. I tried to make a run for it, tripped on a small toy and went down. While all the parents and kids stood around me wondering if I was OK, Edward actually took action and helped me up. I told him about AJ that afternoon. We got really close and just last week, we admitted we've been in love with each other since high school, and now... here we are. And AJ approves. We're a family now," Bella said.

"It's been ten years and it comes down to you finding each other 'cause you're a teacher, bro?" Emmett wondered, giving me and Bella strange looks. "That's seriously fu-" Rose then slaps Emmett across the head. "OWWW! Rosie! That hurt!"

"Watch your language! There is a child present, and two more are going to make an appearance in about four months, so you're gonna have to filter your dirty mouth now."

"OK! I mean, that's seriously messed up."

"Yes, we know, Emmett. But we wouldn't have it any other way," Bella replied, looking up at me and smiling. I can tell that she was completely and perfectly and incandescently happy. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly on her lips, lingering there because the sparks I felt whenever I did kiss her made me want to never not kiss her again. I would always want my Bella and no one else.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she murmured back. We smiled like fools at each other, forgetting everyone else was in the same room as us, until AJ pulled on my arm to get my attention.

"Yeah, AJ?" I asked. I was so lost in Bella's eyes that I didn't realize he was tugging on my arm.

"Grandma Esme's been trying to get your and Mom's attention for the last ten minutes. I love that you and Mom love each other, but stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and listen to your mother," he ordered.

I looked at Bella to silently ask her when he became so demanding. She shrugged and nudged me to listen to my mother.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Yes, Esme?"

"I was just wondering, since I kind of just realized now, if you, Bella, named AJ 'Anthony' after Edward? In another way to keep Edward close to you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean," Bella replied.

"'Anthony' is Edward's middle name. You didn't know that?"

"No... I didn't. I just liked the name. And I refused to nickname him Tony, so I just shortened it to AJ as a nickname. But Edward never mentioned that I coincidentally named his own son after his middle name." Bella looked at me with that look that silently said 'You've got some 'splaining to do, Lucy.'

"Well... it never came up, love."

"Mmhmm."

"So... in a way, I was named after you, even though Mom didn't know that I shared my name with your middle name?" AJ asked, looking a little confused still.

"Seems so. You know, I never even realized on my roster list that your name and my middle name were the same. That could have been a hint that you were my son. I got so used to calling you AJ since you prefer being called that. Anthony does seem a little proper."

"Hey! I think it's a wonderful name," Esme threw in. "But since my grandson likes AJ, I'll call him AJ."

"Only call him Anthony if he does something he's not supposed to," Bella gave permission.

"What! I'm a perfect angel," AJ said innocently.

"Yeah right, kid."

"OK... so I may be a little devilish, but I'm good most of the time."

"Thankfully it is only a little. I don't need you turning out like Emmett. One of him is enough," I said.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed. We all laughed.

We continued chatting about whatever, Esme telling Bella, AJ and her parents stories of mine and Emmett's childhood that no one knew about. Since Bella's in my life, she has the right to know these things.

It was late and AJ was already falling asleep, so we decided to leave. We said goodbye to my parents, Rose and Emmett, Bella being bear hugged tightly by Em, Rose telling her that they should get together real soon, especially since they lived in Seattle, too. AJ was being hugged and kissed by Esme and Carlisle, them telling him how much they loved him and how great it was to finally meet him. Bella and I told them we'll come to Forks as often as we could, and maybe we can ask them to babysit, and they smiled brightly, answering they would love to.

We left after telling them about the get together we'll have at Charlie and Renee's for Bella's birthday. Renee was OK with me and Bella sleeping in her bed, though Charlie was reluctant to agree. We knew our boundaries, though we are adults, since it is their house. We behaved well that night, just holding each other in our arms and kissing lovingly. Bella fell asleep maybe a half hour after we got into bed, whispering one last 'I love you' to me. I stayed up and watched her sleep till my eyes drooped and sleep overcame me.

Everyone knew about AJ and everyone was happy about it. Everything was perfect now.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So what do you think? Huh? Huh? Haha! :D Let me know in a review!<strong>

**I added a _Pride and Prejudice_ quote and an _I Love Lucy_ quote. You got some 'splaining to do, Lucy. Lol!**

****OK... so I think my website is ready to go and be viewed by all of you. I have all my pictures up from past chapters of this story and my other story One of the Boys, including two of my one-shots. I'm gonna have to go alert everyone who story alerted my stories where my pictures will be from now on, even though I'm gonna keep my Flickr. I've been making banners and I can upload directly from Photoshop to Flickr, so maybe I'll keep it for those and take down my other pics. I hope you like it. I'll link it on my profile! Just to let you all know the Documents tab and the Music Player tab are not available. I'll eventually post PDFs of my stories and when I have access to my iTunes at home on my desktop computer and not my laptop then I'll put a playlist up. Right now it's just a blog, photos, a calendar and a links page. So check that out if you like! :)****

****OK... I think that's it. I'll see you all next week! xoxo****


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Hi everyone! OK so I am soooooo sorry this chapter took forever to post. It's been almost a month! I'm such a sucky person to leave you hanging for a chapter this long. :( Believe me this one took an extremely long time to write... I was having such bad writer's block. And I was enjoying my summer so I wasn't on the computer that much. I have now four days before I go back to school (college sucks!) and I'm going everyday, but I'll try my best to give you all chapters. I may not promise every week, but I'm gonna do my best. :)**

**Well with that aside... here's CH 8! I hope you all like it! Pics on my website; my FF profile has the link.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does (LUCKY! I'd give anything to own Edward! lol! :D). But this story is _all_ mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep. Everyone was so excepting of Edward and I being together and of AJ. Esme and Carlisle were in love with their first grandchild and I knew that with every visit we have with them, the kid was gonna be spoiled rotten.

Edward was still asleep next to me, his eyes closed with his long eyelashes fanning against his skin and his lips in a cute pout. It was so adorable. His arm was around my waist, holding me to him while we slept. But it was in a death grip. I needed to use the bathroom badly and he was keeping me from doing so. His arm was welded to me. I used all my strength to move him and in the end, with my constant struggle, I woke him up.

Edward's emerald eyes slowly opened, catching me in the act of getting out of bed without him. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"I need to pee. Your arm was laying on me like dead weight and I couldn't get it off me. Sorry I woke you up," I replied, leaning forward to peck his lips. He still had a pout on his face from waking up.

"I would have woken up as soon as you left the bed if I didn't have a death grip on you. I feel when your presence is around me or not. Once I feel you're gone, I would jolt awake and see you've disappeared. I'm scared that one of these days that this is all a dream and that you're not really here with me."

"I feel the same. I'm afraid you've never come back in my life."

"I'm real, baby."

"I real, too."

We leaned in towards each other, our lips touching and igniting a fire within us. What was supposed to me a sweet kiss turned into a hot, passionate one, with tongues caressing and teeth clacking together. I pulled back, remembering I still needed to go to the bathroom. Edward pouted again.

"Sorry. But I really need to go," I whined. I jumped out of the bed and all but ran out of the room to relieve myself. Sometimes I wish I was a vampire; they don't need human moments like these. When I was done, I walked quietly back to my room. No one was awake, thankfully, seeing as it was a little after seven on a Sunday. My parents enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends even when I was an early bird all week long. I'd learned to fend for myself when I wanted breakfast and they weren't up.

When I was back in my room, Edward was sitting up, waiting patiently for my return. I sprinted back into bed, into his awaiting arms and kissed him. I thankfully brushed my teeth when I was in the bathroom, so no morning breath from me, and even though he hadn't brushed his, his mouth was minty fresh. _Damn him!_

The kiss heated up the millisecond our lips touched. Edward's hands cradled my neck while I gripped his waist. He gently pushed us down to the bed and under the covers, his lips still on mine and his hands moving down my body to their own accord. One started kneading my breast and moving to my waist, while the other took one of my hands and linked them together by the pillow. His lips moved from my lips down my jaw to my neck. They latched onto the hollow part, making me moan aloud and feel dampness pooling into my panties. I could feel his hard cock against me.

I needed him at this moment. I didn't care we vowed to not do anything under my parents' roof; I desperately needed a release. In any form. I was willing to take anything I could get.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Shh..." he whispered against my neck. "I'll take care of you, my love."

Edward trailed his lips from my neck down my torso; kissing over the mounds popping out of my camisole and into the valley of my breasts, down to my belly, lifting my shirt halfway up to expose my soft stomach that never fully became flat and toned after my pregnancy. Thankfully I didn't have any stretch marks, or at least visible ones. _Bless Alice's heart for getting me cocoa butter._ He kissed all over my belly before moving down to my hips where my pajama pants rested just below.

I lifted my ass up when he started to yank of the elastic of my pajamas and panties to help get them off faster. When they down to my ankles, he pulled the covers off of us, it just being in the way and I was having a hard time breathing underneath them. He ran his fingers over my aching, wet pussy, it barely feeling like he was touching me at all. I thrust my hips against his hand, silently telling him I needed more.

Edward obliged by flicking his tongue against my clit, before latching his entire mouth on me. I covered my mouth with my hand 'cause I just about screamed at the sensation of him sucking and licking my pussy, as well as plunging his tongue into me. I continued thrusting my hips against his mouth and whimpering because it felt good and I wanted more. I was at my peak a minute later.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, _yes, mmm..."_ I moaned as quietly as I could. _"Yes,_ Edward."

I came down from my high after letting out one more moan. Edward pushed himself up and hovered over me, licking his lips. He was also smiling as if he caught the canary.

"You taste delicious, love."

I was breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling with each breath I took. Edward's eyes focused on my chest and I knew he was far from done with pleasing me and himself.

"I need you, Edward. I need you inside me," I breathed.

We didn't have much time before we knew the rest of the house woke up. All I could think was thank God the other rooms were at the other end of the hall.

Edward got up off the bed and pooled his boxers at his ankles before landing on top of me and entering me at the same time. Having his cock inside me felt so good, and just him thrusting himself inside me made me whimper out in pleasure. I hooked my arms around his neck while he held my hips tightly. We only looked in each other's eyes as he pounded himself in and out of me.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good," Edward grunted out.

"Yes! Right there! So good!" I replied in a moan. "Oh yes!" I closed my eyes as warmth spread through out my body and the coil in my belly was going to spring out. "Yes, yes, _yes!"_

"Ungh! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm coming, baby. Come with me. Open your eyes and come with me."

I opened my eyes and focused on his sparking green ones. Then I came undone. Edward latched his mouth on mine to keep my loud scream muffled as he also spilled into me. His tongue tangled with mine as our hips thrust together, riding out our orgasms. He collapsed on me, his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. I was trying to get my heart beat under control. One of these days, being fucked by Edward that way was gonna kill me.

"I love you, Bella," Edward finally said after a few minutes.

"I love you, too, Edward."

He lifted himself off of me, caging me to the bed with his body, and leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly. He got up off the bed, pulled his boxers back on and pulled me up. He was sweet enough to pull up my panties and pajama pants up from my ankles. He took my hands in his, lifting them up to his mouth and kissing them. Even though we're rough and animalistic in bed sometimes, he still displays sweet love and affection to me afterward.

"Let's go downstairs and prepare breakfast for everyone. Probably once the smell of food is traveling around the house they'll wake up," he said to me. I nodded in agreement, kissing his lips.

We left my room, seeing no sign of anyone outside my room, so we knew we were in the clear. Edward excused himself to use the bathroom and brush his teeth while I went downstairs to get coffee ready. Unfortunately, someone beat me to the kitchen first.

My mother.

"So... I'm guessing he's really good, otherwise you wouldn't be so loud so early in the morning," my mom said, totally acting as if she was my best friend and not my mom.

"Ugh! Please tell me you didn't hear anything!" I whisper shouted.

"Be glad it was me who was heading to use the bathroom and get breakfast ready and not your father."

I was mortified. My mother heard me and my boyfriend-slash-the father of my child fucking at 7:30 in the morning. I was so red.

"Oh, Bella! Don't be so embarrassed. Again, just be happy it wasn't Charlie," Renee replied, getting up to get some more coffee. "Besides... I didn't eavesdrop. I kinda caught the last of it before locking myself in the bathroom. So I didn't hear all of it."

I slumped into a chair, relieved she didn't hear all of it. But I was still embarrassed that I was caught. Not a minute later, Edward came down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the sight of Renee in the kitchen. He came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Please tell me she came down after we left your room?"

"Unfortunately no," I answered, me rubbing my eyes in frustration.

Edward's eyes bugged out once again, dropping down into the seat next to me. "Did she hear us?"

"She caught the last of my screams."

He held in face in his hands, clearly just as embarrassed as I was, especially since he's just been given my parents' blessing and trust that we wouldn't do anything under their roof. "Oh, Bella!"

"I know!"

"You know I hear you both, right?" Renee chimed in. We realized we were not talking in whispers anymore. _Shit!_

"Renee... we are so sorry. We shouldn't ha-" Edward started to apologize, only to be cut off my my nosy mother.

"Edward. It's fine. I was just telling Bella that at least it was me and not Charlie. Otherwise you'd be dead where you stand." She walked back to the table and sat down across from us. "Look... I know how you both are. You're young and in love. Obviously you won't be able to keep your hands off each other. There's love and attraction between you two and I'd be concerned if you weren't doing anything here. You two wouldn't have lasted the entire visit here if the attraction is that strong."

"Mom..." I growled. I don't need to be having this chat with my mother and with my boyfriend present.

"It's good that you two are constantly sexually active. I mean, sometimes it deflates, but when you are constant with it, then it's all good. Me and Charlie are-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA! MOM!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. "I don't wanna hear about yours and dad's sex life. I mean, I'm your daughter. Your daughter does not wanna hear that you two still do it!"

"Oh, hush, Bella. It's completely normal that couples mine and your father's age are still making love."

"But. I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. About. It!"

"OK. Fine," Renee answered softly.

"Thank you," I huffed out, dramatically collapsing into my seat. Then I looked to Edward. "I'm sure your parents still do it and you don't wanna hear about it. So I'm putting you out of your misery about hearing about my parents fucking and ending this conversation right here. Agreed?" He nodded, a scared look on his face. He was obviously afraid to piss me off any further 'cause I might do some major damage to him. "Good. It's ending here, mother." She, too, nodded. "Right. Now... who wants breakfast?

I got up out of my seat for maybe the third time this morning and walked over to the counter, pouring both me and Edward some coffee and making it the way we like it, giving Edward his cup. I had mine at the counter, me sipping it occasionally as I prepared pancakes, bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. The scent of the frying bacon wafted through the kitchen and going upstairs, soon bringing down my father and my son to the kitchen, noses in the air and sniffing.

"Ahh..." they both breathed. "Bacon." Me, my mom and Edward laughed at the two of them. My dad took his usual spot at the table, Renee already next to him, handing him a cup of black coffee with sugar. She kissed his cheek lovingly and sat in her seat adjacent to him, and as much as I was internally screaming "Brain bleach!" with the information I discovered this morning, this was the sight I loved most about my parents: them displaying their love and affection for each other sweetly.

Breakfast was finished being cooked and I started to bring platters of food over to the table, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, love, today is your party. You shouldn't be doing anything today."

"Look, I don't care for having a party and acting like I'm the special one who doesn't have to do anything. It's fine if I do these things, 'cause then it eliminates the attention on me all day."

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p', as well as taking the platters of pancakes and scrambled eggs from me. "Now sit down and I'll do this." I let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly sat down. He went back and forth to get the rest of the food, the coffee pot and the orange juice.

I was parked between my two favorite guys: AJ and Edward. My other favorite guy was sitting at the other end of the table. He smiled at me and nodded his approval of Edward at me. I could tell that he liked how Edward handled the situation about breakfast, him not wanting me to do anything and wanting me to be treated like a queen. I remembered how Renee acted and even Charlie got through to her and treated her like she was the one woman he lived for. I get my stubbornness from both my parents, but Edward was able to break through it. This must mean we are meant to be together.

We ate our breakfast, our conversation with my mother totally behind us and never brought up again. Edward got up, taking our empty dishes to the sink and started to wash them. I, of course, argued that I would do it, but he had to remind me that I was not to do anything, unless they needed the help. I hmmphed in annoyance and sat there in my chair like a sulking child, my arms crossed across my chest and a pissed off pout on my face to match.

A few minutes later, I got up to go and take a shower. I was enjoying the hot water against my back, massaging my tense muscles away and my frustration as well. I felt like a new woman and a happy camper. I guess I should take in to consideration that they want me to have a nice day without having to worry about a single thing since, in a way, it was my day. Of course my real birthday's tomorrow, but we're celebrating it today as a family.

I hated gifts with a passion, and only started to really accept them 'cause I know I was gonna fight Alice and my parents and then give in. It only took 26 years to do so. But the best gifts I could receive were not wrapped at all. The fact that me and Edward were in love and together, that me, him and AJ a family and that my parents and his parents know were all I needed for my birthday.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt Edward come into the shower behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips trailed the side of my neck down my back. I loved the sweet, loving and caring Edward the most. How he acted when he was like that made me feel really loved and like the only woman in the world. I leaned back into his chest and we just stood there under the pounding water.

A few minutes later he took the loofah and started washing my body, as I had just rinsed out my hair when he came in. He took his time rubbing the loofah in circles on my body, massaging the tension in my muscles away as well. He dropped to his knees, asking me to hold onto the wall. I thought he was gonna go down on me again, but he just lifted my right leg up as he washed the rest of my body, taking extra care to wash the junction between my legs.

Edward stood up and took the removable shower head to rinse the soap off me. When he was done, he smoothed some conditioner into my hair, helped shave my legs, which I was wondering why he would do that (not many guys would want to do that for their woman), then rinsed the conditioner out. I got a loving kiss when I was completely washed. I helped wash him, which didn't take too long and even shaved his face. We were done no more than ten minutes later.

He dried me off, squeezing the water out of my hair gently and wrapped me up in the towel, wrapping one around his hips as well. We walked back to my room, thankfully not being stopped my my parents or AJ. I already had my outfit picked out, a chocolate brown shirt dress and buckled gladiator sandals. It was gonna be a warm sunny day in Forks, Washington, so I took advantage of the late summer weather with summer clothes.

Edward put on some black boxer briefs and came over with the bottle of my body lotion that smelled like freesia. I was already in my bra and panties. He really was going all out to take care of me, even to put body lotion on me. He pumped a few squirts of the white lotion, rubbing it between his hands before smoothing it down my legs. Edward pumped more in, caressing it down my arms and the extra lotion went on my neck, chest, stomach and back. He massaged it all over and it felt so good.

He kissed my back when he was done. "Better, love?"

"Yes. Thank you," I murmured. I turned my head to face him and I saw just love in his eyes. The green irises sparkled and I knew he was happy. Even though my eyes are a boring brown, I was happy, too, so they had to sparkle as well.

Edward moved his face closer to mine and he kissed me lovingly and passionately. It was slow and lingering, not fast and animalistic. He was putting his whole heart into this kiss and I was giving mine as well.

Of course our love bubble burst when a knock came at our door.

"Mom? Dad? You almost ready? Aunt Alice is here and she needs Dad to help decorate," we heard AJ say.

Edward huffed in defeat and in annoyance. Not at AJ, of course. But at our dear annoying pixie friend, Alice. He pecked another kiss to my mouth before standing up and lifting me up as well.

I started putting on my dress while Edward threw on his jeans and a navy blue polo shirt. I had just finished buttoning up all the buttons of the dress when Edward came over to me and tied the bow in the back to pull the outfit together. He pulled back to get a good look at me and I did a little spin to give him a 360 degree effect. He groaned and said, "You look gorgeous, love."

"Thanks, baby." I stepped forward and kissed him once more before moving out of his reach, 'cause I had a feeling he wanted to grope me some more, and opening the door. He came over to me, kissed my forehead and crossed the threshold to the hall. I spanked his ass, just to do it, and Edward jumped a foot in the air. Before he could come and 'punish' me, I slammed the door and locked it. I was laughing the entire exchange of my small prank.

I put on my sandals and did my hair and makeup, keeping it looking natural. I kept my locks down and wavy. I spritzed on some of my freesia body spray and went downstairs to show myself at my party. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella slapped my ass as I left her bedroom after helping her shower and massaging her body while I put body lotion. I was being the loving and caring boyfriend, treating her like a princess. Even though technically it isn't her birthday, it's her party which makes it her day. Of course I'd treat her like she's the most precious thing on this Earth everyday for the rest of our lives, but sometimes she needs to be forced to accept being waited on hand and foot, especially on a day where we celebrate her day of birth.

And I don't know what I'd do if Bella Swan was never born. She was my love, my life, my very mean of existing. _My everything._

Well, she spanked me and then slammed the door before I could go after her and finish what would have started if AJ wasn't playing messenger for Alice, who was forcing me to help decorate at that very moment. I pouted at the locked door and slumped my way down the stairs.

My parents were already here, Carlisle and Charlie chatting as they hung some lavender and baby blue streamers around the walls. Emmett and Jasper were setting up a couple fold up tables and chairs in the backyard while AJ was blowing up lavender and baby blue balloons with a helium tank. Rose was next to him in a chair cutting ribbon and tying the balloons up with it, as well as tying the balloons up to balloon weights.

Alice was running all over the place, trying to find places to tie balloons to: chairs, the small deck leading to the backyard, tree branches she could reach. When she ran out of spots, she started putting the table cloths on the tables and placing the balloon weights, with balloons attached, in the center of them.

I made myself known to Alice and she put me on banner duty with my son when he was done with the balloons. He came in a minute later, holding a helium filled balloon to his mouth, sucking in the gas and speaking in a squeaky voice.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey son! You know you wouldn't want your mom to catch you doing that. It's not really healthy to breathe that gas in."

"Yeah, I know. But Uncle Emmett told me I should annoy her with it. I'm gonna do it once more when she comes downstairs," he replied, his voice normal. Our ears perked up when we heard Bella's bedroom door close and her feet coming down the stairs. I saw her before she saw me and I smiled, knowing she was my beautiful Bella. All mine.

Bella lifted her head up and she saw me and AJ. Then her happy face scrunched up in annoyance when she saw AJ lift the balloon to his mouth and suck in the rest of the helium. Then he started singing. In that _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ voice. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear mommy! Happy birthday to you!"

Bella smiled then, came over to us and kissed his cheek. See _now_ he accepts love from her as long as it's not around his friends. "Did Uncle Emmett put you up to it?"

AJ nodded enthusiastically. "He told me not to rat him out, but I want to see you get mad at him."

"OK. 'Cause I am gonna get very mad at him. I think he lost some brain cells while growing up because he always breathed that gas in. And we don't need you becoming just like him." He just smiled, leaning in to hug his mother again, nuzzling her shoulder. And she just took it. He was her baby boy and he grew up so fast.

"OK, baby. I'm gonna go hang out in the kitchen and be helpless to everyone. Love you both." Bella gave us both kisses and left the room. We got to work on the damn banner that just didn't want to cooperate with us and stay on above the doorway that led into the house.

It got me thinking about AJ and his birthday. I missed ten of them. I frowned at the thought. I never knew what Bella did each year and I felt like I totally missed out on most of his childhood and now it's a race against time for me to enjoy being with my son before he grows up and leaves to start a life: going to college, getting married, giving me and Bella grandchildren.

"Dad... DAD!" AJ screamed. I broke out of my trance and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," he replied. "I was trying to tell you Aunt Alice needs help bringing the food out."

"OK, AJ. Let's go." We headed into the kitchen where all the ladies in the family were running around like they were chickens with their heads chopped off. My mom was running back and forth, around and around trying to locate dishware that Renee was asking for while she was stirring up the mac and cheese she made. Rosalie and Bella were sitting chatting, but every now and then Bella had to help find something for Esme, then plop back down in her seat. Alice was the hyper one, heading into the backyard one second with something and returning ten seconds later for another.

I'm telling you, it's a mad house here.

Alice noticed AJ and I standing in the doorway to the kitchen and screamed, "What are you two just standing there for? Help! Bring something out!"

"What are we supposed to bring out?" AJ wondered. Alice came over us and handed us each a tray filled with food. Thankfully AJ was pretty tall for his age 'cause otherwise the food mountain on his tray would block his view.

"Here! Go!" she ordered. "And Edward... man the grill. I'm sure Emmett is gonna burn off his face. Last I saw him looking in the garage for some kerosene or something to make more fire on the grill. It may be best that he doesn't do that, so you take care of that." The pixie gave me that smile that makes us melt at her feet, resulting in her getting her way all the time.

I nodded, understanding that it was crucial that we stop Emmett. AJ and I brought the food out, but I quickly ran off to the grill before Emmett could return. Charlie came over and helped, too. AJ chilled with Carlisle, and bonded like grandfather and grandson should. As I finished flipping the burgers and putting some cheese on, Emmett came out, a defeated expression on his face. I knew he didn't find any gasoline. But he also looked upset that we finished the burgers without him. When the barbequed food was done I just handed the platter over to my brother and had him bring it over, so at least he felt he did something when it came to the grill.

I went back inside to retrieve my lovely girlfriend and birthday girl. She was trying to convince Esme to let her help with something, but my mom was putting her foot down and refusing. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella jumped at my touch, but relaxed once she knew it was me.

"Hey, baby. Ready to eat," I said in her ear, kissing the area underneath, making her shiver a bit. She nodded and I took her hand to lead her outside. The table was piled with platters and Tupperware, all filled with food. AJ was sitting next to Esme, with Carlisle across from her, and two empty seats next to him. Obviously they were for us. Bella sat next to our son and I sat next to her.

After everyone was seated and food was served, Charlie and Renee stood up, clearing their throats for everyone to quiet down. We all looked at them, waiting for them to say their speech.

"Well..." Charlie started. "I just want to say that this is a wonderful day for my Bella. Even though technically her 29th birthday is tomorrow, it's great that we can spend a day together... as a family. Alice, Jasper and Ali, you're always gonna be family to us. Alice, you're like another daughter and Jasper, you're like a son to me, a son I never had. And Ali, honey, you're like my granddaughter. I love you, three."

"Love you, too, Pop Pop!" Ali squealed.

"And Esme, Carlisle..." Renee said. "You two have been so close to Charlie and I for the last couple of years, and I'm so happy to call you family now. Of course, Esme, you and I can't wait till our two finally get hitched, but I'm so happy that we're gonna be family now. We accept Rosalie and Emmett, and their soon-to-be bundles of joy, as part of our family, and Edward as our hopefully soon-to-be son-in-law." She then looked at me. "We're so happy you and Bella found each other and are a family for AJ. You're a good man and a wonderful father and I know you and Bella will be together forever. Please propose to her soon! I want more grandbabies!"

Renee focused her attention on Bella. "Bella, my baby, I can't believe you're 29... well in," she looks down at her watch, figuring out the math in her head, "sixteen hours you will be. But you grew up so fast and you have you're own baby who's growing up so fast. Love you AJ! My Bella, we love you. Happy birthday and may many more be just as great for you!" We clinked glasses together, saying, "Cheers!" and "Happy birthday, Bella!". I kissed my love fully on her lips, whispering, "I love you", which she promptly replied back.

Finally we got to eat.

After eating all the delicious food, Alice had set up iPod speakers, playing music in the background. AJ played with Ali while the adults sat and talked. But Bella and I danced. It took a lot of begging and pleading from me to get her to do it, but she eventually gave in. We danced to fast songs, singing along to them, trying not to be loud, and laughing. And we slow danced to the slow songs, my arms around her waist and her arms embracing my neck. We sneaked kisses every few minutes and murmuring sweet nothings and 'I love yous'.

We had to leave soon so Bella opened all her presents. She argued that the gifts were too much and that she didn't need any of the house and kitchen things from my parents or the $500 gift card from Emmett and Rosalie to her favorite clothing store. She even fought with Bella on why Alice got her a really expensive purse that no one could get their hands on because it was always sold out.

"The beauty of working for a fashion magazine. I can keep anything I want that we put in the magazine. It wasn't much anyway, Bella. And you shouldn't complain about getting birthday gifts. When someone gets you a gift, you say thank you and be done with it! Appreciate what we're all doing for you. We do this because we love you."

"Fine. I love it, Alice. Thank you."

Bella's parents got the best gift for Bella. Well for us. They bought Bella, me and AJ a vacation to the Bahamas for a week in the summer, plane tickets and hotel reservations included.

"You work too hard, Bells," Charlie said. "You need a vacation and besides I'm sure you'd want AJ and Edward there with you. You can have a family vacation... finally."

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Mommy." Bella sprung up from her seat to hug and kiss her parents. She gave hugs to the rest of our family as well.

Thirty minutes later, the car was packed up and ready to go. We needed to leave now if we wanted to get back to Seattle before eight. It was a school night anyway, and AJ needed to be in bed by nine thirty. Bella and I also had work tomorrow. We still think it sucked that that Bella had to work on her birthday. This is why I was so happy that my birthday was after school finished, with me being in school and working as a teacher. Summers off! But I digress.

We said goodbye to our family. Alice and Jasper were saying goodbye and getting in their car as well. We promised to be back in Forks for Thanksgiving and other visits, hopefully so Bella and I can go on more dates and have AJ's grandparents take care of him.

As we took off, I held Bella's hand in mine, lifting it up to kiss her knuckles. "Bella, love, AJ and I have our gifts at my apartment. We'll give them to you then." Bella opened her mouth to argue with me, but I put a finger to her lips to silence her. "No arguing. We wanted to."

"OK. Thank you. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

We drove the rest of the three hours back to Seattle and got home a little after eight. We went to my apartment 'cause that's where the gifts were. The three of us slumped into my couch, feet on the coffee table. After a minute of doing nothing I got up and motioned for AJ to follow me to my bedroom where I hid the wrapped gifts. During our week of being together after school, we drove to the nearest Tiffany store to find Bella her birthday gifts. AJ was so shocked by the sight of all the expensive jewelry that he didn't even want to so much as breathe on a glass display case.

We came back out of the room, seeing Bella sipping a cup of tea, two other mugs on the coffee table as well.

"Hey you two! I thought you forgot about me," she laughed out. AJ smiled and blushed while I smirked my signature crooked smile that made Bella melt.

We walked over to her, both of us sitting next to her. I decided that I should let AJ go first. He was so eager to give the gift to Bella, he wanted to give it to her sooner than her birthday. His was very special and only one that a child could give his mother. AJ was her son and always will be, so giving a gift to his mom was really important to him.

AJ was literally bouncing in his seat as he handed Bella that royal purple wrapped gift. She carefully opened the paper so she couldn't cut herself, and revealed the robin's egg blue box.

"Oh my God! AJ! Tiffany's? You got me something from Tiffany's?" Bella cried out. I couldn't tell if she was happy or upset. Knowing Bella she could feel upset about getting something from the really expensive jewelry store. She seemed to be crying as she opened the box, a velvet jewelry case now out. She slowly opened it and she let out a sob. She lifted the silver pendant and chain out of it's case, running her thumb along the words 'Mom'.

"Happy birthday, Mommy. I love you," AJ said. Bella dropped the necklace onto the case so she could embrace our son tightly, him hugging right back just as tight. They cried softly and Bella kissed his temple a million times to show her appreciation.

"I love you, too. Thank you so much. It's beautiful!" She unhooked the chain, bringing it around her neck and clasping it. It hung low on her neck, right between her breasts. 'Mom' was right by her heart. "OK. Your turn," Bella said to me. I handed her my gift, she ripped that sucker open and found another robin's egg blue Tiffany box, though smaller than her last one.

"Seriously. Tiffany's again. I appreciate you buying me things from the store, but it's too much. No more!" she exclaimed, but still opened up the box and the velvet box inside, revealing a sapphire and diamond ring. She gasped at the sight, letting out more tears. Hopefully tears of joy and not sad ones. "Edward..."

"Bella, love, I love you. I want to be with you and only you. I know it's too soon to really propose to you, but I want you to know that it's you I want to be with for the rest of my life, so I'm giving you a promise ring." I picked up the ring and slid it on her left ring finger where I hope it'll stay until I actually do propose to her and one day marry her. "I promise to love you forever and ever and I promise that one day a huge diamond ring is gonna be on this finger."

"Not too huge. I promise to love you forever and ever and I hope you live up to your promise to one day make me your wife. It's only you, too."

I kissed her passionately but lovingly, trying to keep it as PG as possible for AJ's sake.

"OK... enough with the lovey dovey stuff. I really love you both, but you two have got to tone that down a notch. I mean, a kid is in the room!" AJ said.

We laughed at his exclamation, bringing him into the love fest and hugging him. Eventually he fell asleep in our laps. We decided to head back to Bella's apartment so we seatbelt AJ into the backseat and drove the two minutes to Bella's. I carried him upstairs for her and helped her changed him into his pajamas.

We went into Bella's room where we plopped onto her bed. I rolled over on top of her and kissed my way down her neck and chest, opening the buttons of her dress to reveal her bra. I nuzzled the valley between her breasts, kissing and sucking the skin. I pecked a kiss to her pendant to silently say that she was a wonderful mother. I untied her dress and finished unbuttoning it before peeling it off her delectable body, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

I kissed her lips, feeling little sparks as I did so and I really did know that I was meant to be with this woman. I was meant to be her husband and the father to her children. And I wouldn't be waiting forever to finally pop the question.

After helping me out of my clothes, I made love to Bella throughout the night. It would only be every couple of hours that one of us would wake up, ready for another round. We weren't rough or animalistic this time; we caressed and and took our time to express our deep love and affection for each other in this act, not rushing to bring each other to our high peak where we would release. By three thirty AM, we were sated and fell into a deep sleep, Bella tucked into my arms.

This was what perfect felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: What did you think? Leave me a review!<strong>

**So I gave you a pretty damn good lemon! Wooh! Haha! But probably nothing beats the fact they Renee caught them, huh? **

**Pics on my website in the How You Remind Me folder. I fixed how I display the photos... they're no longer in that slideshow form but in thumbnail form so it's easier access to seeing the photos for a chapter and that you don't have to one by one click through every photo in the album. I hope this makes it easier to view any uploaded photos. :)**

**I guess I'm done... nothing much else to say. I really hoped you liked this chapter and I hope to get the next one out soon! :) **


End file.
